3600
by Azura Eve
Summary: [CHANBAEK/YAOI] [TwoShoot/Completed] [ENDING CHAP UP!] Baekhyun tak pernah bermaksud menolak Chanyeol; Chanyeol hanya berpikir jika Baekhyun terlalu takut… / BAEKYEOL SHIPPER READ PLEASE? :) / NO SIDERS PLEASE :(
1. Lembaran Pembuka

**3600**

.

-A ChanBaek FanFiction-

.

::length::

TwoShoot!

.

::genre::

_Sweet-Angst (bitteromance)_

.

::rating::

T (PG-12)

.

::disclaimer::

Inspired by 'Love Phobia' – I remaking these fiction with ma own stuck idea. Even if it was adapted plot, **these fanfiction purely mine**. If wanna, **you can copy-cat but just for re-read, not to re-publish and **_**disclaiming as yours**_. Please respect my hardwork, guys!

.

::warns::

**Shounen-Ai**. Out of Character. Alternate Universe

Typo allowed, EYD failure, rush allure

**LONG! This'll be very-very long fanfiction.** Mohon baca ketika luang karena _words-count_nya mencapai 15.655—hanya chapter ini saja. Inipun terpaksa dipotong karena masih berlanjut.

Last warns: **Baca A/N Az** \(-_-)/

.

.

.

::forewords::

Baekhyun tak pernah bermaksud menolak Chanyeol; Chanyeol hanya berpikir jika Baekhyun terlalu takut…

.

.

.

**Dun like, dun read, ya?**

.

.

.

_**Happy reading!**_

_Be a good readers, well? Dun forget to __**leave feedback after read**__. __**Silent reader itu ngebuat Az **__**sakit**__** :(**_

.

.

_**A**__z, with nonsense things followed…_

…_presented_

_**3600**_

.

.

.

_**T**__erkadang, bagai hembus angin yang tak kita ketahui akan ke mana mereka terarah; begitupun halnya seperti cinta. Meski kadangkala telah sampai haru-biru dan lecet lebam, mungkin cintanya hanya sebentar dipedulikan. Cinta seperti inilah yang kadang menyelekit, namun amat manis._

_**B**__utuh waktu lama untuk dapat menyampaikannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya. Dan butuh waktu teramat lama bahkan untuk menerima keadaannya._

_**I**__tulah yang terpelik; di saat di mana seorang akan berdiri-duduk, jatuh-bangun, kejar-tangkap—tapi objeknya hanya berupa bayangan. Tenggelam dalam keterpurukan, merasa kesendirian dan kebahagiaan sekaligus, menyesapi betapa indah sekaligus perihnya ketika kebersamaan itu terjalin dahulu._

_**M**__eski terkadang akhir cinta yang seperti ini tidaklah mudah, beberapa yang yakin akan kuat-kuat menggeleng—meski itu harus beribu kalipun. Karena kisah mereka adalah seperti dongeng semasa kecilnya. Namun anehnya, sekali lagi… __**Kisah cinta itu berakhir dengan sangat indah.**_

**~OoO~**

Chanyeol masih ingat betul akan rupa kekasihnya. Tidak sama sekali terhapus. Karena ia percaya, apa yang tersimpan dalam hati ialah yang terbaik; maka itu ia memilih untuk menyimpan keping hatinya rapat-rapat.

Sewaktu usianya tujuh tahun (pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya), Chanyeol telah merasa hidupnya berubah untuk selamanya. Ia tahu banyak orang penasaran ketika dia mengatakannya. Tapi…, Chanyeol selalu akan membalas ujaran mereka dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau _nonsense_.

Chanyeol bilang ia suka Matematika. Chanyeol menyukai warna kuning. Dan Chanyeol tergila-gila pada apapun yang menyangkut kadal.

…karena kekasihnya pun melakukan itu.

Dan, mereka balik menatap Chanyeol dengan heran seakan mencoba membayangkan apa kiranya yang terjadi ketika itu, walaupun Chanyeol jarang (bahkan enggan) berusaha menjelaskan. Sebab ia telah tinggal di Bumi selama hampir seluruh hidupnya, ia tidak merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan kecuali jika dirinya mau, dan itu akan menyita waktu lebih lama ketimbang yang akan disisihkan oleh kebanyakan orang.

Kalaupun Chanyeol ingin bertutur jujur, kisahnya tidak akan dapat dirangkum dalam dua atau tiga kalimat saja… Juga tidak dapat dikemas secara ringkas dan sederhana sehingga orang-orang dapat langsung memahaminya. Terlampau sukar. Meskipun sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak itu, mereka yang masih tinggal di sini dan sudah mengenalnya sejak tahun itu menerima keengganan Chanyeol dalam menjelaskan tanpa mempertanyakannya.

Chanyeol berusia 37 tahun sekarang, namun dia masih bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi di tahun-tahun kenangan itu dengan mendetail. Ia masih bujang, dan ia masih sering memikirkan kejadian di tahun-tahun yang telah lalu, membayangkannya kembali. Karena ia menyadari bahwa setiap kali ia melakukannya, Chanyeol selalu merasakan kombinasi aneh antara kegembiraan dan kesedihan.

Tapi… Ada saat-saat ketika Chanyeol berharap dapat memutar kembali jarum jam dan meniadakan semua kesedihan di sana… Namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kalau ia sampai melakukannya, saat yang menyenangkan itu juga akan ikut hilang bersamaan dengan leburnya harapan semu untuk bersua dengan keping hatinya.

Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk menerima semua kenangan itu apa adanya. Memilih untuk menerima semuanya, membiarkannya menuntun dirinya setiap kali ia bisa. Hal itu terjadi lebih sering daripada yang disadari olehnya.

Langit tampak gelap dan kelabu, namun sewaktu Chanyeol menyusuri jalanan, ia melihat tanaman _dogwoods_ dan _azalea_ tengah bermekaran dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia menaikkan ritsleting jaketnya sedikit demi sedikit. Apron masaknya melekat dengan kebanggaan tersendiri, tersemat rapih karena diikat dengan simpul sederhana. Udara terasa sejuk, meskipun ia sendiri tahu dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi cuaca akan lebih menyenangkan, dan langit yang kelabu akan berangsur menjadi hari-hari yang membuat tempat ini menjadi salah satu daerah paling cantik di dunia ini.

Dan, tentu saja. Sekarang salju mulai merintik lemah. Chanyeol menghela napas, dan merasakan semuanya kembali…

Matanya terpejam, dan tahun-tahun itu mulai bergerak merasuki dirinya. Perlahan-lahan seolah mundur ke masa lalu, seperti jarum jam yang berputar dengan arah berlawanan. Seakan melalui mata orang lain, Chanyeol melihat dirinya menjadi makin lama semakin muda.

Saat Chanyeol membuka mata, ia begitu terhenyak. Dirinya transparan namun entah mengapa ia seolah dapat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia sedang berada di Vihara dengan lonceng tua besarnya, saat dia memandang ujung jalanan itu. Di depan anak kecil berjas hujan kuning cerah. _Dia_ ada di sana…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1****st**

**1x1 = 3600**

"_Jangan pernah kau sentuh aku selama kau percaya kita teman."_

Daun-daun ek tengah terserak dan terhempas angin pagi. Dingin menusuk, meski itu telah masuk hitungan musim gugur. Kini dengan gerakan terlampau semangat, seorang anak laki-laki menghambur keluar dari dalam salah satu Vihara tua itu dengan sebelumnya mendorong pintu kayunya.

Anak itu tersenyum dengan cerah seakan mentari menyambut tanpa beban. Ia memakai sepatu merah mencoloknya dengan cepat. Sedang dari arah depan ada biksu tua bersahaja menapaki halaman depan, mondar-mandir dengan agak linglung sebelum akhirnya menghampiri si anak seraya menatap dengan selidik.

Biksu itu terlihat kebingungan sampai si anak berjas hujan kuning menengadahkan kepala dan memberinya satu senyuman pembuka hari. Cerah sekali.

Anak itu berlari kecil, membalikkan badan, kemudian melambai dengan gerakan khas. Sang biksu membalas lewat senyum kecil ketika mengerti akan isyaratnya.

Bersama-sama mereka menapaki jalanan kecil yang menghubungkan Vihara ini dengan dunia luar. Tentu saja dengan si anak berada di depan, memimpin _ekspedisi _kecil ini. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat girang, tentu saja, apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang hari pertama bersekolah?

Meski anak itu cukup iseng, jangan ragukan ketaatannya. Ia sangat meyakini sang Buddha sampai-sampai biksu tua itu kebingungan mencari dia yang menghilang beberapa meter. Hingga desah napas lega biksu itu dapat terdengar ketika ia sadar bahwa sang anak hanya menyoja sebentar dengan batu-batu yang disusun. Sepertinya memohon agar harinya dimudahkan.

Perjalanan mereka tidak gampang. Keduanya harus turun bukit serta menyeberang danau kecil dahulu, namun anak itu tidak bergeming.

Di lain sisi, di waktu bersamaan; Park Chanyeol kecil tengah berada di boncengan sepeda ayahnya seraya bernyanyi sebuah tembang konyol.

"_Bernyanyi di padang alang-alang…"_

Ayahnya menyahut, _"Kau burung tekukur kecil yang bersedih…"_

"_Burung kecil yang bersedih…"_

Ayahnya tersenyum meski membelakanginya, terkadang melengkapi kata-kata yang rumpang dari nyanyian si keriting tampan. Barulah saat nada sumbang Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas, _"Cinta stroberiku yang tulus…" _Ayahnya memprotes, "Nyanyianmu salah!"

Pria muda itu tetap mengayuh sepedanya meski tengah mengoreksi. "Harusnya nyanyikan seperti ini;_ Cinta stroberiku yang tulus…" _kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk enggan dan menggumam. Tampak sebuah tanda tanya ia simpan sejak anak itu menyanyikan lagu tersebut, "Memangnya cinta yang tulus itu apa, Ayah?"

"Itu artinya cinta yang sejati!" jawab ayahnya menggebu. Chanyeol masih belum mengerti, "Apa artinya?"

"Cinta yang tulus?" gumam ayahnya. Ia nampak berpikir dengan keras, "Uhm…, yah, maksudnya kurang lebih adalah cinta ketika kau mencintai satu orang untuk seumur hidupmu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Tapi kenapa cinta yang tulus itu seperti stroberi?"

Ayahnya mengerang. Ia mengerem sepeda dengan tiba-tiba dan menoleh dengan cepat pada Chanyeol yang memandang inosen. "Tugasmu cukup nyanyikan lagu sialan itu tanpa banyak tanya!" katanya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah; _"Cinta stroberiku yang tulus…"_

"_Jika kau menolak cintaku…_

…_apa yang akan aku lakukan?"_

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa kendaraan roda dua itu telah membawa mereka melintas jembatan yang menghubungkan kota dengan desa. Kota di mana Chanyeol akan mulai bersekolah. Yang Chanyeol tahu dan lakukan hanyalah melanjutkan syair, _"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu…"_

"_Itu akan menghancurkan hati—"_

Pandangan Chanyeol terpaksa terpaku pada satu objek yang mencuri perhatiannya pagi itu. Nyanyiannya berhenti begitu saja ketika manik matanya menumbuk pada seorang anak seusianya—dengan jas hujan kuning dan sepatu merah mencolok—tersenyum dengan ramah kepadanya. Langkahnya kecil-kecil tapi tegas. Ada seorang biksu yang Chanyeol kira bijak, berjalan di sampingnya.

**~OoO~**

Chanyeol dibuat berdansa lega ketika mengetahui ia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan anak itu. Bahkan, mereka semeja.

Namanya adalah Baekhyun. Anak berjas hujan kuning itu Byun Baekhyun. Kurang lebih itu yang ia katakan ketika sedang gilirannya memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Baekhyun terus mengoceh, mengutarakan seputar dirinya, dan menceritakan tentang segala mengenai senangnya ia bisa bersekolah.

"—Apa kalian punya pertanyaan?" tutupnya mengakhiri sesi _perkenalan singkat _itu. Tapi seisi kelas tetap hening. Beberapa anak menggeleng dan ada pula yang menguap lebar. Tidak ada sambutan hingga Baekhyun terpaksa bertanya, "Mengapa kalian diam saja? Apakah kalian tidak senang melihatku?"

Sunyi lagi.

Baekhyun cemberut, "Mana ketua kelasnya?"

Seorang anak laki-laki culun dengan potongan rambut cepak dan berkacamata bulat, mengacungkan tangan dengan takut-takut. Ia berdiri berkat dorongan anak perempuan yang jadi teman sebangkunya. Baekhyun sumringah dan melirik _tag _namanya, "Jongin?"

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk.

"Kamu. Beri aku sebuah pertanyaan?" suruhnya.

"Me—Mengapa kau memakai jas hujan? Hari ini bahkan tidak hujan." cicit si anak berkacamata, Jongin. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Ini untuk mencegah kutukanku agar tidak menyebar."

"HAAAH?"

Baekhyun menyengir seraya melanjutkan, "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Pendeta Siwon dan Tirukaka selalu menemaniku.

"Tapi…, berhati-hatilah supaya tidak menyentuhku. Karena kutukannya mungkin akan menyebar…"

Jongin mendengus, kurang puas dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kutukanmu menyebar?"

"Hmm," gumam Baekhyun, "ada seorang anak laki-laki yang patah tangannya ketika dia jatuh dari sepedanya.

"Pendeta Siwon terjatuh dari tebing setelah dia menyentuhku, dan anjing tetangga dimakan oleh pemiliknya sendiri…" jelasnya kemudian sambil bermimik lucu. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kutukan ini bermula ketika aku lahir."

**.**

**.**

_Di sebuah ruang operasi, telah berhasil dilakukan pembedahan _caesar _terhadap seorang ibu muda yang terpaksa tidak bisa melakukan persalinan normal._

_Ia melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang nampak begitu putih. Tanpa dosa dan matanya tipis. Bayi itu menguap sesekali ketika beberapa perawat yang bertugas memakaikan baju, membaringkannya di samping si ibu._

**.**

**.**

"Hari pertama yang kulihat adalah cahaya terang yang berbicara… Cahaya itu berkata, _'Kau adalah seorang Pangeran dari planet Epsilon. Tapi kau telah dibawa ke sini karena kutukanmu. Setiap orang yang kau sentuh akan dikutuk."_

**.**

**.**

_Si ibu muda tersenyum dengan lemah seraya berusaha meraih anaknya. Yang aneh ialah, sang bayi sama sekali tidak menangis sejak dari menit pertamanya menghirup udara Bumi. Jadi wanita itu agak mengernyit._

_Otaknya mengisyaratkan jemarinya untuk mengusap rambut anaknya—bayi yang kini dalam gendongan seorang perawat._

**.**

**.**

"…_Aku akan menjemputmu setelah kutukannya hilang."_"

**.**

**.**

_Sayang, ketika jemari lentik nan rapuh itu berhasil menangkup bagian tubuh lemah bayinya, napasnya habis. Ibu muda itu tidak tertolong lagi. Diduga, ia kehabisan tenaga sewaktu melahirkan anak itu…_

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih terus melanjutkan ceritanya—

"Ayahku melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk menghilangkan kutukanku itu."

**.**

**.**

_Pria muda itu betul-betul bertekad. Ia telah berjanji begitu kuat dalam hati—demi istri dan anak semata wayang yang amat ia cintai._

_Ia mendaki gunung-gunung terjal berbatu; menyeberangi sungai yang alirannya sederas air terjun; bahkan melintasi samudera dengan kapal yang akan karam._

_Sampai ia tiba ke sebuah dukun ternama. Ya, pria itu bahkan mengunjungi seluruh dukun terkenal (yang mungkin bisa membantunya) di penjuru Negeri itu._

_Dengan sambil menggendong anaknya yang masih belum genap setahun, ia tertatih. Mulutnya membulat kala melihat pondok tempat bernaung sang dukun hebat._

_Dukun itu mengguncang-guncang kumpulan lonceng kecil yang dijalin dalam ikatan merah darah. Ia berputar-putar seakan menjalankan satu ritual wajib. Si bayi mungil duduk dengan tertib di bawah pelataran pohon tua. Ayahnya—pria muda itu—duduk menumpu kaki sembari kadang bersujud dengan taat._

_Dukun aneh berpakaian aneh pula itu kemudian menutup prosesinya dengan merapal satu mantra. Tapi bersamaan dengan hampir suksesnya ritual penyembuhan anaknya, badannya oleng, tak mampu tegak kembali._

…_pria itupun sukses menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

**.**

**.**

"—Tetapi bahkan ayahku juga tidak dapat lari dari kutukan ini…"

**.**

**.**

_Semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya, anak itu terpaksa hidup dalam naungan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Hak asuhnya mutlak jatuh pada tangan sang nenek._

_Ia telah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang lincah. Ia selalu tersenyum meski tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa anak itu selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik topeng 'bedak tebal'._

_Sekali waktu, ketika ia tengah duduk-duduk santai di serambi rumah dan mencungkil tanah untuk dijadikan mainan, neneknya yang renta tergopoh menghampiri dan menyuruhnya makan. "Oh, Sayang. Kau ada di sini?"_

_Nenek itu memeluk si anak dengan gerakan penuh kasih, "Cucuku sayang…"_

_Si anak yang baru kehilangan orangtua dan segala kasih sayang yang harusnya mereka limpahkan, mulai merasa terhibur kembali ketika ia tahu neneknya mengasihinya melebihi apapun. Mereka tinggal dengan damai dalam sebuah pondok sederhana di pinggir hutan._

_Tapi…_

…_bukankah sesuatu yang bahagia itu tidak pernah bertahan lebih lama?_

_Benar saja. Tidak lama setelah pelukan sepihak antara cucu dengan nenek itu terjadi, kutukannya mulai bekerja lagi. Si nenek jatuh tanpa sebab ketika tengah menimba air sumur untuk dipakai mandi._

_Anak itu tersedu-sedu di depan pigura yang menampilkan gambar neneknya. Wanita tua berbudi telah tiada. Menyisakan beberapa tangkai dupa yang ujungnya masih nyala tersulut api._

_Ia diam. Ia meratapi kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Suara itu muncul lagi tiba-tiba, menegurnya;_

'_Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu!'_

**.**

**.**

"—Tapi sungguh itu bukan salahku…" Baekhyun, masih tetap dengan cemberut di wajahnya (dan masih dengan jas hujan melekat), menatap anak-anak sekelasnya yang duduk mengerubung dengan heran. "Dan lihat di belakang ada… HANTU!" Baekhyun teriak dan kemudian terkikik.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa dengan puas ketika menyadari raut _bête _dari teman-teman barunya. Beberapa ada yang mendengus, ada pula yang tetap menjaga imej meski tak dipungkiri tadi ia juga sedikit kaget.

Baekhyun masih duduk tenang di lantai dengan Park Chanyeol kecil yang menatap mukanya dingin. Si anak keriting tampan nampak masih begitu penasaran dengan kelanjutan Baekhyun. Jadi ia diam saja ketika yang lain kembali sibuk menata sikap.

Perempuan muda yang diketahui guru mereka itu menghampiri dengan sinis. Ia menghentak hak sepatu dengan kentara dan berhenti di depan dua anak yang duduk manis memegang kain lap—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Serta tidak lupa anak-anak lain yang tadi mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh. Guru itu mencibir, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" ucapnya, ia lalu menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada, "ayo kembali membersihkan kelas!"

Mereka bubar dengan kemauan sendiri, dan balik melakukan kerjaan semula; membersihkan kelas sebelum pulang. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—uhm, maksudnya Baekhyun saja, Chanyeol kini mengelap meja dengan kain basahnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Wajahnya berhenti tepat di depan hidung bangir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya kaget bercampur senang.

"Tidakkah kau takut kepadaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, "Sedikit…?" balasnya sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerjap, bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak _lari_?"

Tampak tidak ada keraguan di mata Chanyeol ketika ia menjawab tanya singkat Baekhyun dengan; "Karena kau teman semejaku…"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, rautnya berubah malu-malu, rona tipis tercetak samar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Mmm, kalau begitu, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan _teman_ku?"

Chanyeol sudah akan mengintip ke balik lengan dalam Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia mengintip dengan penasaran tapi guru mereka datang dengan tidak bisa diduga.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Bangunlah." Perempuan muda itu berkacak pinggang dan menjewer kedua telinga anak-anak bandel itu, "Apa kalian tidak mendengarkanku?"

Baekhyun memasang tampang datar, sementara Chanyeol mengaduh-aduh sakit. Terkikik sebentar, Baekhyun kemudian sadar jika Tirukaka-nya ada di _sana_! Duh.

Guru mereka—Kim Taehee—membelalak dengan bulatan maksimal ketika ia tahu ada _makhluk asing _bertengger di depan kemeja kerjanya. Bagusnya lagi, itu kadal! Hewan yang paling ia benci selama ini.

Ia histeris; terlebih ketika kadal itu menampakkan mimik mengerikan dan menjilat sekitaran mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan lengket. Menjijikkan.

Ia lompat-lompat sampai jatuh dari sepatu hak tingginya. Reaksinya dalam menyingkirkan si kadal memang berlebihan, tapi itu masuk akal karena Kim Taehee pada dasarnya punya trauma akan hewan kecil itu. Entah untuk alasan apa.

**~OoO~**

Setelah perkenalan mereka yang terbilang singkat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan jalan kaki. Mereka menyusuri jalan kecil yang masih sepi oleh kendaraan, berdamping-dampingan. Dengan Baekhyun mendahului dua langkah di depan sebelah kanan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang paling tidak suka dengan keadaan hening coba memulai percakapan:

"Tahukah kau kenapa orang-orang takut pada kadal?"

Chanyeol—yang lebih tinggi kira-kira lima senti darinya, berhenti berjalan dan menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

Baekhyun berbalik, "Ingin tahu mengapa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengangguk, "Apa?"

Baekhyun memamerkan senyumnya yang cerah, "Kau bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun?" katanya balik bertanya.

Chanyeol merasa ia adalah anak laki-laki paling beruntung yang pernah ada karena diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui sebuah _rahasia besar_. Tanpa dinyana, ia menciptakan sebuah gestur asing bagi anak di depannya; Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dada kanan dengan kepalan tangan kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan mulut, ia mengunci mulutnya dengan gerakan cepat dan lalu tersenyum manis. Seolah-olah dengan itu ia mengatakan; _'Kau bisa mempercayaiku.'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun mengisyaratkan anak berambut cokelat keriting itu untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. "Ayo ikut denganku."

**.**

**.**

Mereka duduk dengan hati-hati di atas naungan batang pohon besar yang cukup tua. Mungkin umurnya telah mencapai beberapa windu, tapi masih sangat kokoh. Udara berhembus dengan syahdu, membuat gemerisik daun terdengar ketika mereka bergesekan satu sama lainnya.

"Pada jaman dahulu, kadal pernah menguasai Bumi…" ucap Baekhyun, memulai kisahnya. Untunglah Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan khidmat dan tidak banyak protes. Jadi Baekhyun mulai merangkai kalimatnya lagi, "—Itulah mengapa manusia takut dengan mereka,"

"Mereka pikir, kadal akan menguasai Bumi lagi."

Chanyeol mengerjap sebelum merespon Baekhyun. "Apa guru kita juga?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun berapi-api.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengulum senyum. Anak laki-laki itu lalu mengalihkan atensi untuk melirik ke dalam isi saku jas Baekhyun. Tempat di mana kadal kesayangannya biasa ditaruh. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikutan melirik kadalnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Tirukaka Kukukuru Kantapia Saurus."

Chanyeol dibuat linglung dan sedetik kemudian ia menyeimbangi laju jalan Baekhyun yang gesit. Ia berjalan mundur seraya memandang Baekhyun penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Tidakkah namanya terlalu panjang?"

"Nama yang lebih panjang hidup lebih lama dalam ingatan orang-orang," bela Baekhyun.

Anak berjas hujan kuning cerah itu mulai menyenandungkan bait-bait asal yang ia hapal bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Chanyeol.

"_The Turtle Crane Scholar_

_The Chichi Wolly Frida Kang—_

—Tapi tanpa disangka, Chanyeol juga mengetahui itu. Jadi mereka bernyanyi bersama, "_—Methuselah Cloudy Hurricane_

_Wall Cat and Dog Dolly!_"

Mereka berhenti berjalan, membalik badan untuk berhadap-hadapan, dan tersenyum puas ketika mereka tahu bait itu telah berhasil dinyanyikan bersama dengan ritme pas. Baekhyun tersenyum (entah untuk ke berapa kali sampai saat ini), "Itu juga sebuah nama!" diplomasinya.

Dan sisa jejak mereka sampai ke tempat tinggal masing-masing, dihabiskan oleh Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berhenti menyengir dengan seringai bodohnya.

**~OoO~**

"Aku sudah bilang untuk jangan lagi membawanya!" bentak Taehee untuk Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah bergeming di depan meja guru.

Di atas meja itu ada sebuah kotak makan berisi jerami dan beberapa lapis kain tipis, dan juga Tirukaka milik Baekhyun terperangkap di dalamnya.

Baekhyun terus-terusan cemberut, menatap Taehee dengan protes kentara. "Tapi Buguru, kadal tidak membuat keributan… Dan mereka tidak banyak makan." ucapnya membela diri.

"Dia juga perlu mendapatkan _pendidikan_." tambahnya.

Taehee memutar bolamatanya imajinatif. Ia, tentu saja tidak semudah itu menjadi olok-olok hanya karena sebiji anak kecil yang susah diatur. Ia mengangsurkan kotak itu dengan ekspresi jijik memenuhi wajah cantiknya. "Aku tidak mau tahu." ucapnya, "buang dia keluar, sekarang!"

Baekhyun tetap tegak. Ia, juga tidak semudah itu ditindas oleh guru perempuan galak semena-mena ini. Maka itu ia membela dirinya— "Stroberi juga menjijikkan."

Taehee mengernyit.

"—Dari dekat, terdapat bulu halus dan serbuk kuning yang menempel di permukaannya…" kata Baekhyun, "tapi orang-orang tetap menyukainya?"

Muka Taehee kini sudah memerah hebat. Rona kentara itu berkat rasa marah karena dipermalukan seorang anak kecil aneh yang selalu bandel dengan tidak menaati perkataannya. Ia mendengus dengan kesal, "Kau pikir kau sangat pintar, huh?" Ia membuang muka dan lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi menjewer telinga Baekhyun sangat keras.

Benar-benar. Mungkin hari itu adalah hari sial bagi Baekhyun karena Taehee tidak berhenti mencubitnya sampai anak itu menangis.

**.**

**.**

"Aku mengkhawatirkan guru kita," desah Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di samping—agak jauh dari Baekhyun. "Dia seharusnya tidak menyentuhku,"

Chanyeol memeluk tas merah pekat milik Baekhyun yang ada dalam pangkuannya, "Tapi kata ayahku kutukan itu tidak bisa pindah,"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Umm. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk percaya padaku,"

Tiba-tiba di sesi ngobrol itu Taehee datang dengan mengayuh sepeda merah mudanya. Guru muda berhenti tepat di depan mereka, "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

"Kami hanya sedang ngobrol, kok." sela Baekhyun sebelum Taehee berpikir aneh. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Ngobrol."

Taehee mendecih, "Pulanglah kalian…" ucapnya dengan nada tidak suka. "Kalian terlalu muda untuk _berkencan_." tambahnya. Muka perempuan itu tambah sinis.

Taehee yang tidak mendapat respon berarti hanya mendumal seraya mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Namun sebelum lebih jauh Baekhyun sempat memanggilnya.

Taehee menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Berhati-hatilah hari ini," kata Baekhyun.

Taehee mendengus, merasa digurui. "Yang benar saja?" Ia lalu mengibaskan tangan dan menyimpulkan itu pasti cuma akal-akalan Baekhyun si anak nakal untuk mengerjai dia.

Guru muda itu melanjutkan jalannya dengan tenang sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ban sepedanya terganjal batu cukup besar yang ada di depan. Alhasil, sepeda merah muda itu mental dua meter ke depan dan Taehee menyungsep ke dalam parit yang ada di dekat semak-semak. Menimbulkan bunyi 'gedubrak' yang cukup keras.

Kutukan Baekhyun terbukti bekerja.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dengan mengo.

**~OoO~**

Berita mengenai _keajaiban _Baekhyun menyebar dengan cepat ke penjuru sekolah. Sekarang, baik anak kelas satu sampai kelas enam sekalipun akan memberi Baekhyun jalan lebar-lebar ketika anak laki-laki itu lewat di depan mereka, bahkan sampai ada yang bersembunyi tiap kali melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun kini dikenal sebagai ekor Baekhyun lantaran hanya dialah yang menemani ke mana Baekhyun berjalan.

Semua orang takut pada Baekhyun. Semua orang…, kecuali Chanyeol.

Apa yang menjadi pengisi hari-hari mereka tidaklah begitu istimewa. Namun kini Baekhyun positif punya penjaga pribadi. Chanyeol akan setia mendampinginya ke manapun ia ingin.

Mereka berjalan di setapak yang menghubungkan danau untuk sampai ke kota di mana sekolah mereka berada. Dan Chanyeol selalu menjemput Baekhyun untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Pernah sekali kesempatan, ketika mereka menapaki batu besar yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai bening, Chanyeol (yang berdiri dua langkah di depan Baekhyun) mengangsurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan si anak berjas hujan. Tapi Baekhyun bilang;

"Jangan bergerak!"

Betul saja, Chanyeol menuruti keinginannya bagai mantra. Ia benar-benar berhenti bergerak seperti apa yang Baekhyun bilang. Dan Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari mendahului Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa langkah agak jauh baru Baekhyun berkata, "Boleh bergerak~"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia menarik senyum simpul dan memaklumi jika sampai hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar belum pernah sekalipun ingin digenggam tangannya.

Baekhyun juga punya kebiasaan untuk menciptakan jarak tertentu ketika sedang bicara berdua dengan anak laki-laki tampan berambut keriting itu. Ia membuat garis pembatas tak kasat mata yang digores dengan batu apung kecil dan berkata pada Chanyeol bila ia tidak boleh melewatinya. Ah, tapi itu berlaku ketika Chanyeol selesai menunaikan tugasnya mengantar Baekhyun dengan selamat sampai ke Vihara.

Lalu dengan tampang inosennya, Baekhyun melambai pelan ke arah Chanyeol seraya tersenyum apik. Yang hanya bisa Chanyeol balas dengan lambaian serupa.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bila Chanyeol selalu akan menghela napasnya saat tubuh mungil itu hilang di balik pintu kayu.

**~OoO~**

Mereka berdua kedapatan tugas piket di waktu bersamaan.

Dan itu membuat dua anak laki-laki yang masih hijau-hijau itu tersenyum senang.

Mereka paling suka jika kebagian pekerjaan mengelap kaca. Baekhyun akan mengerjakan sisi luar, sementara Chanyeol di dalam.

Baekhyun akan melakukan gerakan apik dari kanan ke kiri, yang refleks diikuti Chanyeol. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun akan menghembuskan napas hangatnya di permukaan kaca bening itu. Membuat beberapa uap tercetak jelas dan itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri.

Perbuatan paling konyol seperti itupun, akan diikuti Chanyeol!

Ketika Baekhyun selesai meniupi sisi satu, Chanyeol akan melakukan hal serupa terhadap sisi luar si kaca. Dan mereka akan tertawa ketika Taehee mendamprat mereka dengan wajah galaknya.

**~OoO~**

"_Bernyanyi di padang alang-alang…_

_Kau burung tekukur kecil yang bersedih…"_

Ya. Chanyeol selalu mengulang-ulang bait itu kala mereka pulang ke rumah ketika sekolah usai.

Tapi hari itu tampak lain. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan wajahnya terkejut saat meraba seluruh isi tas tapi tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampirinya.

"_Dia _hilang." lesu Baekhyun.

"Apanya?"

"Tirukaka."

Chanyeol langsung berputar-putar di tempatnya berdiri. Melirik-lirik di sekitar kaki Baekhyun dan kakinya, dan menyisir beberapa langkah dekat mereka. Tapi mungkin Tirukaka sedang _mengambek_. Chanyeol mendesah panjang.

Saat ia sudah hampir menyerah, ada hewan yang telah familiar merayap pelan-pelan di lingkup pandangnya. Tepat di depannya!

"Itu dia!" pekik Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan mata, "Mana?"

Chanyeol melepas tas Baekhyun dan juga miliknya. Ia mulai mengendap-endap untuk menyergap Tirukaka dengan gerakan hati-hati. Tirukaka Baekhyun melajukan keempat kakinya yang di saat bersamaan, "Kutangkap kau!" Chanyeol melompat untuk menangkap hewan kecil itu.

Mata Baekhyun semakin membulat saat ia melihat Chanyeol nekat. Tubuhnya menyungsep ke depan dan kepalanya hampir terbentur batu, untung saja masih jauh. Baekhyun masih membatu ketika Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Sepercik cairan eboni pekat menghias wajah tampan si anak laki-laki.

Chanyeol meringis.

Ia membuka tangkupan tangannya …

…namun nihil.

Tirukaka tidak ada di sana.

Chanyeol kebingungan dan celingak-celinguk. Ternyata Tirukaka itu berbelok arah dan masuk ke rawa berlumpur yang tidak cukup dalam.

Hewan itu meloncat, menyisakan hembusan angin yang mengejek.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Tapi Baekhyun dibuat heran manakala Chanyeol mencopot kedua sepatunya dan mengangsurkan itu pada Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol pun melompat ke dalam becekan berlumpur tersebut—mengabaikan fakta bahwa bisa saja Nyonya Park yang cantik akan memukulinya dengan rotan karena anak itu mengotori celana jinsnya.

Chanyeol hampir jatuh beberapa kali. Tubuhnya oleng ke sana ke mari dan terciprat lumpur. Tapi ia tidak sekalipun memedulikannya. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya perlu menemukan Tirukaka secepat mungkin.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan diam. Anak itu juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol sampai harus masuk ke dalam kubangan itu. Sementara Chanyeol masih terus mencari tanpa banyak mengeluh.

Awannya mendung, petir berkelebat-kelebat di atas kepala mereka. Tapi Chanyeol masih gigih. Bahkan ketika butir air menjelma menjadi badai hujan, Chanyeol tidak berhenti.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat keriting itu menengadah dan merasakan tetesan hujan menusuk, merembesi celah pakaiannya yang kotor oleh lumpur. Ia menyisir ke kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, samping kemudian samping lagi. Tanpa berpikir untuk menyerah.

Beberapa kali ia mengais jerami basah, kakinya juga ada yang kena gores cangkang siput kosong. Dan Baekhyun terlampau terpana hingga kata-katanya hilang. Melihat Chanyeol begitu bersemangat mencari Tirukaka-nya, membuat Baekhyun tersentuh.

Terkadang Chanyeol mengernyit jijik. Sebetulnya, ia tidak suka bermain kotor-kotoran yang begini. Ini adalah yang pertama kali, dan ia bersumpah ini juga harus jadi yang terakhir kali.

Chanyeol melompat dengan gesit, meniti langkah tanpa suara, dan mendesah panjang saat lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil.

Cbur.

Cbur.

_Tes._

Ia suka melihat semangat Chanyeol, tapi di lain sisi Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat untuk menghalau dingin air hujan. Jadi ia bergumam pelan, "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia. Ayo kita pergi…" ajaknya.

Chanyeol sempat menoleh, sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya ia membalas, "Baekhyun berteduh duluan saja. Aku tidak kenapa-napa," Lalu sibuk lagi dengan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol yang riang. Chanyeol yang bersemangat. Chanyeol yang tidak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun.

Kurang lebih itu mampu membuat Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengerat jas hujan kuningnya dengan jari yang gigil oleh dingin. Chanyeol betul-betul rela mengorbankan dirinya demi Baekhyun. Meskipun itu hanya kadal.

"_Chanyeol?"_

**.**

**.**

Hujan telah usai semenjak duapuluh menit lalu. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menumpang berteduh di sebuah bangunan tua yang halamannya luas. Hitung-hitung menunggu tetesannya betul-betul reda.

Meski Chanyeol menggigil hebat, ia tetap memaksakan senyumannya yang konyol ketika menatap Baekhyun. Memang, Tirukaka tak berhasil dibawa pulang, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah esok hari ia akan kembali mencarinya.

Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya dan bergumam, "Kau itu bodoh." dengusnya dengan senyuman miris.

Baekhyun melepas jas hujan kuningnya dan beranjak, melapisinya untuk tubuh Chanyeol yang lumayan beku. Baekhyun tidak kehujanan, dan hanya kedinginan. Ia memeluk kakinya erat seraya mengusap-usap tangannya membuat kehangatan.

Beberapa lama agak canggung, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Si keriting tampan itu membagi hangat lapis jas kuning Baekhyun dengan cara memepetkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menolak, dan entah mendapat insting dari mana, ia justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang kuyup oleh air hujan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, meski kenyataannya bahu Chanyeol dingin, itu terasa begitu nyaman disinggahi, jadi ia termangu beberapa saat lamanya. Chanyeol menumpangkan kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Dan selama itu pula, jantung Chanyeol dibuat berderu karena sentuhan kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia merasakan _percikan_ kecil.

_Perasaan apa itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2x7**

**7200x25200 = 50400:14 = 3600**

"_Baekhyun sudah tidak di sini, nak…"_

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol mendapat cacar air. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi bentol-bentol berisi cairan yang sangat gatal, rasanya pedih. Ia hanya mampu terbaring lemas dengan kompres menempel di dahi.

Barangkali kutukan Baekhyun kembali bekerja. Anak itu ingat ketika kemarin senja menjelang matahari tergelincir ke peraduannya mereka sempat membagi hangat bersama-sama. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun menumpangkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

Jongin (ketua kelas berkacamata) yang kebetulan menengok Chanyeol bilang padanya bahwa Baekhyun terlihat murung di kelas. Ia menangis ketika jam istirahat tiba, ketika ruang kelas mulai kosong. Dan anak itu pulang dengan menaruh harapan besar bahwa Chanyeol akan masuk keesokan harinya.

Tapi cacar bukanlah penyakit mudah. Itu tidak akan sembuh hanya dalam tempo satu-dua hari saja. Dan sayangnya, Baekhyun terlampau diliputi oleh rasa bersalah. Ia pikir, dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menderita sampai harus sakit beberapa lama.

Tapi lain halnya dengan pemikiran Chanyeol, ia yang sakit sama sekali bukanlah kesalahan Baekhyun. Sebab, Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan. Ia ingin Baekhyun terkesan. Namun setelah selang beberapa waktu Chanyeol mulai kembali masuk sekolah, Baekhyun tidak pernah datang kembali ke sana. Anak itu selalu absen. Bangkunya yang kosong, menyisakan kekecewaan bagi Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Seperti jarum jam yang selalu berputar ke kanan tanpa melawan arah, manakala begitu dia telah merasa nyaman dengan sekolah dan rumah barunya, kemarin pagi ibunya bangun dan menganggap tempat tinggal mereka saat itu sudah tidak layak lagi. Jadi, bersama dengan ayahnya dan dirinya, mereka bertiga mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan pindah ke tempat lain. Ya, keluarga Park akan pindah ke kota.

Ayahnya tengah mengangkat tivi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil bak terbuka, sementara ibunya memeriksa perkakas rumah tangga yang belum masuk kardus. Di saat yang sama ketika Chanyeol bangun dengan berlari-lari.

Ia mengenakan sepatu sandalnya dengan terburu-buru sampai alis ibunya dibuat mengerut.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berkemas? Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya wanita itu saat melihat Chanyeol tidak pernah segesit ini dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol sedikit mengobrak-abrik bawaan ayahnya, "Di mana?"

"Memangnya kau mencari apa?"

Belum sempat ayahnya tahu yang ia cari, Chanyeol berlari dengan kecepatan tak terkendali, ibunya berteriak, "HEI! KAU MAU KE MANA?"

Semasa bodoh. Chanyeol hanya harus cepat!

Samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar oktaf melengking ibunya yang bilang; "Jangan bermain di lumpur lagi! Kau dengar?"

**~OoO~**

Pendeta Siwon menatapnya dengan mata tipis. Pandangannya menerawang, seolah mencari kebenaran dari sesuatu yang disampaikan oleh si anak yang kini ngos-ngosan menarik napas.

Anak laki-laki itu wajahnya dekil dan kumal tercoreng debu. Ia memakai kaos hijau lumut. Dan di tangannya tertelut kotak antik yang isinya ditebak-ditebak oleh Siwon apa gerangan.

Itu Chanyeol. Dan ia mengangsurkan kotak keramat itu langsung pada Siwon. Yang diterimanya dengan baik.

Hmm. Isinya terlampau unik. Sebuah kadal-kadalan kayu yang tertegun di tumpuk kertas yang ia susun rapih.

Siwon mengernyitkan alis, dan saat ia menatap wajah Chanyeol, anak itu menyoja dengan dalam dan sopan. Menghaturkan salam terakhir kali sebelum berbalik.

Ia pergi dengan gontai setelah sebelumnya menitipkan sebuah pesan beserta kotak kayu itu pada sang biksu.

Dan besoknya, Chanyeol sekeluarga positif pindah.

Sejak hari itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7+10**

**(7x365x3600) + (10x365x3600) = 22338000:365:17 = 3600**

"_Mengapa kau begitu menyukai Matematika?"_

Biasanya, sauna di kota tidak pernah seramai ini kecuali ketika di hari libur. Tapi tidak tahu ada angin apa, setiap orang jadi seakan-akan berlomba memenuhi bak berisi air hangat di pemandian umum itu. Seoul sedang sinting.

Ada remaja laki-laki diskusi sesuatu yang menarik dengan ayahnya di salah satu bak. Di saat mereka yang lain sudah tidak betah, dan memilih membasuh badan, mereka justru sebaliknya.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali…," komentar si anak.

Ia membuat gelembung-gelembung udara dalam air sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata sang ayah.

Ia… tampan. Hidungnya mancung dan matanya berbutir coklat. Telinganya bagaikan peri _ELF, _lebar mencuat di sisi kepalanya. Membuat fiturnya makin rupawan.

"Ibumu ingin kau masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi sebelum kau pergi…, Chanyeol-_ah_." ujar ayahnya pelan. Laki-laki itu mendengus, "Tapi aku ke sana untuk belajar, Ayah."

Ayahnya mencibir, "Tapi bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan seorang gadis…"

Laki-laki itu—Chanyeol, menggeleng, "Dia bukan wanita, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Heh?" ayahnya tersentak, tapi mengulum senyum. "Sama saja, bisa saja kau hilang kendali meski dia laki-laki?"

"Aish," erangnya, "hentikan itu. Dia hanya seorang teman."

"Begitu kemaluanmu ditumbuhi bulu, kau tidak bisa lagi sekedar menjadi teman!" ujar ayahnya agak keras.

Chanyeol memasang tampang merajuk yang kental dan mengerang, "Ahh." Ia menunduk sebentar kemudian kembali menatap ayahnya, "Tapi dia tidak mungkin semenarik itu." jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Kini ganti ayahnya mengerang, "Apa aku menikahi ibumu karena penampilannya?"

_Oh._

Chanyeol menatapnya curiga dan bergumam, "Haaa…"

"Aih, tidak, tidak. Artinya, perasaanku telah mengalahkanku, dan berikutnya yang aku tahu ibumu hamil dan…"

"Denganku?"

"Hngnggg…"

Chanyeol mulai tertarik menggoda ayahnya, ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan selidik.

**.**

**.**

"Omong-omong, apa kalian tetap berhubungan?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak. Dia hanya menghubungiku entah dari mana."

Ayahnya mengeryit seakan mendengar hal paling tabu yang pernah ada. "Sudah sepuluh tahun. Bukankah itu aneh?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, ayahnya tertawa dengan begitu hambar. "Itulah yang daritadi kupikirkan."

Jika dipikir-pikir memang aneh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi, sama-sama berpisah. Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah melacak keberadaan Chanyeol dan kembali menghubunginya?

Entahlah.

**~OoO~**

Dua anak laki-laki tengah menunggu angkutan di bangku panjang.

Masih dengan jas hujan kuning, sepatu merah mencolok dan tas besarnya yang juga berwarna merah, ia duduk damai dengan anak laki-laki yang merupakan temannya.

Bis kuning itu datang dan menepi. Mereka segera naik.

Tapi kau salah kaprah jika mengira anak berjas hujan kuning cerah itu adalah Baekhyun; atau anak laki-laki yang merupakan temannya itu Chanyeol.

Bukan, itu bukan mereka. Sebab Baekhyun baru saja datang! Yah, si anak kecil berjas hujan kuning telah menjelma menjadi sosok remaja tujuhbelas tahun dengan rupa menawan.

Baekhyun kini mondar-mandir dengan pakaian yang tergolong sederhana. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan jas hujan kuning, memang. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap menggunakan pakaian yang panjang.

Ia mengantungi kepalan tangannya sembari bersenandung. Tapak kakinya terdengar jelas mengetuk aspal kala ia berjalan-jalan bosan. Ia menunggu dengan gelisah, harap-harap cemas.

Ketika ia menoleh—

**.**

**.**

Kereta yang memasuki distrik Jeonju akan selesai di pemberhentian terakhir. Itu artinya, Chanyeol akan dapat kembali menyapa kampung halaman ini sukaria.

Ketika kereta itu direm dengan decit yang ngilu, Chanyeol turun sembari mengagumi awan biru (sama sekali tidak berubah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu).

Ia melirik jam tangannya dengan sambil memastikan. Sepertinya _cinta masa kecilnya _sudah menunggu di situ, deh.

**.**

**.**

Sudah bus ke-25 yang Baekhyun cek, juga ia tolak naiki sampai detik ini. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan-kiri juga masih nihil. Mungkinkah bus Chanyeol mengalami _delay_?(uh, terdengar seperti pesawat saja).

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sumringah, dan melajukan kakinya lebih kencang ke stasiun terdekat. Laki-laki itu mondar-mandir di sana. Sementara di sisi lain Baekhyun pun melakukan hal serupa.

Bedanya, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol mendatanginya di halte—sementara Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun menjemputnya di stasiun!

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah, memandang ujung jalanan yang lengang.

Dan Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya pada bangku panjang di sana sembari matanya melacak keberadaan Baekhyun. Barangkali ada di sana.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun mengeluh; "Aku tahu. Seharusnya kami sepakat untuk bertemu di stasiun…"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan bergumam, "Aku tahu. Seharusnya kami sepakat untuk bertemu di halte bus…"

Yah. Mereka sama-sama tidak _sadar_ rupanya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa dia belum datang?"

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara menunggu-Chanyeol-di-halte-bus. Ia melangkah gontai ke arah jalan pulang dengan mengantungi kepalan tangannya. Jalanan basah, sebab semalam Jeonju diguyur hujan agak deras.

Ia melihat traktor milik seorang paman, lewat dengan tumpukan jerami di belakangnya.

Ia mendengus karena matanya yang cukup jeli dapat menilik _sesuatu _yang kelihatan familiar.

Laki-laki di boks boncengan sang paman petani menatapnya dengan lensa yang membesar tiba-tiba, seperti tersadar.

"Ba.. Baek Baek Hyun~"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum di balik punggungnya ketika ia juga tidak salah menebak, ternyata benar laki-laki bertopi itu Chanyeol, teman masa kecilnya.

Chanyeol masih mengembangkan seringai, "Byun Baekkie~" panggilnya lagi. Tapi ketika ia tidak mendapat respon apapun, Chanyeol melompat cepat dari traktor, mengucap terimakasih bagi paman itu dan berlari menyesuaikan irama langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan namun enggan berbalik. Chanyeol memandang dengan antusias, "Apa kau Baekhyun?" tanyanya frontal.

Baekhyun membalik badan dan membusungkan dada. "Baekhyun, Baekhyun pantatmu!" makinya. Chanyeol gugup, sumpah ia takut salah orang. "M—Maaf kukira—"

Tapi Chanyeol bukan sedang salah orang atau Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi orang lain; tidak. Baekhyun langsung menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu akan kembali berbalik mengejar si paman traktor.

"Kau bilang kau akan tiba di sini pukul 1?" sinis Baekhyun, "apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang, huh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun masih sama _menggemaskannya_ seperti dulu.

Otaknya menarik alasan dengan agak direkayasa, "Kau bilang kau akan datang ke stasiun kereta?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" balas Baekhyun sangsi. Wajahnya terangkat, menantang manik Chanyeol dengan nyalang. "Aku punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan dari sekedar menunggu seperti idiot di stasiun!"

Chanyeol tertegun dengan rentet kalimat Baekhyun, "Bukan—Bukan itu maksudku…" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk segala arah dengan asal, mencoba membuat pembelaan, "Aku tak bisa mendapat tumpangan, jadi—"

Baekhyun mendecak, "Apa? Ada banyak tumpangan di sini."

Chanyeol meringis, ketahuan bohong. "Emm, mandi. Tadi aku sedang mandi," katanya. "Pasti tidak ada kamar mandi di kuil. Kan?"

Baekhyun melotot semacam biji matanya akan keluar. "Apa? Kau pikir kami tidak mandi? Apa aku terlihat seperti manusia biadab, hoh? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku membersihkan diri? Kau kira aku ini kotor?" rentetnya, ia menggaruk badannya sendiri dengan bermaksud memojokkkan Chanyeol. Sialan sekali laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol memasang tanda damainya. Ia menyengir seraya mengacungkan dua jari—telunjuk dan tengah—di depan muka Baekhyun. "Tapi apa kau tahu?" tanyanya membelokkan arah bicara.

"Apa?" suara Baekhyun masih sangat kesal.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang mengambil napas dalam-dalam, hampir tersenyum ketika teman masa kecilnya itu berubah melembut. Dan kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut bebas Chanyeol mengejutkannya seperti peluit kereta uap, "Kau makin cantik,"

Chanyeol memuji tanpa menambah atau mengurangi. Apa adanya. Sebab memang begitulah kenyataannya, Baekhyun sepuluh tahun berselang menjadi tampak lebih bersinar.

Baekhyun tertegun, salah tingkah. Ia sempat memandang manik bundar Chanyeol dan memutuskan kontak mata itu. Tepat di saat raut mengejek Chanyeol menguar kembali, "Sedikit. Hanya sedikit."

Mungkin kesal karena merasa dipermainkan, jadi Baekhyun memberinya sebuah tatapan membunuh. Dan itu langsung membuat Chanyeol ciut seketika. Lagi-lagi, ia meringis.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya kau berpikir kami hidup tanpa pernah mandi…"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mencibir, mereka sampai pada pohon tua yang daunnya sangat rindang yang dulu selalu mereka jadikan sebagai tempat curhat ketika pulang sekolah. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun menatapnya tapi langsung memalingkan wajah, "Lupakan saja."

"Apa itu?" kejar Chanyeol yang penasaran.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menepikan dirinya. Laki-laki itu melihat sekeliling dan memastikan bahwa jalanan itu sedang sepi. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kami memiliki sumber air panas di kuil," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol kaget. "Apa?"

"Jangan bilang ini pada siapapun," decak Baekhyun, "harga tanahnya akan meroket,"

Laki-laki tinggi tampan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai lebih lama. "Kalian memiliki sumer air panas di sana?"

"Dapatkah kau menyimpan rahasia ini untukmu seorang?" Baekhyun menanya dengan raut serius.

Chanyeol ingat itu. Chanyeol masih sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya menciptakan gerakan yang terlampau tiba-tiba. Hanya demi meyakinkan si bocah berjas hujan kuning dulu.

Ia menatap manik hitam Baekhyun, menepuk dada kanan dengan kepalan tangan, dan mengunci mulutnya lewat satu gestur penutup nan apik. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan tertawa kecil, "Kau masih ingat,"

Seperti biasa, seperti kebiasaannya semasa mereka kanak-kanak itu; Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar mengikuti langkahnya dengan melambaikan tangan. Tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah ada di depan sana, beberapa meter lebih jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berpijak. Aneh.

**.**

**.**

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengulangi semua yang bisa diulang. Termasuk duduk di batang pohon tua ini, yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai kecil. Pohon yang umurnya telah mencapai bilangan ratus tahunan, barangkali.

Dan Baekhyun menyuguhi Chanyeol akan cerita-ceritanya yang makin ke mari makin tidak pernah masuk akal—

"…Gunung Daebong sebenarnya gunung berapi yang aktif…" ucapnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. Siapapun itu orang Korea pasti tahu kalau gunung itu telah lama vakum dan sudah ditetapkan jadi bukan gunung aktif. Jadi dia menanyakannya, "Apa?"

"Gunung berapi aktif! Dengan lava!" Baekhyun berucap berapi-api.

Untunglah di sana hanya mereka berdua saja yang bercakap-cakap. Coba saja kalau di sini ramai. Pasti Baekhyun sudah dikira mereka seorang yang gila. Betul.

Baekhyun mendesah, "Tapi mereka merahasiakannya, jadi para wisatawan tidak akan datang,"

Chanyeol mendecak. "Yang benar saja,"

"Ish," Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol risih, "kau menjadi lebih sinis sejak tinggal di Seoul." Chanyeol berdeham. "Baru-baru ini lava dimuntahkan dari gunung dan para tentara harus menahan lava agar tidak menyebar," kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentara tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," elak Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Siapa bilang mereka tidak bisa?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata, "Yah. Karena…, hmm,"

"Apa, apa?"

Baekhyun meringis ketika tahu Chanyeol memang tidak _berbakat_. "Paman!" teriaknya. Beberapa pria usia tigapuluhan di pinggir sungai itu menatap keduanya dengan raut perhatian. Mereka menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tadi sibuk dengan sekop serta garu. Menyendoki lumpur yang mengendap.

"Jika gunung berapi meletus di sekitar sini, apa kalian akan menghentikan lavanya?" tanya Baekhyun. Cenderung tidak dimengerti dan retorika untuk mendapat sebuah jawaban logis. Satu tentara botak memandangnya bingung, dan mengalihkan tatapan pada temannya yang memakai baju oranye terang. "Lava?"

"Kalian bisa menghentikannya, tidak?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Ya," jawabnya, "kurasa kami bisa."

'_Menghentikan lava agar tidak menyebar?' _pikir Chanyeol aneh.

Baekhyun bagai kejatuhan durian runtuh. Ia menyeringai begitu mendengar jawaban sang tentara, dan beralih memandang Chanyeol dengan rupa mengejek. "Lihat. Kau lihat itu?"

Chanyeol merasa malu jika ia harus _kalah _di depan Baekhyun. Ia bertanya, "Apa Anda benar-benar yakin, Paman?"

"Ya, ya. Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar kasak-kusuk si tentara botak dengan temannya; mulai sedeng. _"Kita bisa menggunakan sekop,"_

Chanyeol mendecih, hal _nonsense _apa-apaan itu? Ia tertawa dengan hambar. "Dasar sekelompok orang aneh. Mereka pikir sekop bisa menghentikan lava?"

**.**

**.**

Di tikungan jalan depan bukit, terkenal dengan toko kelontong milik Paman Kim, pria tua paruh baya yang nyentrik, memakai kacamata hitam, dan selalu membawa kipas lipat ke mana-mana.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah menghabiskan sore hari mereka di sana. Duduk, menyesapi semilir angin berhembus di balik celah daun, dan menyicipi es loli yang baiknya agak sukar mencair.

Saat sepasang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun masuk dan menggetarkan lonceng di pintu masuk, tepat bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang keluar toko sembari menggenggam dua buah loli di masing-masing tangannya.

Baekhyun menunggunya di bale-bale dekat pohon besar. Dan ketika Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, ia menoleh.

"Pemilik tokonya masih ingat denganku," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menulum senyum simpul, menerima es loli yang diangsurkan Chanyeol dan membuka bungkusannya.

Sambil sibuk menggigiti permukaan es, Baekhyun menarik napas. "Bukankah anak-anak di Seoul mengikuti les tambahan?" tanyanya. Sedikit bermaksud mempertanyakan kebenaran tentang Chanyeol yang memilih tinggal di Vihara beberapa lama sebelum masuk dan mendaftar Perguruan Tinggi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Memang. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan gayaku," katanya. Ia mengangkat-angkat alis dengan maksud 'kalau-kau-tahu-apa-maksudku.'

Baekhyun mendesah, "Itu kalimat yang selalu dikatakan oleh anak yang bernilai jelek," komentarnya.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Nilaiku cukup bagus."

"Benarkah?"

"Ck. Aku hanya perlu sedikit bantuan dalam hal Matematika," erang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan berniat menggoda Chanyeol lebih jauh, "Bagaimana dengan Bahasa Inggris?"

"Bahasa Inggris-ku lumayan," gagap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan mengangguk. "Baiklah." katanya mengambil jeda, "_Do you prefer peeled peas, or unpeeled peas? Partiality to peas; peeled or unpeeled peas, proves pointless._"

(Mana yang lebih kau suka, kacang polong yang telah dikupas, atau yang belum dikupas? Memilih kacang polong; yang dikupas maupun tidak dikupas, tidak berarti apa-apa.)

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Sok mengerti.

"_Peas, peeled or unpeeled. Presumably persist being peas. Perhaps, currently, I prefer unpeeled peas to peeled peas._"

(Kacang polong, dikupas ataupun tidak dikupas. Tetap saja akan tetap dibilang kacang polong. Boleh jadi, saat ini, aku lebih menyukai kacang polong yang tidak dikupas ketimbang yang dikupas.)

"Yeah."

Baekhyun melayangkan jurus terakhirnya. Mungkin saja bisa membuat Chanyeol _skak-mat! _"_How about you?_"

(Apa kabarmu? / Kalau kamu? / Bagaimana kabarmu? / Bagaimana denganmu?)

Chanyeol menoleh. Setelah berkosakata hingga mulut si pemuda mungil hampir berbusa, perkatannya tak lebih hanya sebagai 'masuk-telinga-kanan-keluar-telinga-kiri' bagi Chanyeol. Ia hanya familiar dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Sisanya, jangan ditanya.

"_How about you?_"

(Apa kabarmu? / Kalau kamu? / Bagaimana kabarmu? / Bagaimana denganmu?)

Chanyeol tergagap. Salivanya tertahan di batang tenggorokan dan gugup. Ia malu bila harus mengakui kemampuan berbahasanya yang di bawah rata-rata itu.

Akhirnya ia menjawab dengan seadanya; "_I'm fine. Thank you, and you?_"

(Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih, kau sendiri?)

Baekhyun terkikik sampai tertawa dengan sangat geli menyadari jawaban konyol Chanyeol namun memang, itu sangat masuk akal jika dilihat dari _question tag _yang barusan Baekhyun layangkan. Chanyeol _jenius_.

**~OoO~**

Chanyeol sudah sampai di Vihara tempat Baekhyun selama ini tinggal dan menuntut ilmu selepas ia pergi. Laki-laki itu disambut dengan senyum ramah Pendeta Siwon dan juga teh hijaunya.

Tiga orang itu duduk dengan sikap sila di atas _tatami _bambu dengan sebuah meja kecil membatasi duduk biksu itu dengan dua anak muda. Setelah semua cawan porselen terisi dengan air hangat, sang biksu mempersilahkan mereka sendiri menyeruput bagiannya.

Baekhyun meminum tehnya pelan-pelan. Sementara Chanyeol—yang notaben belum tahu tata-krama dalam Vihara, minum dengan suara sangat berisik. Itu membuat Siwon terganggu dengan caranya. Ia menegur Chanyeol, "Suara yang kau buat cukup mengganggu."

"Maafkan aku, Pak Pendeta." Chanyeol menyoja Siwon dengan dalam.

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, "Apa dia si Cacar Air itu?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat bertatapan sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, "Ya."

"Kau harus fokus mulai sekarang. Tiga orang yang tinggal di kamar itu berhasil lulus ujian." ucapnya mengambil jeda. "Jika kau berusaha cukup keras, kau juga akan berhasil."

Chanyeol mengerling. "Tapi aku tidak berencana untuk mengikuti ujian," katanya. Sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak dengan teh, dan kening Siwon mengerut beberapa tumpuk.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke mari?"

"Sekedar menemui Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol enteng.

**~OoO~**

Penerangan Vihara tidak pernah sepekat ini sebelumnya. Meski memang, di sana dilarang bagi para biksu untuk menggunakan listrik. Dengan alasan mereka ingin hidup lebih membumi.

Chanyeol harus membiasakan dirinya dengan semua ini. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang menggigiti lengannya, serta penerangan yang hanya dengan sebuah lilin redup.

Malam itu pula, Siwon memberinya tugas untuk mengerjakan soal beberapa tingkat lebih mudah ketimbang soal milik Baekhyun. Soalnya cukup tebal dan rata-rata terdiri dari esay berstruktur. Itu membuat Chanyeol sangat bosan (bosan karena berpikir jawabannya apa, maksudnya).

Alhasil Chanyeol menggigiti pensilnya dengan gemas dan memandangi wajah adiktif Baekhyun yang ditimpa sinar rembulan. Manis sekali, seperti susu. Permukaannya nampak halus dan Chanyeol sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi ia pun tahu, kalau sampai Chanyeol berani melakukannya sudah habis dia dijadikan sasak tinjunya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjakan soal-soal dengan tenang. Ia tidak berisik. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin resah.

Chanyeol bergerak-gerak di tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak mengerti harus menjawab soal ini dengan uraian apa, sebab nilai akademiknya dari dulu memang tak pernah bagus. Ia mendongak ketika Baekhyun menunduk dengan dalam, menulisi kertas jawabannya.

Awalnya memang maksud Chanyeol hanya untuk menyalin jawaban dari kertas Baekhyun ke kertasnya, tapi…, ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun malam itu menggunakan baju panjang dengan bagian dada yang mengekspos leher putihnya.

Chanyeol berkeringat dingin. Ia menelah ludah susah payah sambil mencari posisi pas untuk _melihat_.

Sedikit—Sedikit lagi saat pandangan Chanyeol jatuh tertumbuk di celah kaus singlet Baekhyun, laki-laki itu mendongak tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah dan bolamatanya bergerak-gerak. Ia segera menggenggam pensil dengan cepat dan pura-pura menuliskan jawaban.

Baekhyun mencibir, "Apa kau _melihatnya_?"

"A—Apa? Melihat apa? Aku tidak," elak Chanyeol.

"Kau melihatnya! Kau pasti melihatnya!" Baekhyun bersikeras.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, "Yah…"

Baekhyun membelakkan mata. "Kau melihat jawabanku? Ish, kau curang!"

Chanyeol tertegun. Syukur beribu syukur ternyata Baekhyun mengiranya melihat jawaban—bukan yang _bukan-bukan_. Ia mengulum bibir atasnya, "Oh…"

"Mengapa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa _menahan diri_." Oh yeah! Apa yang tersirat dan apa yang tersurat itu beda lho, ya.

Chanyeol terkikik kegelian di balik lengannya ketika Baekhyun mengambil penggaris plastik. "Berikan tanganmu!" suruh Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau bisa dihukum!"

Chanyeol menyeringai main-main. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun itu tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil dari Chanyeol. Mana mungkin tenaga laki-laki seperti dia akan mempan bagi Chanyeol? Dan, apa itu? Cuma penggaris plastik?

"Kau bercanda, ya? Baiklah~" Chanyeol akhirnya mengangsurkan tangannya. Senyumnya yang konyol membuat emosi Baekhyun naik ke ubun-ubun. "Kau sudah siap?" tantang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa-tawa dalam hati, "Ya, ya. Pukullah sekuat yang kau mampu."

Plak.

Baekhyun melayangkan satu pukulan.

Dan itu cukup keras.

Parahnya, itu sangat-sangat-sangat menyakitkan!

Raut Chanyeol seketika berubah masam. Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan. Tapi, ini di depan Baekhyun, jadi imejnya jangan sampai luntur.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol menarik kembali belah tangannya. Ia merasakan panas pukulan itu mulai menjalar di permukaan tangannya. Namun ia memasang wajah sok _cool_.

Baekhyun mengatup mulut, "Oh, Tuhan. Aku telah memukul terlalu keras!" Ia bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya dan beringsut menghampiri tas mereka yang tergeletak di samping, mengobrak-abrik isinya, "Apakah sakit?"

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mencari salep pereda nyeri, Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan satu teriakan ataupun pekik yang mungkin saja akan lolos dari mulutnya bila tidak ditahan. Ia menggosok-gosok tangannya cepat, sambil berdoa supaya sakitnya cepat reda.

"Di mana salepnya? Aku ingat kalau menyimpannya di sini," erang Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepala untuk bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol langsung membalas, "Tenang saja. Aku orangnya kuat." Meski dalam hati, Chanyeol sibuk mengumpat penggaris yang Baekhyun pakai untuk memukulnya tadi.

**~OoO~**

Hari demi hari terasa bagai lelehan es loli yang cepat mencair dalam mulut. Meski begitu, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang keberatan. Walaupun kehidupan di sini jauh dari gemerlap kota. Betul, mereka hidup tidak seperti remaja seusia mereka yang mana mungkin saja sangat akrab dengan yang namanya _bar _atau _pub_.

Tapi Vihara tidak pernah mengajarkan keindahan dunia semata. Lebih cenderung pada keikhlasan hati. Selama hampir setahun Chanyeol di sini, tak sekalipun ia mengenal sesuatu berdampak buruk. Paling tidak, Siwon memperlakukannya bagai anak asuh sendiri.

Jadi, mereka membersihkan lantai bagian depan Vihara dengan berlomba-lomba paling cepat selesai; mengeluh kelelahan ketika selesai. Mandi dengan air sumur yang dinginnya mengalahkan es; Baekhyun mengguyur Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan bokser dan mulai menyirami tubuh atasnya, dengan tidak lupa Chanyeol selalu memprotes Baekhyun dan mulai mempertanyakan di mana letak sumber air panas yang pernah ia bilang. Menurutnya, buat apa mandi dengan air es kalau punya sumber air panas di sekitar situ?

Baekhyun lalu menggetok kepala Chanyeol menggunakan gayung saat itu. Dan menghadiahkan si laki-laki tinggi dengan sekulah air hangat.

Fakta bagusnya, Chanyeol juga sering merasa lelah untuk sekedar melirik bukunya dan mengulang pelajaran untuk esok hari. Kalau sudah begitu Baekhyun segera menarik bantal kecil dan menyangga kepala Chanyeol menggunakan itu. Dan Chanyeol akan tidur pulas, dengan Baekhyun menopangkan dagunya tanpa suara. Mengamati cara tidur Chanyeol yang unik meski laki-laki itu mendengkur dengan suara cukup mengganggu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan sederhana. Makan dengan menu sederhana pula.

Yang Chanyeol paling suka adalah saat Baekhyun memasak mi _ramyun _langsung panas-panas dari pancinya.

"Kelihatannya enak" selalu jadi komentar pertamanya untuk mengapresiasi hasil keringat Baekhyun yang bagi orang lain mungkin tidak seberapa. Dan meski Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak selain hanya merebus _ramyun_, Chanyeol tetap kukuh berpendirian padanya.

Berdua mereka makan di dapur yang asapnya masih mengepul. Uap hangat dari panci menyembul, membuat embun di sekitar pelipis.

**.**

**.**

"Ingin memainkan permainan?" tawar Baekhyun. Mereka sudah kenyang dengan menu makan malam hari ini (Ya, ya. Baekhyun membuat _ramyun. _Apalagi?).

"Permainan apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. "Berbicara dengan kalimat, tiga kata. Yang kalah harus mencuci piring!"

Chanyeol menggumam.

"Rasanya sangat enak." [Tiga kata]

"Aku tahu itu." [Tiga kata]

Giliran Chanyeol lagi tapi otaknya sudah buntu. Ia menggerak-gerakkan matanya dengan imajinatif, dan mendapat _ilham_.

"Tubuhmu indah, Baekhyun." ucapnya, lalu menahan tawa. [Tiga kata]

Baekhyun melongo dan segera tersadar. "Ayo cuci piringnya!" [Tiga kata]

"Hah?" kaget Chanyeol. "Kenapa? 'Tubuhmu indah, Baekhyun' itu juga tiga kata!"

"'Ayo cuci piringnya juga tiga kata, bodoh!" ejek Baekhyun dengan mimik menggemaskan. Chanyeol mendesis sial.

Mungkin setelah ini peringkat akademik Baekhyun sangat meroket jauh daripada Chanyeol. Ia terjebak. Maksud Baekhyun memang mengecohnya. Ia bukan menyuruhnya untuk mencuci piring, melainkan memancing Chanyeol mengucapkan lebih banyak kata agar ia protes dan jadi kalah. Benar-benar licik.

"Sialan,"

**~OoO~**

Di pagi di akhir pekan, mereka selalu mendedikasikan diri untuk hari _berekspedisi_. Suatu kali, mereka akan menyeberangi batu setapak yang di bawahnya mengalir danau. Dan pada suatu kesempatan, Chanyeol pernah berhenti dan menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, melompat ke samping di mana ada batu lain untuk dipijak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tertegun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Terpana dengan kesungguhan Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak mau _disentuh _olehnya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali ketika hari sudah gelap. Sedang ada di area pemakaman koloni perang. Baekhyun berjalan beberapa langkah diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya, menyorot jalanan menggunakan senter.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa nekat. Tangannya selalu berhenti sebelum menempel persis dengan Baekhyun. Entah itu untuk mengusap rambut, merangkul pundak, atau hanya sekedar menggenggam tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak berani.

Ketika ia mulai kehabisan akal, ia coba mengakali Baekhyun dengan bilang, "Lihat! Apa itu hantu?"

"Kau ingin aku memelukmu? Atau sebaiknya kita berpegangan tangan?" tanyanya lagi. Memodusi Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan heran. "Aku pikir ada hantu di sini!"

Raut Baekhyun berubah serius. Ia berhenti berjalan, "Sebenarnya, banyak…" katanya dengan berbisik, "…tentara Amerika banyak yang terbunuh di sini selama perang."

Ia menyorot beberapa patok nisan yang mulai berlumut. "Lihat, ini semua kuburan!"

Chanyeol seperti 'senjata makan tuan'. Ia menolah-noleh ke arah depan belakangnya seraya mencari sesuatu tak kasat mata. "Tidak mungkin ada hantu di sini,"

Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya, "Terserah saja. Yang penting jangan percaya padaku." ucapnya. Laki-laki muda itu lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri dengan gagah sambil masih mengerat senter.

Ting.

Ting.

Ya, Chanyeol agaknya mulai takut.

Ia mengejar laju Baekhyun yang jauh di depannya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_."

Tap.

Tap.

"Baekhyun-_ah_."

"WAAAAAA!" Baekhyun berbalik tanpa pemberitahuan. Menyorot wajahnya dengan senter dan membulatkan matanya maksimal. Chanyeol hampir mati beku di tempat karena kaget—bercampur takut.

Chanyeol menetralkan napasnya yang menderu dan mendecak, membuat Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa aku menakutimu?"

Chanyeol berjalan ke depan tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang meski Baekhyun memanggil-manggilnya. Laki-laki itu merasa sangat kesal.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Bahasa Inggris-ku begitu lancar?" Baekhyun mengoceh yang diabaikan Chanyeol. "Aku mempelajarinya dari hantu."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menghentikan jalannya, dan membuat dada Baekhyun yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya bertubrukan dengan punggung lebarnya.

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu…" desahnya, "Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu temanmu juga?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut beberapa senti, "Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa lancar berbahasa Inggris? Aku tidak punya kaset pelajaran itu,"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mempelajarinya dari hantu? Itu omong kosong."

"Sebenarnya normal bagi hantu Amerika untuk berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris,"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Jadi, apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu?"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya dengan pasti.

"Ada seorang pria yang menangkap dua orang perampok di Hari Natal. Dia baru berusia delapan tahun! Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Dia bilang begitu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya."

"Dalam Bahasa Inggris?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ck," Memutar bolamatanya, Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan, "yang benar saja."

"Kadang-kadang, dia juga datang untuk mengunjungiku di malam hari."

Chanyeol merubah raut mukanya menjadi agak keras. Dagunya bergemeretak, "Apa? Mengapa?" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Dia bilang karena dia kesepian…"

"Lalu? Dia tidak bisa begitu saja seenaknya memasuki kamarmu seperti itu di malam hari!" maki Chanyeol, "Dia seperti orang cabul, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti, "Yah, terkadang dia datang mengunjungiku ketika aku tidak berpakaian."

"APA?"

Chanyeol membuang mukanya tidak percaya, ia mendecih, menyumpah serapah dan bahkan memaki-maki si hantu sialan yang dimaksud. Dia juga hampir menumpahkan kesalnya saat Baekhyun sudah kembali menyambung perkataannya, "Sekali waktu, dia pernah datang ketika aku sedang mandi di danau…"

"Ah? Itu sangat gila!" desah Chanyeol, kemudian menatap mata Chanyeol yang membulat dengan kadar inosen. "Kau begitu naïf."

"Dia datang mengunjungimu bukan karena dia kesepian," tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Hah," sentak Chanyeol, "dengar, laki-laki tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Jadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sama sekali tidak terkoneksi.

Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat frontal; "Dia ingin melihatmu telanjang! Itulah sebabnya! Tidak heran jika hantu konyol itu mendatangimu. Dia hanya ingin melihatmu!" desah Chanyeol, menepuk dahinya sangat kesal. Dia saja belum pernah melihat Baekhyun telanjang—masa keduluan oleh hantu yang tak jelas apa dan bagaimananya?

"Lagipula mengapa kau mandi di danau?" cibir Chanyeol, "Kau harusnya memberitahu Pendeta untuk menyingkirkan hantu itu,"

"Ck. Lagipula siapa namanya?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, "Macaulay Caulkin. Dia tinggal di New York."

Dengan jawaban menyebalkan milik Baekhyun, telak membuat panas hati Chanyeol. Laki-laki itupun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sumringah dengan seringai di bibirnya. Mendesah kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" teriak Baekhyun di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka sampai di sebuah gudang tua tempat menyimpan makanan milik para biksu di Vihara. Hasil sumbangan dari warga sekitar. Baekhyun bilang, biksu-biksu itu tidak memakannya sekarang dengan alasan untuk jaga-jaga saat-saat darurat saja. Seperti ketika musim paceklik, atau saat sudah tidak ada lagi bahan makanan yang pantas untuk dimakan.

Baekhyun menyorot senternya, membuat beberapa anak tikus yang tadi sibuk berkejaran lari-lari dan mencicit ketakutan ke balik induknya. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun membuka sebuah peti besar berisi beras. Tapi ia bukan bermaksud mengambil berasnya. Mendesah panjang ketika sesuatu yang ia cari tak ada di sana.

Baekhyun berpindah ke bagian kiri. Di sana terdapat kotak-kotak kayu tergantung di dindingnya dengan rapih. "Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Chanyeol ketika membantu penglihatan mereka dalam gelap.

"Sesuatu yang nikmat." jawab Baekhyun. Ia mendongak bagian atas beras hingga sebuah benda dengan tutup merah terlihat jelas. Berkilau, dan bentuknya seperti…

"Stoples?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sst. Ini bukan sekedar stoples."

"Apa itu?"

"Anggur raspberi," goda Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang stoples itu. Gemericik isi di dalamnya terdengar jelas bagi telinga Chanyeol yang lebar. Dah oh, anggur raspberi? Itu adalah terbaik dari semua anggur terbaik yang pernah ada! Jarang ditemukan karena tidak diproduksi secara massal. Lebih tepatnya sebab ini adalah jamuan khusus bagi keluarga kerajaan.

"Aku yakin kau belum pernah merasakannya?" Baekhyun memeletkan lidah. Ia mengajak Chanyeol duduk di bale kayu terdekat, dengan Chanyeol yang sudah hampir meneteskan liur saking ingin. "Wow!"

**.**

**.**

Mereka bersulang menggunakan wadah batok kelapa yang Baekhyun cari dari tempat ditatanya. Setelah sebelumnya mengisi itu dengan kuah (anggur), Baekhyun menyerahkannya untuk diminum oleh si tinggi Chanyeol.

Ia membiarkan Chanyeol meneguknya lebih dulu. Gluk. Dan Baekhyun tertegun untuk menanti reaksi dari Chanyeol.

Ketika rasa itu mengecap di lidah Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, asing adalah yang paling kentara baginya. Ada manis, asam, sepat, serta getir, bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan membuat sensasi tersendiri. "Enak!" komentarnya, dan kembali menyeruput isi wadah dengan tidak sabar.

Baekhyun melongo. Ia menaruh wadahnya dengan cepat seraya merebut wadah minum milik Chanyeol, "Hati-hati. Jangan diminum semuanya!" peringatnya. Dan ia hanya bisa mengatup mulut takut ketika Chanyeol mulai menampakkan wajah orang mabuk.

"Aku merasakan kedatangannya. Ia mulai mendatangiku…" igau Chanyeol seperti orang sedeng. Ia memejamkan mata, dan bergestur sangat-amat menggigit, "Ah, itu hebat sekali!"

Baekhyun menatapnya maklum. Chanyeol sama halnya dengan dirinya ketika baru pertama disuguhi yang seperti _itu_. Jadi Baekhyun mengambil sendoknya yang tergeletak dan menggunakannya untuk menciduk air raspberi yang tersisa dalam wadah miliknya.

Ia menggunakan kelingking kanannya untuk mengaduk-aduk isi sendok sebentar dan tersenyum, menenggaknya dalam satu teguk. "Kau mana bisa menggunakan sendok!" sela Chanyeol namun terlambat. "Aku merasakannya," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia mendatangiku!" Uh, anggur raspberi memang tidak ada tandingannya!

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya ulang. "Dia mendatangiku seperti _gelombang_."

"Bagai gelombang?"

Atensi Chanyeol teralih menatap hewan kecil yang merayap di pinggir stoples. Punya antena kecil dan berlendir. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang akan sangat menjijikkan.

Yah, itu seekor siput kecil yang makin terlihat mungil di telapak lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan memamerkannya di depan Baekhyun. "Yang satu ini terlihat mirip denganmu," katanya.

Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menaruhnya dalam lidahmu?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Itu bagus untuk kita yang laki-laki!" kata Baekhyun. Sedikit memanas-manasi. Chanyeol menoleh, "Dalam hal apa?"

"Membuatmu menjadi lebih _jantan_!"

Chanyeol menjadi tertarik, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku mendengarnya dari keturunan ahli seksologi legendaris," ucapnya meyakinkan. "Jangan beritahu orang lain, karena kalau rahasia ini sampai bocor pasti siput akan punah…"

Dengan gerakan terlampau cepat, Chanyeol meletakkan siput kecil itu tepat di rongga mulutnya. Baekhyun tercekat, "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidah. Siput kecil itu berjalan di atas lidah Chanyeol yang liat. Baekhyun bergidik, sangat mual. Chanyeol benar-benar mempercayai seluruh apa katanya.

_Oh Tuhan._

Setelah mereka selesai, dan isi stoples anggur tinggal tersisa setengahnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun masih bergeming.

"Apa kau masih memiliki _kutukan _itu?"

"Tentu saja masih," jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol mundur sebentar dan menghela napasnya. Badannya bersandar pada tumpukan jerami dan ia menuding Baekhyun, "Kau aneh sekali."

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang aneh."

Chanyeol lalu memajukan wajahnya, berkata tepat di depan Baekhyun. Entah itu pengaruh mabuk atau sadar, Baekhyun tak perlu tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kata-kata Chanyeol terlalu menohok ulu hatinya. Baekhyun merasa sangat-sangat _jauh _dari Chanyeol padahal orang itu berada tepat di sampingnya. Entah untuk alasan apa, dia pikir kalau mereka memang tidak pernah mengikrarkan kejelasan tentang semuanya:

"_Walaupun kakiku bisa patah karena aku menciummu, aku tetap akan melakukannya suatu hari nanti,"_

Lalu yang Baekhyun lihat sedetik setelah berkata begitu adalah Chanyeol yang menarik dirinya dari Baekhyun, tampak menyeringai dengan guraunya yang menyebalkan.

Sebentar tertegun. Mengerjap. Waktu menyisakan Baekhyun menggumam sendirian, "Itulah sebabnya kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku takut akan menyakitimu…" ucapnya pilu. Menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Chanyeol telah lelap dalam mimpi. Dan mungkin perkataannya hanya sekedar lalu. Mungkin juga nanti ketika ketika bangun, Chanyeol sudah lupa kalau ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang telah lama Baekhyun pendam. Ingin ia katakan dan rasakan, tapi ia sadar itu _tidak mungkin_.

Lirih terdengar bersamaan setitik air bening yang turun melalui lekuk pipi pucatnya; "Aku mencintaimu…

…Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-_ah_."

**~OoO~**

Sudah genap dua tahun lebih Chanyeol menghabiskan hidupnya di Vihara. Menjalani kehidupan apa adanya layaknya para biksu. Dan hari ini, sudah waktunya ia akan kembali ke kota. Menuruti apa kata ibunya; mendaftar Perguruan Tinggi dan hidup di rumah mereka di Seoul.

Siwon melepasnya dengan upacara minum teh seperti waktu pertama Chanyeol datang ke mari.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi besok?" tanyanya final. Chanyeol mengangguk, menyisakan Baekhyun yang tertunduk dalam-dalam. Kali ini, mereka harus berpisah lagi.

Siwon meneliti Chanyeol, "Apa sudah cukup belajarmu?"

"Ya, Pendeta." balasnya. Siwon lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya memandang Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya diam. Siwon menarik napas, "Kau akan menjadi senior tahun depan. Kau harus belajar lebih keras."

"Ayo diminum," Siwon mempersilahkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir Chanyeol berada di sini. Ia menyajikan menu, hanya beberapa potong apel dan menu sehari-hari biksu. Dan mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Chanyeol menempat. Kamarnya, hanya saja ia membolehkan Chanyeol bertandang. Khusus malam ini.

Beberapa detik dia masih mengerat pegangan pada nampan. Di atas tempat tidur sebelah kanan ada dua potong selimut yang masih bersih dan tampaknya kasur jerami yang isinya baru diganti. Di sebelah kiri ada sebuah meja tempat Baekhyun menaruh barang-barang miliknya. Tembok batu sebelah-menyebelah dibuat begitu kuat supaya jangan terdengar ketuknya dari luar tapi bagian dari terobosan pipa pemanas kamar didempul, sehingga suaranya agak menggema. Hangat, begitulah kamar Baekhyun karena ia memasang pemanas. Ia tidak bisa tidur dalam suhu cukup dingin. Lagipula, pipa pemanas itu sendiri rupa-rupanya memang turut menyalurkan suara. Jendelanya dibuat kira-kira setinggi pinggul. Sehingga orang yang menatap ke luar langsung dapat tersuguhi apiknya bintang malam.

Chanyeol iseng menggeratak barang-barang Baekhyun. Ia memilih kamera _SLR_ di antara banyak yang terjajar. Baekhyun menghampirinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm. Mau berfoto?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendesah, "Jangan sembarangan mematai kamarku,"

"Maaf," Chanyeol balas menyeringai. Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan, "Kau tahu caranya mengupas apel?"

"Aku bisa mencobanya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang sederhana Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya. Ia mengupas apel dengan gerakan memutar. Dan meski belum terampil, itu digolongkan lumayan untuk seorang yang seumur hidup tidak pernah mengupas apel. Walau yah, daging buah apelnya banyak menempel di kulit apel.

"Apa kau dibolehkan makan daging?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tidak pernah peduli daging. Tapi… Aku sangat menyukai _sushi_."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. "Pernah aku memimpikannya. Rasanya begitu indah…" kata Baekhyun dibuat-buat. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan menaikkan alis, "Aku malah sudah bosan makan itu. Ayahku membuka restoran Jepang."

"Kau mesti sangat beruntung."

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan apelnya yang belum tuntas-tuntas. "Kau melihat dirimu menjadi seperti apa sepuluh tahun mendatang?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, "Mungkin aku akan menikah," komentarnya singkat.

Chanyeol tertegun, "Menikah?"

Dan tak butuh dua kali bagi Baekhyun untuk mengulang dan berkata, "Ya." agar Chanyeol mengerti.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap Chanyeol penuh kesungguhan, "Seorang bankir muda yang tampan,"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi bankir, Baek…"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Apa kau baru saja bermaksud bilang kau itu tampan?" ucapnya, membuat rona tipis Chanyeol memenuhi wajah karena malu.

"Yah… Tapi mengapa harus bankir?" protes laki-laki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun berdiri, melihat bintang dari jendela kamar dan menjawab, "Agar kami bisa merampok _bank _bersama-sama…" jedanya sebentar, "…lalu kita akan membeli pesawat ruang angkasa buatan Rusia."

Tak mendengar ada respon berarti, Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, "Kemudian aku akan menggunakannya untuk pergi dari planet ini…,"

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya taat, "Memangnya untuk apa?"

Agak lama sebelum Baekhyun beralih menatap pasang mata coklat terang milik Chanyeol. Masih dengan binarnya yang kekanakan seperti dulu, itulah dia. "**Karena planet ini bukanlah tempatku**…" bisik Baekhyun kelewat halus.

_Bukan. Ini bukan __**tempat**__ Baekhyun. Baekhyun…_

…_bukan berasal dari sini._

**.**

**.**

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil foto sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Duduk dengan berjauhan tapi dengan raut muka cerah, tersenyum, meski tanpa bergandeng tangan. Kamera telah melakukan hitung mundur. Ketika Baekhyun mengerjap, kamera itu berhasil berkedip dan melakukan tugasnya.

Malam itu pula. Di tempatnya masing-masing, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, sama-sama tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Berulang-ulang mereka merubah posisi tidur yang pas namun tidak dapat terpejam.

Chanyeol terus-menerus memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tentang asalnya. Betulkah itu, ia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut tidurnya dan mendesah, memikirkan Chanyeol yang barangkali kebingungan dengan semua yang pernah ia katakan. Memangnya Chanyeol akan percaya?

Mereka sama-sama memandang langit-langit kamar masing-masing. Pikiran itu jadi menerawang.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk _nekat _dan kabur dari kamarnya tepat pukul 12 tengah malam.

Ia mengendap-endap. Meminimalisir supaya tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang timbul, dan mengenakan sepatu hati-hati.

Saat sampai di pemakaman Amerika yang tempo lalu sempat ditakutinya, ia menyorot beberapa makam. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mungkin hanya hawa dingin jadi perasaannya dibuat merinding.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ketika sampai di tengah-tengah hutan, ia berhenti untuk menarik napas. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Kemejanya berkibar ditiup angin malam.

Chanyeol menyetop tumpangan. Beruntung ada sebuah mobil boks berhenti dan arahnya kebetulan menuju Seoul.

Dan meski angin dingin sangat ngilu menusuk kulit, Chanyeol akan mengerat pakaiannya yang tergolong tipis dan tersenyum lebar hanya dengan memikirkan senyuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bisa menjadi apapun dan mengorbankan semuanya demi Baekhyun seorang.

Berkilo-kilo meter untuk sampai di Seoul dan juga itu artinya masih berpuluh-puluh meter untuk dihabiskan untuk berlari hingga Chanyeol bisa sampai di restoran Jepang milik ayahnya tepat jam dua dini hari.

Ia menggedor pintu dengan tidak sabar dan memanggil ayahnya dari luar.

**.**

**.**

Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Yoochun alias Tuan Park terpaksa menuruti permintaan Chanyeol yang aneh: sebuah _bento _yang ditata cantik lengkap dengan _sushi _di dalamnya.

Tidak berselera dan mata masih terpejam setengah, Yoochun mengepal nasi dengan potongan ikan.

"Itu mengerikan!" komentar Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk. Yoochun menghela napas, "Biarkan saja dia makan yang seperti itu,"

Chanyeol merajuk lebih hebat. Ia menghentak-hentak kaki dan sampai melakukan _aegyo _gagal—demi _sushi _Baekhyun. "Bangunlah, Ayah."

Demi Tuhan, itu adalah yang pertama kali dalam tujuhbelas tahun hidupnya seorang Park Chanyeol melakukan _aegyo, _dan konyolnya lagi itu di depan sang ayah. Chanyeol merasa kali ini memang perlu mengeluarkan _jurus andalan _terjitu. Dan bila ini tidak mempan Chanyeol telah menyiapkan perangkat lain lagi seperti—

"Ayah! Membuat _sushi _adalah kemampuanmu yang terbaik! Tiada koki yang sebanding denganmu!" rayu Chanyeol.

Ketika Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas-malasan, di sana telah terpampang jelas wajah Chanyeol yang sangat konyol dan kusam—mungkin pengaruh debu dari perjalanannya ke mari. Dan serius, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan tertawa. Chanyeol kini bahkan bertingkah seperti bocah tiga tahun yang bila tak dibelikan mainan akan mengambek dan minta diajak pulang. Kurang lebih begitu.

Ayahnya tertegun sebentar sebelum membalas, enggan menuruti Chanyeol. "Jangan diragukan lagi yang itu," serta melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggulung _nori _bersama sekepal nasi putih.

Alis Chanyeol berkedut dengan kentara. "Ahaha, ayolah Ayah! Ini untuk Baekhyun~" Ia berdalih lagi. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Ayah!" serunya. Ia menghentak meja dengan kaki panjang yang tak sabar dan sarat kegemasan. Ayahnya sangat _tidak peka_.

"Sudahlah, bawa saja." ucap Yoochun, menyodorkan senampan _sushi _berantakan ke muka anaknya.

Di saat Chanyeol hampir frustasi, kelebatan pikir dalam otaknya mampir. Memaksa dia untuk menatap mata Yoochun yang sangat tipis. Ini jurus terakhir, dan kalau tidak mempan juga dia berjanji akan menceburkan diri ke dalam sumur di Vihara.

"Aku akan mendapatkan posisi lima besar untuk ujianku selanjutnya!" seru Chanyeol begitu serius. Nadanya terkesan dewasa, tidak ada lagi main-main. Yoochun sampai terbengong menatapnya. Betulkah ini Chanyeol si bandel yang itu? "Lima besar?"

Chanyeol mendesis, terlampau cepat ia mengutarakan. Dan pasti ayahnya tidak mau diajak main-main dengan ucapan itu. Dengan cepat pula Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, ia mengambil napas, memalingkan wajah. "Sepuluh besar," lirihnya.

Tak butuh pengeras suara bagi Yoochun untuk bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir dari anaknya. Ia memundurkan tubuh seraya mengangguk, "Baiklah," katanya, "itu cukup lumayan. Tapi… Bagaimana jika kau gagal?" sinis pria itu. Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada, Chanyeol tidak dapat sepenuhnya diandalkan, ia yakin itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik kotak lumayan besar, berisi garam kristal yang bubuknya menyengat. Baunya menyegrak seperti ingin menohok kerongkongan. Dengan sangat pasti ia menyekop isinya dengan sendok kayu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut. Yoochun menghela napas dengan tercekat. Tidak pernah percaya Chanyeol akan betul-betul senekat itu. Anaknya, terasa seperti bukan anaknya. Sebab Chanyeol yang ia kenal, belum pernah melakukan hal yang peluangnya bakal _merugikan _diri dengan banyak. "Apa harus kubuktikan padamu?"

**~OoO~**

Matahari mulai merayap malu-malu ke singgasananya. Ini waktunya bagi tiap orang untuk kembali menghirup udara pagi yang belum tercampur polutan. Termasuk juga Baekhyun.

Berhubung Baekhyun adalah pecinta hidup sehat, ia tak pernah sekali-kali bangun saat jarum jam melewati angka delapan. Subuh hari ia sudah menyibak selimut. Pintu kayu kamarnya berdecit menandakan empunya keluar dari sana.

Sebentar ia duduk di pelataran kayu. Menguap. Menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, sampai pasang matanya yang cukup jeli teralihkan oleh gugusan batu menyerupai anak panah. Tergambar dengan jelas.

Awalnya hanya sebuah. Dua buah. Tiga. Namun ketika ia mengikuti alur si tumpuk batu, ia mendapati hal mencengangkan lain, bahwa anak panah yang disusun dengan batu itu berjumlah banyak dan menunjuk ke satu arah.

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti, ia bangun dari tempatnya. Mengikuti dengan khidmat sembari mencermati apa kiranya yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ujung si batu. Penasaran. Ia menyeringai tertahan. Mencoba menerka. Apa? Ia berusaha menebak hingga akhirnya tungkai kakinya berhenti saat susunan batu itu pula disetop di depan sebuah tikar.

Itu di dalam hutan tempat beberapa batu yang di bawahnya ada sungai kecil. Bentuknya seperti danau, dan tempat itu amatlah indah. Seperti Nirwana. Baekhyun mengerti, pasti ada seorang yang berusaha memancingnya ke mari. Tapi ia diam saja.

Kembali ke tikar tadi, di atasnya telah tersusun keranjang perbekalan seperti barang-barang yang biasa dibawa orang untuk pergi piknik. Baekhyun menoleh ke sana ke mari, kemudian menumpu lututnya dan duduk. Keranjang makanan itu dibungkus oleh kain dan diikat dengan jalinan yang rapih. Dengan penasaran dan sikap lancang, ia membuka simpul yang mengikat si keranjang, dan detik setelah itu Baekhyun dibuat tercekat.

Keranjang itu berwarna hitam, tersusun dalam tiga tumpuk.

Di dalam keranjang tingkat teratas—yang ternyata adalah kotak _bento—_tersusun apik di sana; paduan _sushi _segar dengan batu-batu kecil putih cantik. Beberapa _hydrangea _tersemat melengkapi riasan. Persis seperti _sushi _yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Ia sumringah dengan mata berkaca dan melanjutkannya. Menyingkirkan tingkatan teratas dan menilik tingkat tengah. Ada ikan salmon segar dengan saus tomatnya—yang pastinya nikmat.

Mata Baekhyun semakin berair seiring dengan hatinya yang melompat tatkala ia mendapati tingkat terbawah sekaligus yang paling akhir. Di sana, di kotak hitam itu, ada susunan _sushi _membentuk _hangul _bagi namanya, serta secarik kertas bertuliskan: "Semoga kau menyukainya" tersemat di atasnya. Itu sempurna. Dan bahkan Baekhyun bingung harus dengan kalimat mana ia menyanjung jamuan ini.

Ia bangun, menahan tangisan yang bergema dalam rongga dada. Serta menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, "Chanyeol-_ah, _aku tahu kau ada di sini!" ucapnya agak keras.

Ia kesal saat tak kunjung ada jawaban sama sekali. "Aku tidak akan memakannya kecuali kau keluar!" ancamnya. Tak lupa berkacak pinggang dengan alis dikerutkan.

"Kau sebaiknya keluar pada hitungan ketiga! Satu," ucapnya. "Dua…"

Srak.

Chanyeol yang awalnya bersembunyi di balik pohon akasia besar yang menghalangi pandangan keduanya, memutuskan keluar. Ia menyeringai pelan mendapati raut merajuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

Selangkah demi selangkah mereka meminimalisir jarak. Dengan itu tubuh mereka hanya berspasi kira-kira tiga langkah. Baekhyun berada tepat di depan tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku hanya menumpang mobil seorang paman dan membawa mereka (_sushi_)ke mari," bela Chanyeol sambil menjelaskan, tepat sebelum Baekhyun ingin bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan maju dua langkah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya dan sekaligus terkesan. "Chanyeol-_ah,_" panggilnya. Baekhyun mengusap surai kecoklatan milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi, membuat pemiliknya berjengit tidak mengerti. Katanya, mereka tidak boleh sampai bersentuhan, bukan? Tapi mengapa Baekhyun memulainya? Namun begitu, Chanyeol tak sama sekali menepis perlakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi membiru begini.

Ia terbawa suasana kala menilik manik mata Baekhyun yang diselingi air.

"Apa kau mau mendapat cacar air lagi?" tanya Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol tidak sadar sama sekali sampai ia merasakan kenyal belah bibir Baekhyun yang tipis, menyapa pelan bibirnya sendiri. Ia tak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang singkat dan cenderung retorik karena Baekhyun telah melakukannya lebih dulu.

Pemuda yang lebih mungil agak kewalahan dan berjinjit untuk menyeimbangkan posturnya. Ia menumpangkan kedua tangannya di bahu tegap pasangannya dan terus menyalurkan perasaan itu lewat sebuah ciuman suci tidak terduga.

Baekhyun tak mau melepas tautan itu bahkan ketika Chanyeol mencoba menghalau tubuhnya yang makin merapat. Baekhyun telah memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Sementara Chanyeol yang masih bingung, ikutan memejamkan mata namun lebih erat. Dengan gerakan yang masih awam dan terbilang baru, Chanyeol menyesuaikan dan instingnya bekerja dengan sendirinya. Tangannya bergerak dan mengalung pelan di pinggang Baekhyun. Meski awalnya sedikit gemetar.

Tidak ada lumatan. Tidak ada kecupan. Hanya dua bibir yang saling menyapa satu sama lain dan mencoba menyesuaikan alur konstan.

Saat itu, rasanya, baik hati kecil Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, sama-sama terisi oleh banyak kupu-kupu. Seperti ada parade sirkus kuda liar, perut mereka bergemuruh seiring memori yang menjalin.

Ciuman pertama dengan pelataran hutan dan kicau anak burung. Yang jelas itu sangat indah.

—Tapi yang Chanyeol lewatkan adalah pemandangan Baekhyun yang menangis di sela ciuman indah mereka.

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya, kutukan Baekhyun memang tak pernah main-main.

Kali ini flu.

Tepat di pagi hari yang kemarinnya mereka berciuman di tepi danau, Chanyeol mengeluh pusing.

Ia pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan baru sadar beberapa lama setelahnya.

Virus influenza memang cukup umum. Maka itu Chanyeol berdalih ia tidak apa-apa.

Baekhyun taat menungguinya di samping ranjang pasien. Sesekali ia menatap miris pada Chanyeol yang tergolek. Suara batuk pemuda tinggi itu mengusik telinganya dan membuat penyesalan tersendiri. Ia menyesal mengambil langkah gegabah. Dan ia berharap jika ciuman kemarin tidak pernah terjadi karena hanya dengan itu, Chanyeol tidak akan jadi menderita seperti ini.

Lain hal dengan isi otak Baekhyun, Chanyeol kira seperti dulu penyakit masa kecilnya—cacar air—ini juga bukan salah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak ingin salah paham itu terulang dan terjadi kembali. Ia takut akan kembali kehilangan Baekhyun kalau-kalau rasa bersalah itu menyelinap dalam ruang hatinya. Ia tidak mau.

Sampai Baekhyun yang ingin pergi sebentar ke toilet, Chanyeol akan larang. Ia selalu kembali menggenggam tangan kekasihnya secara erat dan kembali meletakkan tautan tangan mereka di atas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya seraya berkata, "Jangan pergi…"

Tapi…

…itu tidak penting bagi Baekhyun.

Peristiwa Chanyeol yang sakit membuatnya bersedih.

Maka tidak heran ketika pagi hari tepat saat Chanyeol dibolehkan pulang, kekasihnya tidak dapat menemukannya di manapun berada. Tidak bisa dicari ke mana-mana.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Menyisakan koridor rumah sakit yang sunyi. Dan tentunya, Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8**

**3600x365x25 = 90000x365**

**164250 = 1314000:8**

**(17) = 22338000**

**(22338000+1314000):25 = 946080:365 = 2592x25 = 64800:18 = 3600**

"_Ini temanku. Ini sahabat baikku."_

Suatu pagi yang padat di kota besar seperti Seoul yang tidak pernah tidur.

Park Chanyeol kini semakin menawan dengan balutan jas formalnya yang apik disertai dengan langkahnya yang tegas berkelas.

Ia menunggu bus di trotoar seraya mengecek arloji.

Dan ia… Betul-betul mewujudkan mau Baekhyun. Bicara mengenai pekerjaan Chanyeol, selepas diwisuda dari Perguruan Tinggi-nya (dan ia benar-benar mendapat peringkat atas saat ujian masuk), ia sukses menjadi seorang bankir di salah satu _bank _Negeri yang gajinya sangat lumayan.

**.**

**.**

"Obligasi ini bebas pajak, mengapa Anda tidak mengambil brosurnya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit dengan main-main dan menatap salah seorang pelanggan _cilik _lewat wajahnya yang konyol. Beberapa kali si anak terkekeh dengan dia yang membuat ekspresi aneh.

Dan sementara temannya yang lain sibuk mengurusi para nasabah yang makin hari makin mengeluh tentang fasilitas, Chanyeol justru diusiki anak kecil.

Anak perempuan itu duduk di depan kursi Chanyeol dan tertawa-tawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol menekuni layar komputer lagi. Anak itu sudah diseret pulang oleh ibunya. Dari belakang bangku Chanyeol, rekan kerjanya menatap dengan sinis yang dibuat-buat. Itu dia namanya Jongin. Pria itu bermaksud menanyai obligasi pajak yang tidak ia ketahui harus dikenakan berapa persen. Yang bersamaan dengan bos mereka datang, memergoki Jongin jalan-jalan dari tempatnya. Dan pria itu marah tapi tidak pada Chanyeol sebab ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang tekun. Sialan. Jongin yang kena.

**.**

**.**

Di jam makan siang, Chanyeol dan rekannya itu keluar untuk mengisi perut.

Dan selalu, ketika selesai dengan acaranya, akan menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk memandangi kotak kaca berisi beragam kadal yang dipajang apik di depan restoran Cina tempat mereka makan.

Dan selalu pula, Jongin akan menanyainya, tidak pernah tidak:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai kadal?"

Chanyeol pun menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang itu-itu saja, "Bukankah mereka lucu?"

Jongin melihat satu ekor yang coba merayap ke bagian sisi kaca. Jelas, dari dekat kadal tidaklah merupakan binatang yang sedap dipandang. Menyeramkan, apa yang lucu?

Jongin berjengit, "Kau bercanda? Mereka menjijikkan."

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi gelasannya dan beralih menatap Jongin. "Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa orang membenci kadal?"

"Karena lidah mereka yang panjang?" jawab Jongin cepat.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menatap kotak kaca itu lagi. "Bukan. Mereka benci kadal sebab mereka takut." Jongin mendengus, "Kenapa?"

Menyeringai, Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan teorinya. "Ingat dinosaurus yang pernah menguasai Bumi?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Saat itulah manusia mulai merasa takut."

Kerjapan pelan.

"…Mereka takut kalau dinosaurus akan menguasai Bumi kembali," jawab Chanyeol sambil menerawang. Ketika ia menjawab itu memang, ia merasa seperti dirinya kembali merindukan _orang itu._

_Dan persis. Chanyeol berujar persis apa yang Baekhyun pernah katakan padanya._

Jongin mendesah kemudian menarik napasnya dengan tenang, "Tapi ini bukan dinosaurus."

"Mereka masih sepupu!" bela Chanyeol.

"Oh, begitu." Jongin terkekeh dibuat, merasa enggan. "Ah, omong-omong, Minseok bertanya padaku apakah kau masih lajang?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menyeringai iseng, memudarkan senyumnya itu dan menggantinya dengan tatapan miris. "Oh," komentarnya pelan. Lalu meninggalkan Jongin berdecak ketika tahu pria tinggi itu meninggalkannya beberapa langkah. "Tapi dia punya $300.000,- di _bank_." seru Jongin.

"Aku bahkan lupa namanya," Chanyeol menjawab menggantung. Pikirannya menerawang.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik Chanyeol berhenti juga, "Namanya Kim Minseok."

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya melainkan menyibukkan diri dengan kembali mengingat sesuatu. Ia berjalan lagi. Dan Jongin dibuat mengerti bahwa Chanyeol bukan menanyakan nama gadis yang menaksirnya itu melainkan memikirkan hal lain.

Ia bergumam-gumam dengan aneh, "Tiru… Tirukara? Kukukuru? Tirutiru? (_Tirukuruka_?—_gadis seksi_.)"

Jongin mengernyit, "Gadis seksi? Di mana?" Melongokkan kepalanya sambil mencari, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana!"

**~OoO~**

"Jangan menghabiskan uangmu."

Ini minggu kedua di bulan Juli. Dan ini juga merupakan minggu ke sekian ratus tepat Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamar rawatnya.

Jongin menasehati Chanyeol yang malam ini terkesan sangat boros.

Chanyeol berulang-ulang meneguk minuman yang kadar alkoholnya tergolong tinggi. Dan mulai mabuk.

Sialnya lagi, tadi pagi bos mereka yang kumisnya bak sapu ijuk itu menuding Chanyeol menggelapkan uang _bank _dengan nominal sangat besar.

"…Katakan pada mereka kalau kau tidak tahu ke mana uang itu pergi." sambung Jongin. Ia memang figur sahabat setia. Patut dicontoh.

Tapi omongannya terhenti ketika ada gadis cantik yang merupakan pramusaji di _pub _ini mengantarkan minuman pesanannya. Jongin menoleh sebentar dan menunggu dia pergi, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Bukankah dia seksi?" tanyanya. "Ayo kita minta nomor teleponnya!" goda Jongin lagi. Namun Chanyeol masih bergeming di tempatnya. Pria itu menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi kosong. Tidak berselera.

Ia mengerat pegangan pada gelasnya yang kini tinggal berisi separuh.

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu tertekan?" desak Jongin menanyakannya.

"Bagaimana caraku agar bisa menemukannya?" lirih Chanyeol ganti menjawabnya. Jongin berjengit, "Siapa? Baekhyun?"

Jongin menghela napasnya. Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyerah mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Bahkan sampai ia rela menyewa detektif mahal segala.

"Apa yang detektif itu katakan?" Chanyeol menaruh gelasnya di meja dan beralih menatap kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Jongin, "Dia bilang kalau Korea adalah Negara yang luas,"

"Benarkah? Mengapa kau tidak menyewa detektif swasta yang lebih bagus?"

Chanyeol mendesah, "Aku sudah melakukan itu selama lima tahun lebih,"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan pada Pendeta Siwon!"

"Dia tidak mau memberitahuku."

Jongin mendecih, "Itu karena kau terlihat lemah. Lebih gesit sedikit!" Diguncangnya bahu sahabatnya dengan tidak sabar, "Harusnya kau pergi ke sana dan hancurkan tempat itu!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu pada seorang biksu."

Jongin menghela napasnya, kali ini sangat-sangat dalam. Ia menunduk dan kemudian menerawang pandang terhadap Chanyeol, "Itu dia jawaban untukmu! Menyerah sajalah,"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan miris dan terang-terangan menatap balik Jongin. "Tolong jawab jujur. Apakah aku ini aneh?"

"Tentu saja! Sudah **delapan** tahun!" seru Jongin bercampur emosi. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol terlihat mengais keping harapan yang tak pernah datang kembali.

Chanyeol seperti idiot.

Mengharapkan apa yang tidak seharusnya.

Dan Jongin benci itu.

Ia benci sahabatnya dibodohi soal begini.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya," saran Jongin. Ia menuangkan _wine _pekat ke gelas Chanyeol yang tergeletak.

Chanyeol memutar bolamata, "Aku tidak pernah mengganggunya."

"Ya. Tapi kau seperti penguntit," ejek Jongin. "Begini. Aku yakin anak itu—"

"Baekhyun. Namanya Baekhyun," sela Chanyeol membetulkan.

"Baiklah. Maksudku, aku yakin Baekhyun merasa takut padamu," katanya. "Itulah mengapa dia terdorong pergi,"

Chanyeol tertegun lewat kata-kata Jongin. Itu… ada benarnya.

Chanyeol memang seperti penguntit Baekhyun. Mungkinkah ia tidak nyaman karenanya?

Ia memalingkan wajah dan meneguk _wine _dengan acuh.

Jongin tersenyum pelan, "Benar. Lupakanlah dia. Aku muak dengan tindakanmu itu."

Cukup lama Chanyeol tertunduk sambil memikirkan perkataan Jongin yang seolah berputar satu dalam tempurung kepalanya. Ia memikirkan semuanya, termasuk Baekhyun juga, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk skeptis. "Aku juga sudah muak dengan diriku sendiri. Ayo kita bicara tentang hal yang _lain_." Ia mengangkat kepalanya sungguh-sungguh, "Aku tidak akan menyebut nama Baekhyun lagi."

"Oke. Bagus." setuju Jongin. Kemudian ia mulai menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sangat tertarik, "Aku punya berita bagus."

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar ada karyawan wanita baru yang akan datang ke kantor kita,"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Apa dia cantik?"

"Pasti cantik! Dia seperti bidadari!" jawab Jongin mendiplomasi. Dan Jongin terpaksa kembali menelan kegembiraannya tatkala tanggapan Chanyeol membuatnya menarik senyum sangat kecut, "Apa dia lebih menarik dari **Baekhyun**?"

**~OoO~**

Sebuah kopi gelasan tertelut apik dalam genggam tangannya. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati bersama sebuah buntalan kecil yang disampirkan di pundak.

Ketukan sepatu botnya terdengar jelas bagi telinga sesiapa. Dan ia berjalan dengan sopan.

Dia menghampiri salah satu meja transaksi dan berhenti. Menunduk sebentar. Lalu ia menaruh kopi gelasan yang dibawanya untuk disodorkan pada dia yang duduk dengan serius di meja itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang Park Chanyeol. Untuk kali itu dibuat membatu lagi. Sangat lama. Cukup lama hingga ia tersadar dan menganggap itu mimpi.

Baekhyun, berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Tersenyum dengan cengiran khas. Dengan keadaan masih sama seperti dulu. Dan masih dengan penampilannya yang terjaga—baju yang cenderung selalu berlengan panjang serta sepatu bot.

"Apa kerjaanmu masih lama? Aku akan menunggu di sana," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Menarik Chanyeol menuju alam nyatanya.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Baekhyun… telah kembali.

Dengan sendirinya.

Kalau begitu mengapa ia repot-repot sampai menyewa detektif yang dikenal hebat yang bahkan tidak mampu melacak di mana Baekhyun kalau nyatanya Baekhyun hadir di sini? Entah bagaimana caranya.

Kopi itu mengepul dengan uap yang menerpa wajah Chanyeol.

Matanya tidak berhenti beralih pandang untuk menilik tubuh Baekhyun. Ia kini duduk di salah satu kursi panjang tempat para nasabah gunakan untuk menunggu giliran.

Kadang-kadang, Baekhyun akan tersenyum dengan cengirannya yang apik saat Chanyeol—yang masih tidak percaya—memandangnya sembari bertanya-tanya.

Ia gelisah di tempatnya duduk, dan salah tingkah.

Bingung ingin mengambil sikap.

Ia terlampau protektif.

Ketika Baekhyun berdiri sebentar untuk mengambil koran pun, Chanyeol resah. Ia dibuat refleks berdiri dari tempatnya juga. Bahkan ketika seorang pria yang merupakan pelanggan tetap _bank _ini datang.

Chanyeol memang menyambut pria itu dengan sama ramah. Tapi pandangannya tetap menuju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini membolak-balik halaman koran. Mulai membaca. Sementara Chanyeol, melayani pria itu.

"Aku datang untuk mendapatkan pinjaman," jelas sang pria.

"Oh, begitu," Chanyeol berdeham, "Pemerintah telah menawarkan pinjaman dengan transaksi menarik. Suku bunga tahunannya hanya sebesar 5,3% per tahun. Sangat stabil, dan Anda bisa mendapatkan pemasukan hingga $15.000,- uhm, maksud saya $150.000,-" Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil mengamati wajah Baekhyun, "Tapi gaji Anda harus…" ucapnya tergantung. Ia melirik pelanggannya yang memandang dengan muka bingung. Dan sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol memantapkan diri. Ia undur diri. "Permisi sebentar, Tuan."

Si pria mengangguk saja meski tidak mengerti.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menunduk, melepas simpul ikatan tali sepatunya dan menjulurkan untainya. Ia berjalan dengan yakin ke tempat Baekhyun duduk sambil membuka-buka koran.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. Namun Chanyeol memilih tak ingin banyak berkata. Ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan segera bertindak langsung.

Rupanya Chanyeol mengikat kaki Baekhyun dengan kaki bangku panjang itu supaya si pria mungil tidak dapat berpindah ke mana-mana. Begitulah caranya menahan Baekhyun. Terlampau tidak mau Baekhyun pergi. _Lagi_.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol masih belum selesai menyimpul. Di tempatnya, Jongin tercekat menahan tawa yang ingin meledak; tawa yang maksudnya menertawakan kekonyolan sekaligus kesungguhan Chanyeol.

Ketika simpul itu terikat rapih, Chanyeol menengadah. Pasang bola jelaga Baekhyun membidik _onyx-_nya. "Aku janji _hanya_ satu jam, tidak lebih," mohon Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang.

**~OoO~**

Mereka pulang bersama dan berjalan di trotoar yang ibarat lautan manusia. Lampu-lampu jalanan berpendar cantik di sisi-sisi jalanan.

"Apa pekerjaanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak ada pekerjaan yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tapi omong-omong… mengapa kau menjadi _teller_? Itu pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan…" komentarnya.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya dengan raut kesal, "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Apa…" Baekhyun balik bertanya inosen.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan terluka. "Apa?" ulang Baekhyun lagi.

"Pesawat ruang angkasa!"

"Pesawat ruang angkasa apa?"

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya, "Kau bilang kau akan merampok _bank _untuk membelinya?"

Seringai Baekhyun terkibar, "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Jika kau ingin uang yang banyak, kau harus merampok kantor utama kami." Ia mengalihkan atensi menghadap Baekhyun yang sangat sumringah kini. "Tapi aku tak bisa membantumu ke sana. Maaf."

Sekarang ganti Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk merampok _bank_? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ya," ujar Chanyeol pasti, "aku memang gila."

_Chanyeol gila…, karena Baekhyun._

**.**

**.**

"Kau sekolah di mana selama ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang selesai meneguk cokelat hangatnya.

Bukannya menjawab tanya Chanyeol dengan benar, namun Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku diculik," katanya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan gelasnya, "Bisakah kau menyimpan rahasia?"

Dan, walau setelah delapanbelas tahun berlalu, Chanyeol masih tetap mengingatnya lekat. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dada kanan dengan kepalan tangan kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan mulut, ia mengunci mulutnya dengan gerakan cepat dan lalu tersenyum manis. Seolah-olah dengan itu ia mengatakan; _'Kau bisa mempercayaiku.'_

Baekhyun merasa nyaman kembali.

"Beberapa orang dari _NASA _datang."

"…"

"Kau tahu apa itu _NASA_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mengapa mereka mendatangimu?"

"Karena _UFO _selalu muncul ke manapun aku pergi."

"…"

"Mereka pikir aku alien…"

**.**

**.**

Bag.

Ctak.

Chanyeol memukul bola tenis dengan sangat kesal. Ia sengaja datang dan menyewa tempat ini khusus. Untuk meluapkan kemarahannya.

Sementara dari jaring besi di luarnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol sendu.

Beberapa kali pukulan Chanyeol meleset. Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang kena dan tepat sasaran. Matanya mulai dirembesi sesuatu yang berat, berair.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku!" Baekhyun berteriak padanya. Cukup keras bagi telinga Chanyeol untuk mendengar.

Chanyeol terengah-engah dengan peluh. "Apakah aku mesti percaya?"

"Tidak juga,"

Chanyeol menjawab sinis, "Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau pikirkan? Alien, huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya membalik badannya dan berkata tegas, "Tak bisakah kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik?" tanyanya, "Siapa yang akan memercayaimu jika kau mengatakan _E.T. _adalah sepupumu?"

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dan menahan isak, "Kau telah berubah. Chanyeol yang dulu begitu percaya padaku…"

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Chanyeol meluapkan kata-katanya, "Itu karena aku sudah dewasa!" pekiknya, "Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu mencium Tirukaka Kukukuru Kantapia Saurus lagi!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum. Matanya berkaca, "Kau masih ingat namanya?"

Kerjapan samar sebelum Chanyeol memukulkan tongkat bisbol menghalau bola lagi.

"Chanyeol-_ah,_" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh,mendapati Baekhyun inosen, "Aku lapar,"

**.**

**.**

Daging ikan salmon beberapa tumpuk. Nasi kepal yang diratakan menjadi lapis. _Nori _hitam gurih dengan dilengkapi _mayonnaise._ Udang segar disematkan di beberapa sisi. Kecap manis yang ditabur sebagai pemanis. Serta, jangan lupakan keterampilan sang koki yang handal mengolah waktu. Ia menyajikannya kurang dari setengah jam.

Baekhyun mengatup mulut sembari bergumam, "Enak sekali."

Yah, mereka berakhir di rumah makan Jepang milik Yoochun. Restoran ayah Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun sumringah, Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dan mengeluh. _"Kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih baik,"_

Ketika sajian itu benar-benar siap dan dihidangkan di depannya, Baekhyun tak henti bertepuk tangan dan menatap dengan sangat berselera. "Mereka kelihatannya enak sekali!"

Yoochun tersenyum malu-malu mendengar sanjungan singkat itu.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun menyambung, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku memakannya?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Yoochun bertanya bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan sebuah karya seni," cicitnya.

Detik kemudian Chanyeol mengerang dan Yoochun tertawa lebar. Baekhyun itu ada-ada saja.

Yoochun lalu menyorongkan _soju _ke cawan Baekhyun. "Paman, aku ingin habis-habisan malam ini," kata Baekhyun. Yoochun tersenyum bijak, "Alkohol seharusnya diminum sesuai kebutuhan, tapi selalu lebih baik jika kita minum sebanyaknya!"

Chanyeol mengerang ketika ia merasa pria tua—ayahnya—itu mengusik momennya yang hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun. Dengan alasan itu ia bertanya kurangajar, "Bisakah kami ditinggal berdua saja?"

Yoochun mendelik, Baekhyun mulai menyumpit potongan _sushi_. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Langsung meleleh dalam mulutku!" komentarnya.

**.**

**.**

Seperti apa kata Baekhyun, malam ini memang begitu habis-habisan.

Beberapa kali ia minta tambah menu karena merasa kurang. Ia juga beralasan jika masakan Yoochun sangatlah enak. Dan Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang telah lebih dulu ia ceritakan ke Chanyeol. Tentang dirinya dan _UFO_. Dan juga tentang ia yang alien.

Mereka, dua orang itu telah benar-benar sibuk dalam percakapan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol mendesah tidak suka atas eksistensi Yoochun.

"…Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka menculikku!"

"Mengerikan sekali…"

"Mereka bilang aku harus pergi ke _NASA._"

"_NASA_? Apa itu?"

"Tempat yang khusus membuat pesawat ruang angkasa."

"Oh. Yang itu."

"Sepertinya medan magnetku telah menarik _UFO_."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Karena _UFO _selalu muncul ke manapun aku pergi."

"…"

"Begitulah mengapa identitasku terungkap."

"Identitas apa?"

"Aku adalah alien, tentu saja."

Yoochun bengong. Baekhyun alien?

—_What the fucking God this would be?_

Akhirnya dengan tersenyum paksa Yoochun mengangguk. "Oh ya, tentu saja."

Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya dengan antusias, "Lalu keparat-keparat itu ingin menggunakanku untuk menangkap _UFO_."

"Tapi kenapa mereka tega menculik orang sepertimu?"

Baekhyun menyengir, "Mereka ingin mencuri teknologi super alien~"

"Ah," jeda Yoochun, "bajingan-bajingan itu…"

**.**

**.**

Sebetulnya Chanyeol suka ketika ia hanya ditinggal berdua saja dengan Baekhyun, tapi tak tahu kenapa ia merasa dirinya agak gugup. Barusan Yoochun pamit ke belakang. Dan kini hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol mendeham pelan, "Apa kau harus menaiki pesawat ruang angkasa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dan beringsut dari acara menopang dagu yang ogah-ogahan. "Aku terpaksa," ujarnya, "bus tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan melintasi luar angkasa."

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Mulai entah kapan itu ia memang menjadi pihak yang selalu _memberi_.

Ia menatap mata Baekhyun taat, "Baekhyun-_ah, _apa yang harus kita lakukan besok?"

Baekhyun balik menatapnya dan menarik napas, "Bila ada pesawat ruang angkasa datang dan menjemputku, maukah kau melepas kepergianku?" sergahnya, membuat Chanyeol tertegun sebentar.

"Memangnya bagaimana kau akan membuat pesawat ruang angkasa untuk datang ke sini?" ejeknya dengan seringai konyol. Meski ia tahu, Chanyeol tahu dirinya bertanya begitu hanya untuk menutupi _luka hati_.

Baekhyun masih kepala batu. "Aku hanya tanya _maukah kau_?"

Chanyeol menarik garis senyumannya, "Memangnya sejak kapan kau memerlukan izin dariku?"

"Berjanjilah padau kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil tersenyum." tantang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai luluh dan tenggelam dalam rona kalutnya, dan ia memilih untuk tak menjawab statemenasi milik Baekhyun barusan. "Ayo kita pergi menonton film besok, dan pergi ke restoran yang mahal?" tanya pria tinggi itu. _Onyx-_nya membidik dengan penuh pengharapan, "Ayo kita berkencan _sungguhan_, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sendu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengulum senyuman pahit di bibir. Ia memalingkan wajah bersamaan dengan ujaran, "Aku akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat **besok**,"

Dan suasana mendadak jadi ribuan kali lipat lebih canggung ketimbang sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

"ARRRRRRRRRHHHH!"

Chanyeol berlarian lurus-lurus di trotoar. Ia meneriakkan seluruh yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya tatkala jalan raya sudah begitu lengang dan sepi. Membuat gema perkataannya hilang ditiup gemuruh malam.

Bulan berpendar separuh. Uap sisa pembakaran tenaganya lolos begitu saja dari celah mulut Chanyeol yang terengah-engah. Mengais sisa oksigen dengan terburu.

Sementara di saat yang sama, Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun kecuali berjalan dengan arah serta pandangan mata yang lurus dan kosong.

Ia berhenti berjalan kala Chanyeol pun berhenti berlari.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya susah, ia menunduk, mengais harapan yang dipaksa pudar untuk ke sekian kali.

Baekhyun berbalik lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang diam, berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan sangat tidak bernyawa.

"**Jangan pergi**…" lirih Chanyeol, cukup kuat untuk sampai ke gendang telinga pria yang lebih mungil. Sesekali Chanyeol mengatur napasnya yang mulai membaur bersama lelah. Muak dengan semua sandiwara yang Baekhyun hadirkan di hidup mereka. Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan sama pilu ketika Chanyeol mengulangi pintanya lagi, "Jangan pergi. **Kumohon**."

"…"

"Jika memang akhirnya kau pergi lagi, mengapa kau harus datang kembali?" serang Chanyeol lagi. Pria itu memang membelakangi Baekhyun, semata menutupi airmata yang beranjak membentuk alir di kontur hidungnya.

Napas Chanyeol tersengal. Berkali-kali ia mengais oksigen susah payah. Sebab menangis di kala cuaca dingin tidak membantu sama sekali, yang ada malah menyusahkan.

Masih dengan setelan jasnya yang lengkap semenjak pulang kerja, ia berbalik. Menatap Baekhyun yang kelihatan _tidak apa-apa_. Meminta lagi, "**Kumohon, jangan pergi**."

Baekhyun, yang lebih rendah darinya sebelas senti, menatap Chanyeol _tegar_ seraya tersenyum manis, "Kau seperti anak kecil."

**~OoO~**

Walaupun enggan, Chanyeol terpaksa mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat ini. Ke stasiun di mana Baekhyun akan berangkat untuk kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeret kopor bawaan Baekhyun sementara pria itu sendiri sibuk oleh langkahnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat," komentar Chanyeol ketika ia melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Aku tak bisa tidur."

Setelah itu sunyi sampai Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan membalik badannya. Kebetulan memuakkan, di sana ada garis kuning yang seperti pembatas.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya. "Ini garis batasnya. Jangan melangkah lebih jauh lagi," katanya, lalu merebut genggaman Chanyeol terhadap kopornya.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya seraya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun mempertimbangkan keputusan ini.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah mundur namun ia berhenti tatkala Chanyeol maju selangkah menyeimbanginya.

"Berhenti," suruh Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai kau melintasinya," sambungnya lagi. Itu membuat Chanyeol mengerut. Dimundurkannya kakinya itu menuju ke balik garis kuning tadi.

Dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan sarat makna.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"**Selamat tinggal**" adalah kata terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum pria itu dengan cepat membalikkan badan dan menyembunyikan rautnya yang sudah tak karuan.

Tapi… di belakang sana, Chanyeol pun tidak tahu jika sedaritadi mata Baekhyun sudah tak kuat lagi menampung beban di pelupuknya. Air suci itu menetes tiba-tiba dalam gerakan kasar. Menuruni lekuk wajahnya yang pualam dan terlanjur pucat.

Garis kuning itu benar-benar tidak _dilanggar_…

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued—

[A/N]

Hi there! Ini Az bawa lanjutan teaser FF ini. Mian kalo ada yang tunggu kelamaan, ya. Ah, awalnya emang judulnya 'Auld Lang Syne' tapi Az ubah jadi **3600**. Hehe, tebak artinya coba? #jder.

Kepanjangan? Jangan salahin Az yo, kan di warns ditulisin tuh. Dan, FF ini emang tadinya oneshoot, but karna ini arsipnya panjang banget Az terpaksa motong jadi dua. Gak apa, kan? Jadi klimaks dan penyelesaian ending-nya ada di chapter penutup nanti.

Asdfg, demi Tuhan Az pingin omong banyak banget cuman waktunya nggak cukup. Ish, intinya apa angst-nya _dapet_? Nge-feel, kan? **Tabok Az aja kalo ini **_**produk gagal**__, _hueee. Az udah nge-stuck, gak bisa _ndalemi _kalo diburu-buruin begini.

Percaya ato ngga, ini aja nulis A/N sambil dirias. Katanya abis ini ada acara apa gitu, duh. Ribet yah, malming Az yang _tenang_ jadi diusik ama yang gak terduga begini, hiks. Terus Az minta waktu aja sekitar 10menit buat publish ini, aku takut readers nunggu dan jadi kecewa #ea. Tapi boleh protes kok kalo misal FF ini ngecewain ._.)v _(Az emang nggak bakat bikin FF, suer)_

Terus apalagi yah… uhm, kalo Az minta **jangan ada yang jadi silent readers**, bisa kan? Please. Kalo betulan menikmati FF ini, ayo dong, sekali-kali nyoba jadi readers yang baik. Sama seperti author lainnya, pasti kami butuh dukungan dari readers.

Az udah berusaha semampu Az. Az udah mikir _bletek _seminggu lamanya tapi langsung _ditinggalin_ gitu aja, ung…, apa ya. Az gak kepingin apa-apa, cukup readers memberi kesannya, itu membikin Az senang sampe mau lompat-lompat. Serius.

Makasih udah mau baca. **Review, favorite & follows** **sangat diharapkan**, hehe #ditimpukkaleng#Azbabakbelurdihajarmassa.

Last. Seeya at closing chap! ^_^)/


	2. Lembaran Penutup

_Baekhyun mendesah sembari mengerat peluk di tubuhnya sendiri. Ia belum pergi dari stasiun itu meski beberapa menit yang lalu muncul suara dari _loudspeaker_ yang menandakan kereta ke arah Gwang-ju telah berangkat. Ia menangis diam-diam di balik pilar besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari pandangan mata Chanyeol._

.

.

.

**3600**

.

**P**air: **B**aek**Y**eol—_EXO's member as cameo_

**G**enre: **S**weet-**A**ngst, **R**omance

**R**ated: **T **(**P**G-**1**2)

**L**ength: **T**wo**S**hoot (**E**nding)

_:words count:_

_13.518_

.

(**D**isclaime**r**)

**I**nspired by '**L**ove **P**hobia'

**C**astswere belong to **S**M **E**ntertaiment

**T**hese story purely mine. **P**lease no _copy-paste _to _disclaiming as yours__. _**T**ry to respect others hardwork, **m**inna-san **:)**

.

(**W**arns)

**A**lternate-**U**niverse.** O**ut** o**f** C**haracter.** T**ypo** e**n** m**isstypes** b**eing **f**ollowed.

**Y**AOI**/S**hounen-**A**i.** C**ontained** n**onsense **t**hings** f**or** a**ny** s**cenes.

.

.

.

Before all, I'll tell you first—

**HERE WAS BAEKYEOL ZONE****, HATERS AREN'T ALLOWED.**

AND **IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING **BEING **FOLLOWED** BOTH ABOVE EN UNDER, BETTER YOU QUICKLY **GET OUTTA NOW**. DON'T EVEN TOUCH OR DARE TO READ! You'd be better to avoided these fict!

.

.

Current song: EXO – Kiss Goodbye; DAVICHI – To Angel; DAVICHI – Don't You Know;

Mood: Fresh from the oven!

.

.

:forewords:

Baekhyun tak pernah bermaksud menolak Chanyeol; Chanyeol hanya berpikir jika Baekhyun terlalu takut…

.

.

_**Az**_

_With nonsense things followed…_

…_present_

.

.

.

_Ending Chapter_

_of_

_**3600**_

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun yang kini beranjak memasuki hitungan delapan bulan, hidup Chanyeol seolah kembali hampa. Seperti siang dan malam itu sama saja. Hitam, putih, ah!—abu-abu lebih tepatnya.

Menurut Jongin, Chanyeol seperti _zombie _hidup yang kerjanya hanya mengisi daftar absen dan kerja seperti robot yang programnya telah disetel lebih dulu. Pasif, monoton, membosankan.

Saat karyawan dan rekan kerjanya yang lain telah pulang, ia akan tetap menempat di meja transaksinya. Duduk bersandar di kursi seraya memandangi tali sepatu yang dulu pernah ia gunakan untuk membelenggu Baekhyun.

Paling tidak itu berhasil. Meski hanya _**satu jam**_. Ya, mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih lama berada di sisinya melainkan hanya sejam lamanya.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, ia akan membayangkan bagaimana kiranya rupa Baekhyun selepas ini?

Chanyeol akan pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah dan kembali teringat di hari di mana ia mengantar kepergian Baekhyun kala itu. Namun ketika gerbong kereta mulai memasuki lingkup pandang, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar berniat naik sampai pengelola mengumumkan itu adalah kereta terakhir yang mereka punya. Yang dilakukannya hanya sibuk memandangi _garis kuning _yang dulu memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun. Kepalanya seakan diisi oleh persepsi bahwa hidup mereka tidak akan pernah bisa disatukan. Baekhyun ya, Baekhyun. Chanyeol ya, Chanyeol. Tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya _Park Baekhyun_.

**~OoO~**

Malam itu restoran Jepang milik Yoochun cukup ramai. Beberapa tamu mengadakan kunjungan masuk-keluar, dan rata-rata mereka akan bilang masakan pria itu amatlah enak. Fakta bila pelayanan tempat dan makanan di sana memuaskan adalah salah satu yang menarik para pengunjung untuk kembali datang. Tidak heran jika Yoochun selalu punya langganan baru tiap harinya.

Ketika selesai menyoja salah satu tamu suami istri, ia melirik ke tempat di mana anaknya duduk menyesap _soju _dengan begitu lesu.

Menghela napas, Yoochun memutuskan untuk tak ikut campur dan memilih melanjutkan membuat _sushi _lain untuk disantap tamu-tamu yang baru datang.

Saat Chanyeol ingin kembali menuang _soju _ke tenggorokannya, ponselnya berbunyi dengan cukup nyaring. Tertera di sana nama Jongin, terang-redup terang-redup seiring keraguan Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Ia sempat mendesah tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk tetap mengangkatnya.

"_Halo."_

"Jongin?"

Terdengar desahan di seberang sambungan, _"Apa kau tidak tergerak ingin mengunjungiku?"_

Ah, ya. Chanyeol sampai lupa ia punya janji akan menjenguk Jongin esok hari. Yang itu artinya malam ini. Persoalannya gampang saja, Jongin mengalami kecelakaan ketika berkendara bersama Chanyeol di Rabu malam kemarin. Anehnya, Chanyeol tidak menderita apapun namun Jongin harus dirawat, leher pria itu bahkan harus digips.

Cukup lama Chanyeol terdiam membuat Jongin kebakaran jenggot, _"Yah! Bahkan kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan sial ini!"_ makinya lalu mulai mengumpat Chanyeol dengan kosakata berwarna miliknya. _"Sekujur tubuhku berantakan,"_ sambung Jongin lagi. Chanyeol diam, kali ini untuk mendengarkan. _"Kaki dan leherku sakit sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa merasakan mereka."_

Jongin mendengus terakhir kali sebelum bertanya, _"Sudikah kau datang menjenguk?!"_

Chanyeol membenarkan letak duduknya yang bergeser. "Aku akan ke sana besok,"

Jongin mengerang tapi membolehkannya, _"Ya. Tapi bisakah kau membeli beberapa buah persik dalam perjalanan ke mari? Terimakasih," _ucapnya bermaksud menyindir.

**~OoO~**

"Aku kira aku akan mati,"

Jongin mendengus sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat sinis. Mukanya tidak berhenti menilik raut konyol Chanyeol yang seolah minta ditonjok detik itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah, sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol justru sempat menggoda Jongin lewat seringainya yang lebar.

"…Karena mobil itu menabrak mobil kita dari bagian depan," Jongin menyambung lagi, "tapi anehnya kenapa kau yang di kursi kemudi malah baik-baik saja, huh?"

Jongin berdecak, "Keadannya sungguh sangat kacau,"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan Jongin dan malah bermain-main dengan tangkai infus berjalan Jongin. "Mau mendengar sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Silahkan saja," jawab Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mendengar ini sangat bagus untuk pria; jika kau meletakkan siput di lidahmu," kata Chanyeol.

Jongin bergidik, melotot aneh, dan segala ekspresi yang tidak biasa diumbarnya kali itu menguar tiba-tiba—bicara Chanyeol aneh sekali. Sungguh. "Apa?"

"Bisa meningkatkan kejantananmu," balas Chanyeol kemudian. Membuat seorang dokter yang bertugas mengiringi Jongin tertawa dengan tertahan.

Jongin mencibir lalu menepuk pundak sang dokter, "Apakah yang dikatakannya benar, dok?"

Dokter itu menggeleng dengan pasti dan tertawa kecil. Jongin makin kesal, "Mengapa kau bicara omong kosong?" desaknya pada Chanyeol.

Sementara mereka masih melanjutkan perdebatan tidak penting itu dengan percakapan seputar masalah seksologi, tanpa dinyana ternyata si _sumber informasi _juga berada dalam satu pijakan yang sama. **Baekhyun juga di situ. **Terjebak dalam _lift _satu ruangan. Dan tentu, telinganya mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Chanyeol serta Jongin yang menurut sebagian orang mungkin sangat tidak masuk akal.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil menahan napas. Ia tersedak deru godam dalam dada kala kali ini mau tidak mau ia mesti _kembali __**bersembunyi**_.

Segera ketika pintu besi itu terbuka bersamaan denting bel yang menandakan itu ialah lantai paling atas rumah sakit, Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di depannya langsung melangkahkan kaki dengan terburu-buru, terlampau cepat.

Ia masih terus memandang ke depan dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan cara menunduk dalam. Rambutnya sudah agak panjang, sedikit memudahkannya.

Jongin yang saat itu sedang akan melangkahkan kaki, alisnya dibuat mengernyit kala siluet mungil di depan pintu _lift _seolah menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh ke Chanyeol, "Bukankah itu Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya," angguk Jongin, "itu benar-benar terlihat seperti dia,"

Ia menunjuk. Siluet itu telah menghilang di balik tembok dingin. Chanyeol melangkah dengan lebar sambil menyimpan gunduk tanya. Penasaran setengah hidup.

Awalnya langkah kaki itu kecil dan terkesan lelet, namun ketika Baekhyun merasa ia dibuntuti di belakangnya, laju kakinya makin ia percepat. Chanyeol di belakangnya terasa seperti ingin mengejarnya lagi.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya.

Drap. Drap.

"Baekhyun?" Ia mengulanginya.

Dan saat Chanyeol hampir berhasil menangkap bahu mungilnya, Baekhyun terburu ditarik salah satu suster yang berujar, "Tuan **Park Chanhyun**, mari ikut saya."

Jongin yang tertatih mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dibuat bisu ketika melihat pandangan Chanyeol kembali kosong dan tidak berselera. Pria tinggi itu mencelos dan menepuk dahinya.

Benar. Mana bisa Baekhyun ada di sini? Dia kan di Amerika. _Kan?_

"Bukan dia?"

"…"

"Hei, Chanyeol…" Jongin menggumam, "kurasa itu bukan dia,"

**.**

**.**

Pintu eboni berwarna terang itu ditutup dengan santai dan si pelaku menyadarkan badannya. Ia menarik napas kemudian menghelanya dalam.

Ia mengerang dan kemudian ingat sesuatu. Sekarang ia mesti menemui dokter pribadinya yang mungkin sudah menunggu.

Ia duduk di kursi konsultasi dan mulai memainkan apa saja untuk mengisi waktu. Menatap tak berselera pada tumpukan berkas serta map yang dijadikan satu. Itu laporan kesehatannya—_yang sialnya tak pernah kunjung menunjukkan perbaikan._

"…Dia tahu aku ada di sini," adunya pada sang dokter.

Dokter itu menoleh bersamaan dengan tatapan mata mereka yang beradu, "Apa?" ucapnya, "Itu tidak terdengar bagus,"

Baekhyun melengos dan menyelesaikan tumpuan lengannya yang terkesan malas, "Aku ingin pergi,"

"Tapi mau ke mana? Kau akan lari ke mana lagi?"

"Tempat yang pernah kau katakan padaku, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

Dokter bernama Kyungsoo itu memutar bolamatanya yang bundar besar dan lalu melepas kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, "Apa kau sadar? Setelah kau masuk ke sana, sulit untuk dapat keluar."

Ia—Baekhyun mengerjap, "Aku… tidak peduli," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo beralih mencomot pulpen dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan lembaran kertas, "Tapi…"

"Ck," decaknya. "Kau bahkan berhutang budi padaku,"

Kyungsoo menoleh malas, "Apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau bilang itu _hanya _pilek. Tapi mengapa kau sendiri tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Aish." Kyungsoo menepuk kepalanya serta menatap pria di depannya itu dengan frustasi. Baekhyun selalu pandai memojokkan seseorang dengan kata-katanya yang _halus_. Sedikit menyindir. "Jangan bilang begitu." Kurang lebih, Kyungsoo merasa gagal menjadi dokter.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya seolah menyambut tangan Kyungsoo berjabat. Menyisakan raut Kyungsoo yang heran. "Kau akan sangat kesepian tanpa diriku di sini," ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerang dan setelah itu mengerat jabat di tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mendingin, pengaruh pendingin udara—dan mungkin _sakitnya_. "Kau takkan menemukan dokter sebaik aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Itu pasti!"

**.**

**.**

"Itu pasti!"

"…"

"Dia bukan Baekhyun. Itu orang lain," Jongin berkata lagi kemudian sedikit membenahkan gips lehernya yang kurang nyaman. Ia beralih menatap temannya, Chanyeol, yang duduk menatapi marmer sangat kosong. Jongin tak ambil pusing, "Lagipula… Beberapa orang nampak sama dari belakang,"

"…"

"Lihat?"

Chanyeol menggumam, menghela napasnya lelah dan tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan mengenai Baekhyun di kepalanya. Semakin berdenyut sakit, semakin memori itu lekat kuat di sana. Kalau saja tidak ada Jongin, barangkali Chanyeol sudah menangis seperti perempuan yang dicampakkan kekasihnya di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu akan apa yang dirasakannya. Hatinya beku, penuh biru lebam tak nampak. Baekhyun tak pernah memberi kejelasan terhadap semuanya. Bahkan, pria itu selalu datang kembali padanya tapi ujung-ujungnya akan pergi lagi.

Jongin masih mengoceh seputar kekonyolan Chanyeol yang tak pernah berkembang. Menurutnya, Chanyeol itu orang paling sinting. Bayangkan, betapa banyak wanita cantik rekan mereka—dari yang sederhana sampai yang anak konglomerat—berjajar dan mengantri menjadi pacarnya. Cukup Chanyeol memilih salah satu, dan semuanya beres. Tapi Chanyeol selalu kepala batu dengan bilang Baekhyun pasti akan kembali lagi. Meski entah kapan itu.

Yah, dan yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menunggu.

"Aku harus pergi," potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Jongin masih berputar pada topik wanita cantik. Namun Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya, "Aku akan kembali esok hari."

Jongin mencelos, "Baik. Tapi jangan lupa belikan buah persik," katanya.

**~OoO~**

Malam itu juga, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke Vihara. Kali ini ia tak langsung masuk kamar untuk istirahat melainkan membicarakan masalahnya dengan Pendeta Siwon.

Siwon menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang, sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun di sisinya.

Cuaca mulai tak bersahabat dan Baekhyun mengerat jaket semampunya, "Kyungsoo memberitahuku sebuah tempat yang lebih baik. Letaknya strategis." bukanya, ketika ia melihat Siwon tidak berniat membuka percakapan lebih dahulu.

Cukup lama sebelum Siwon memutuskan menatap _anaknya _itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan pameranmu?" jawabnya tidak sama sekali sinkron. Ia membelokkan arah bicara, yang hanya ia tahu alasannya mengapa.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Teman-temanku ikut membantu, tapi kau tidak diundang,"

Siwon mengerling dengan agak bingung, "Mengapa tidak?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Karena mereka rasa kau tidak suka fotonya,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Dan akhirnya setelah sunyi beberapa waktu, ia memutuskan kembali beristirahat. Kyungsoo telah berpesan padanya jika ia tidak boleh berada dalam hawa dingin terlampau lama, itu tidak bagus baginya. Ia mendirikan tubuh dan mulai berjalan. Tapi ketika langkahnya ada sekitar lima buah, Baekhyun berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, ia memanggil Siwon lirih, "Bagaimana diriku jika dilihat dari belakang?"

Siwon mendongak. Melihat bagaimana dan mulai meneliti, menebak raut muka Baekhyun kini tengah bagaimana. Tapi biksu bijak itu gagal, yang ia temukan adalah blur. Seakan ada rona tak kasat mata menyembunyikan perasaan serta gestur Baekhyun. Gerakannya tidak bisa dibaca.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi di tempatnya. "…Dapatkah kau mengetahui itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, Pendeta?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Lirih sekali. Bibirnya sempat terhias senyum yang kelamaan memudar, berganti dengan lengkung miris, dan ia menjauhi tanah seraya mencegah bulir beningnya menitik. Memikirkan Chanyeol tidak pernah serumit ini.

**~OoO~**

Itu adalah tempat yang cukup menakjubkan.

Bentang hijau menghampar di lingkup mata, menyejukkan. Semilir angin bertiup pelan-pelan. Dan itu, seperti ada dalam lukisan saja. Beberapa bunga bakung putih serta _dandelion _tersemat malu di rumpun rerumputan. Baekhyun meliriknya enggan dan kemudian meneruskan langkah.

Dari dalam kafe milik seorang teman, pria yang diaku Baekhyun karibnya itu menunjuk-nunjuknya. Dan Baekhyun dibuat sumringah ketika manik itu beradu. Temannya masih setia di sini.

Dengan beberapa jepretan singkat, di sana tercetak jelas pemandangan Baekhyun yang melambai pelan.

Ia melangkah tanpa ragu dan matanya segera disuguhi banyak bingkai yang fotonya berupa _UFO, E.T., _dan lingkaran misterius—_crop circle._

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" buka Baekhyun, menilik apik matanya pada teman-temannya itu, "Mengapa tidak ada pelanggan yang datang?"

Salah satu yang berambut abu metalik mencelos, "Bisnis semakin lesu semenjak kau pergi,"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau membuka kafe di sini adalah ide yang sangat buruk," timpal yang lain.

"Memang seharusnya kau mendengarkan, Sehun." Dua lagi yang tadi sibuk di konter pelayan langsung mengambil duduk dan bergabung bersama mereka.

Sehun mendecih, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Dengan inosen Baekhyun seperti biasa akan menjawab, "Tidak ke mana-mana,"

Desah napas mewakili perasaan teman-temannya, "Tapi mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang?"

"Ya. Kau selalu berbuat begitu," timpal yang rambutnya hitam, Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan bangga dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang tidak dapat dibaca maknanya, "Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu, kalian akan lebih merasa rindu ketika kembali melihatku,"

Joonmyeon mendecih, "Kau aneh sekali," jedanya, "Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu…"

Dengan senyum malu-malu Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya dan beralih untuk mengubek isi tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas cukup lebar dan membentangnya di atas meja. Sketsa. Karyanya.

"Aku akan mengadakan pameran foto," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

Teman-temannya membelalakkan mata dan bertepuk tangan. "WOW! Selamat!"

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari mengunjungi kafe temannya, Baekhyun ingat ia punya jadwal kunjungan rutin untuk mengetahui perkembangan mengenai penyakitnya.

Ia menapaki koridor rumah sakit dengan yakin, ia hapal akan rutenya. Dan kali ini yang ditemuinya adalah dokter baru. Bukan Kyungsoo lagi.

**.**

**.**

Ia berbaring di ranjang pesakitan menunggu dokter Jongdae (dokter lulusan asal Universitas Nanjing di China) yang menyiapkan injeksi.

Dokter itu tersenyum dengan lesung pipinya yang khas dan menyingkap lengan baju rumah sakit Baekhyun. "Ini akan sedikit sakit," katanya, lalu menyuntikkan jarum di lengan Baekhyun yang makin hari makin ringkih.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan menantang begitu dokter itu selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. "Kau pasti dipenuhi kekhawatiran,"

Sambil membereskan peralatannya kembali ke tempat, Jongdae menoleh dan memfokuskan atensi terhadap Baekhyun, "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau hanya terlalu tampan. Pasti gadis-gadis tidak sanggup mengabaikanmu,"

Jongdae mendengus, "Sebetulnya aku sudah punya kekasih…" kekehnya agak terpaksa.

"Hah, tertawanya aneh sekali. Pasti dia bohong saja, dia itu masih lajang, Kak! Jangan percaya,"

Mereka mengerjap. Mendengar ada suara lain ikut bergabung dan memberi komentar secara lancang. Ternyata pasien di ruang rawat yang sama layaknya Baekhyun. Berpipi gembul dengan mata sipit. Dia seorang gadis remaja yang mungkin usianya beranjak duapuluh—di awal-awal situ, barangkali. Baekhyun tahu dia. Namanya Kim Minseok, dan dengar-dengar, anak ini menaksir si dokter alias Jongdae.

Saat Jongdae meliriknya dan tersenyum menawan, ia mati kutu. Buru-buru membuang muka seraya mendengus.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongdae mengambil map berisi catatan perkembangan Baekhyun, meniliknya sebentar. "Katakan padaku jika kau merasakan mual atau pusing lagi." kata dokter itu perhatian.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu,"

Jongdae mengernyit, "Mengapa tidak?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi, "Kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke pameranku sendiri," sergahnya. Membuat Jongdae menghela napasnya dalam, "Kau tahu kita punya peraturan di sini,"

"Kakak…, kumohon," pinta Baekhyun memelas. Ia memasang lensa berkaca seperti anak kucing yang lupa diberi makan oleh tuannya.

Apa yang dapat diperbuat Jongdae selain _kembali_ mendesah. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan,"

Minseok yang duduk berancang-ancang kaki di ranjangnya sendiri pun tak tahan untuk tak kembali bicara, "Pergi saja, Kak!" katanya, "Lagipula… Kau akan _mati _sebentar lagi,"

Baekhyun tertegun. Telinganya dapat jelas mendengar perkataan Minseok barusan. Dan itu sedikit _menohok _hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun tak merasa ia punya alasan untuk marah. Ia pikir, Minseok sangat benar dan gadis manis itu bicara sesuai kenyataan. Nyatanya Baekhyun akan mati sebentar lagi. Ia sudah tak ada harapan hidup. Bahkan menarik napas pun, ia mesti bersyukur karena Tuhan masih sangat berbaik hati. Maka ia tersenyum miris, membuat Minseok merutuki dirinya dan menunduk dengan takut. Ucapannya terbilang refleks saja.

Jongdae menoleh menatap Minseok, coba memberi teguran lewat pandangan matanya. Lalu kembali lagi ke Baekhyun, "Aku akan bicara dengan direktur rumah sakit dan kalau beliau membolehkannya, aku tak punya alasan melarangmu lagi."

"Terimakasih, dok!" timpal Baekhyun berbunga-bunga.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menginap. Ini hari keduanya berada di kamar _baru _dan ia mesti menyesuaikan. Untunglah teman sekamarnya tidak terlalu posesif, sehingga Baekhyun dapat dengan bebas melakukan yang ia ingin lakukan di dalam kamar itu.

Dengan penerangan cukup oleh lampu tidur, Baekhyun iseng membaca catatannya semasa sekolah SD dulu. Tulisan cakar ayam yang sayangnya… tak bertahan lama. Kertas itu telah kusam dimakan waktu.

Minseok sibuk bergumam—nyanyi-nyanyi kecil, Baekhyun mendengarkan sekali-kali.

"_Ketika kau merasa bersedih… Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu…" _cicit Minseok di ranjang sana. Ia kebosanan dan mesti mencari alternatif hiburan lain. Jadi dia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Kau sedang melihat apa, Kak?"

Ia mendirikan tubuh dan berjalan, meringsut mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun. Tapi menunduk. "Umm, Kak!" panggil Minseok. Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang raut terbaik, "Tidak usah takut. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak enak dengan yang kau katakan, kan? Tidak apa-apa," senyumnya.

Minseok mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir, "Kemarilah," ajaknya yang dibalas sumringah oleh Minseok.

**.**

**.**

Mereka menatap bingkai foto yang di sana terpajang siluet Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sama-sama tersenyum ramah ke arah kamera. Sama-sama menghadirkan seulas garis yang menawan. Waktu itu, saat terakhir Chanyeol berada di Vihara yang esoknya ia dipanggil kembali ke kota. Sedikit waktu yang ia punya bersama Baekhyun mungkin saja hanya dibekukan dalam potret bisu ini. Dan, Baekhyun serasa ingin melepaskan semua. Tidak ada beban. _Tidak._

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun, menanyakan tanggapan Minseok.

Minseok mengerjap sedikit-sedikit, "Apa dia pacarmu, Kak?"

"Dia percaya pada semua yang kukatakan," balas Baekhyun pelan. Bolamatanya tidak beralih dari potret wajah Chanyeol, mengaguminya. "Ia bahkan percaya padaku ketika aku bilang ada hantu di desa kami," sambungnya kemudian.

Minseok menarik garis maklum, "Dia pasti sangat bodoh…"

Baekhyun melirik Minseok yang sekarang terkekeh melihat foto itu. "Benar. Dia bodoh karena masih terus _menungguku_."

Minseok mencelos dalam hatinya. Mengapa Baekhyun terdengar seperti ingin menghindar? Ia menduga-duga namun tak sepenuhnya betul. Karena Minseok tidak tahu pasti apa yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun masih menyimpan foto itu bahkan suka memandanginya dalam waktu lama.

"Apa dia tahu kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

Sunyi. Baekhyun mengerjap dengan kilatan lensa penuh rasa sesak. Sesal dan sakit berbaur di iris mata itu. Lelah berbohong dan lelah berlari. Ia ingin berhenti dan sesekali mencoba, sedikit saja melupakan kenyataan dan berbalik arah untuk melihat Chanyeol di_ belakangnya_. Namun ia pikir, ia memang harus melakoni pihak egois, _agar Park Chanyeol tak merasakan sakit…_

"…Ajaklah dia ke mari kapan-kapan," kata Minseok lagi. "Dan katakan padanya untuk membawa seorang teman,"

Neuron otaknya memaksa ia menuntun jemarinya mendekat. Sampai akhirnya itu betul-betul menyentuh permukaan foto yang cukup berdebu. Telunjuk ringkih itu menari apik di atas sana. Gradasi warna potret yang agak pudar mungkin cukup terlihat namun tak mengurangi garis rupawan sosok di dalamnya. Jadi Baekhyun sebentar mengelus tepat di titik di mana senyum Chanyeol terkembang. Pria itu jadi ingat _sesuatu_.

Di saat Baekhyun mulai sibuk dengan alam pikirannya sendiri, Minseok yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya hanya menjadi penyimak. Ia cuma bisa menatap Baekhyun seraya menerka apa yang tengah Baekhyun hirau saat ini.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidakkah kau merindukannya?" Minseok membisikkan kalimat tersebut, tepat di telinga Baekhyun yang bebas. Membuat Baekhyun yang tepat di sisinya mendengar dengan jelas akan apa yang si gadis katakan. Jemarinya belum berhenti mengusap, namun wajahnya tertegun.

Kamar mereka sunyi, tanpa suara sama sekali. Itu membuat segalanya akan didengar lebih baik oleh telinga satu sama lain. Hembus napas pun bisa didengar kentara. Detik seolah terbunuh. Tengah malam beranjak entah sejak kapan. Telinganya masih jelas ingat ujaran Minseok. Berputar jadi satu dalam kepala serta pikirannya yang menguras rona rasa. Dan Baekhyun tak sadar hingga tahu-tahu pipinya telah jadi basah. Sebutir menitik tanpa bisa dicegah.

_Tidakkah kau merindukannya?_

Satu kalimat yang cenderung sulit untuk bisa Baekhyun jawab meski ia tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja. Apalagi yang dapat ia usahakan.

Tiba-tiba saja aliran air di wajahnya telah menyungai membentuk garis pucat. Bibirnya telah sepenuhnya putih digerogoti penyakit. Dan, matanya redup. Minseok diam saja hingga ia mengerti Baekhyun sedang menangis. Tak perlu bertanya sebab ia pun tahu dari airmata yang turun di pipi Baekhyun diam-diam.

Sepertinya Minseok mengungkit kenangan itu begitu dalam.

Ia kebingungan akan Baekhyun yang tak juga mendengarkannya, "Kak, kau menangis?"

Butuh beberapa saat tepatnya dua menit sebelum Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan buru-buru menghapus rautnya yang masih belum pulih. Ia mendesah lamat-lamat dan menggigit bibir, menghadirkan senyum penuh kasih. Ia tertawa dengan kikikan, mengerjap menyembunyikan mata yang memerah. "Tidak. Aku hanya kelilipan…"

**~OoO~**

Chanyeol bersyukur ini hari Minggu, bukan Senin. Jadi dia bisa cepat-cepat melunasi hutangnya pada Jongin yang mendadak jadi _manja_. Pria itu merajuk minta dijenguk dan Chanyeol yang telah terlampau pusing akan permintaan aneh rekannya itu terpaksa menuruti. Terpaksa. Dengan tambahan, ia bahkan mesti membeli sekantung buah persik untuk dibawanya ke kamar rawat Jongin.

Saat itu Jongin masih tidak berhenti memberinya petuah seperti orang bijak yang gagal. Sebab percuma saja, sampai mulutnya berbusa pun, Chanyeol masih seperti kambing dungu yang tidak pernah tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Sebetulnya Jongin sudah senang Chanyeol benar datang, tapi sayangnya, buah persik itu ketinggalan di pasar. Atau jika mau jujur katakanlah, Chanyeol lupa membelinya.

"…Mau berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu untuk membeli buah persik?" desak Jongin pada Chanyeol yang baru selesai menunduk untuk mengambil minuman kalengan dari mesin minuman di pojok koridor. Raut pria itu teramat kesal sampai Jongin janji jika ia sembuh saat ini juga sudah pasti muka Chanyeol babak belur ditijunya. Sementara itu Chanyeol justru menarik napas dan mengangsurkan kaleng minuman pada Jongin.

Jongin mendelik, "Aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan buah persiknya sepanjang malam," keluhnya.

"Kau memikirkan buah persik atau dokter yang merawatmu itu?" kekeh Chanyeol, "Siapa namanya—Kyu… Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mendecak, menatap kesal Chanyeol yang memasang tampang tidak berdosa dan memilih merebut kaleng dingin itu cepat-cepat. Sebelum Chanyeol membukakannya untuknya. Enak saja, ia bukan orang cacat yang segalanya mesti disiapkan orang lain. Lagipula, dokter yang namanya Kyungsoo itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Cukup katakanlah, Jongin agak dekat dengannya karena dokter itu memang yang bertugas merawatnya.

"Ini dingin, tidak adakah yang hangat?" gerutu Jongin. Ia membalik badan berniat kembali ke kamar, "Seharusnya aku ini seorang pasien. Kafein pasti tidak baik."

Chanyeol menjengit tidak mengerti akan kosakata Jongin yang_ berwarna_. Mulutnya penh sumpah serapah. Tapi untungnya Chanyeol tak ingin ambil pusing. Di belakang dia, kembali ke tempat ambil minuman, ada anak laki-laki berjinjit. Ia berusaha memasukkan uang kertasnya ke dalam mesin namun badannya terlampau rendah untuk menjangkau. Jadi dia mendesah-desah. Kurang lebih itu menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang berdiri tertegun di tempat. (Jongin meninggalkannya semenit lalu—dengan langkahnya yang pincang.)

Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mendekati si anak dan dengan sigap membantunya. "Biar Kakak yang lakukan…" katanya, mendorong ujung uang masuk dan menyisakan kerjapan inosen di mata anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tampaknya juga merupakan pasien rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan baju biru dan kepalanya ditutup topi. Mungkin ia penderita kanker, Chanyeol menebak-nebak asal. Dan kepalanya yang tertutup itu untuk menyembunyikan kebotakannya dari orang lain. Efek kemoterapi memang tak pernah sekalipun menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah cukup lama ia berdiam mengamati anak itu.

"Kopi." Anak itu membalas singkat. Sangat mampu menghadirkan kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol. "Apa?" kerjap pria itu, "Kau terlalu muda untuk minum kopi, lebih baik minum jus jeruk?"

Ia tidak bertanya dan tidak pula menunggu jawaban si anak. Telunjuk itu dengan sombongnya menyentuh tombol untuk mengeluarkan minuman; jus jeruk. Ia membungkuk sebab mereka meletakkannya di paling bawah. Berlutut menyejajarkan diri di depan sang anak, "Nah, ini dia. Jus jeruk." senyumnya, "Ambillah,"

Dongkol Chanyeol menjadi kala anak itu justru menggeleng dengan angkuh. Mukanya cemberut, menambah emosi pria itu memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Tapi alih-alih Chanyeol marah pada anak kecil, ia menghela napas dan mengambil satu tangan si anak. Awalnya memang bermaksud memberikan minuman itu, tapi—

Matanya melebar saat itu.

Di tangan mungil tersebut, tertelut apik kadal-kadalan yang pernah ia berikan khusus untuk Baekhyun. Sebelum keluarganya pindah ke kota, sebelum mereka bertemu terakhir kali, dan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menanyakan apa yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun menghindarinya setelah ia mendapat cacar air di tubuhnya.

Ia sedikit meneliti namun itu memang meyakinkan. Ia merasa tidak salah lagi. Itu kadalnya, kadal yang pernah Chanyeol titip pada Pendeta Siwon untuk diberikan langsung pada Baekhyun.

Merebutnya dengan cepat dan mengamati dalam-dalam, sang anak protes dan merajuk dengan kental. Ia memberengut dan segera berusaha merampas kadal _miliknya _dari tangan si _pria asing_. Tapi tenaga pria yang lebih dewasa jadi berkali lipat lebih kuat ketimbang anak kecil penyakitan. Chanyeol menahan napasnya dan beralih, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini? Huh?"

Kerjapan. Anak itu menghalau mukanya yang ditatap manik Chanyeol sangat tajam. Menusuk, seolah ingin merobek fakta. "Apa ada seseorang yang memberikan ini kepadamu?"

Dan berulang-ulang Chanyeol bertanya perihal _siapa yang memberi_ atau _dari mana anak itu mendapatkan si kadal, _anak itu juga terus-terusan membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"…Katakan padaku!" Chanyeol akhirnya membentak karena tak sabar lagi. Anak itu terkicep dan seperti akan menangis, "Seorang kakak," cicitnya.

Chanyeol mengerat pundak mungilnya. "Siapa? Apakah Baekhyun namanya?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Bukan…"

"Lalu siapa?"

Anak itu meringis dan sedikit kemudian suara tangisannya bergema. Ia merasa takut dan khawatir, dibentak tiba-tiba oleh pria yang tidak dikenal dan orangtuanya sedang pergi mengurus administrasi kamarnya. Ia terisak-isak, "Kak Chanhyun yang memberikannya padaku,"

Chanyeol terpaku. Membutuhkan tiga detik masuk dalam lingkaran waktu sebelum ia tersadar dan menarik kesimpulan.

Ia berdiri dengan segera dan matanya kosong. Langkahnya cukup lebar dan yakin akan ke mana. Meninggalkan Jongin (yang untungnya kembali untuk menyusulnya di saat yang tepat) dengan tongkat bantu berjalannya menangani anak laki-laki yang kini positif menangis. Jongin yang pincang dibuat makin kerumitan kala si anak mengerat lehernya yang berbalut gips. "Tak apa-apa nak, aduh!"

**.**

**.**

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Brak, brak.

"AKU PERLU TAHU!"

Brak, brak, brak, brak.

"KUMOHON, DOK!"

Cklek.

BRAK.

Pintu ruangan dokter itu ditutup dengan gerakan sangat kasar dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Ia barusan datang ke ruangan Kyungsoo dan menanyai pria itu macam-macam perihal kebingungannya. Di dalam sana, membanting-banting map serta tumpukan data pemeriksaan pasien lain yang Kyungsoo juga tangani. Tapi Kyungsoo kukuh tak mau banyak membantu. Dokter itu seolah bisu, membuat Chanyeol geram. Serius, Chanyeol tak pernah dalam keadaan semarah ini sebelumnya sebab ia pria yang sifatnya sangat menjunjung tatakrama. Namun semuanya akan berubah bila menyangkut _Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol rela menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Bahkan meski itu mengubah peringainya.

**~OoO~**

Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi sosok yang mudah putus asa.

Sebab, itu bukanlah dia.

Yang ia mengerti, ia melakukan semua dalam hidupnya hanya demi Baekhyun.

Jadi dengan sedikit menambah tekadnya yang separuh, ia menapaki jalanan terjal untuk sampai kembali ke Vihara yang letaknya terpencil. Indah, diapit oleh dua gunung di belakangnya.

Tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke mari, yang jelas setelah kemarin malam ia tahu jawaban Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab tanyanya akan Baekhyun, pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah rapih.

Pria itu berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang terbalut tuksedo hitam di mana bagian dada kanannya tersemat sekelopakan _ivy, _masih segar dan terbilang baru dipetik. Di tangannya yang kokoh, ada sejerigen minyak tanah. Langkahnya cenderung tegas dan berwibawa tapi ketika ia sampai tepat di pelataran bangunan tua itu, tubuhnya menggesturkan kepasrahan.

Siwon yang saat itu akan masuk ke dalam ruang khusus untuk meditasi dibuat heran dan membalik badan di kala ia menilik siluet _anak cacar air _yang kini menarik napasnya dalam. Berusaha mengatur temponya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menyiramkan isi jerigen tersebut tepat pada sekujur tubuhnya. Dimulai dari tempatnya berdiri, naik ke celananya dan badan (tak lupa lengan) kemudian yang terakhir kepalanya. Rambutnya yang ditata apik pun tak luput kebasahan. Ia memejamkan mata saat melakukannya. Sementara Siwon memandangnya dengan sambil menarik hembus udara.

Chanyeol menarik napas lebih dalam dari sebelumnya dan mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Kantung matanya menghitam, pertanda ia telah menghabiskan harinya dengan tanpa tidur. Butir minyak tanah jatuh satu-satu dari helai rambutnya yang basah. Dan ia mempertemukan _onyx _miliknya dengan mata tajam si biksu.

Satu tindakan yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya hanyalah dengan keberanian.

Ia mengerat sebuah pematik dan mulai menyalakannya…

…membuat Siwon dilanda cemas akan tekad pria ini. Yang sangat tidak wajar.

**.**

**.**

_Di sebuah jalan tol besar yang tengah senggang, ada mobil _silver _metalik melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, masuk ke kecepatan tinggi. Rata-ratanya 120 kilo per jam. Mobil tersebut ditumpangi oleh sekeluarga bahagia. Lengkap, dan terdiri atas ayah, ibu serta anak semata wayang mereka._

_Rencananya, mereka ingin pergi mengunjungi salah satu pusat hiburan di Seoul (Lotte World), dan rumah mereka yang berada cukup jauh dari sana memaksa sang kepala keluarga memutuskan untuk mengendarai itu._

_Mereka berbincang hangat sesekali. Ibunya cemberut kala ayahnya merokok dengan bandel. Anaknya yang berumur lima tahun, bercerita mengenai rasa senangnya. Sayangnya, ia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengerti jika terkadang balon pun bisa menimbulkan __**bencana**__._

_Ya. Anak itu tanpa sengaja memainkan balon beraneka warna miliknya tepat di samping ayahnya yang sedang menyetir, membuat pria itu kehilangan fokus pandangnya terhadap jalanan depan. Pandangannya tertutupi._

_Di seberang sana, ada truk besar yang memuat tangki berisi minyak impor. Datang dan melaju dengan kecepatan sama tinggi. Tabrakan tak bisa terhindar dan kecelakaan tak bisa ditunda lebih lama. Menyisakan teriakan sang anak bergaung seirama dengan asap yang menguar dari tangki pembakaran mobil ayahnya._

_Balon yang menjadi akar dari segala peristiwa ini, terbang melalui celah jendela yang sempit dan mulai mengisi angkasa luas._

_Seharusnya, itu menjadi liburan keluarga paling indah sepanjang masa. Tapi sayangnya, bukan._

**.**

**.**

_Anak itu mengalami waktu koma yang cukup lama sebelum ia bisa dinyatakan berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis. Kira-kira ada dua minggu lebih ia terbaring dengan asupan darah menginfus lengannya yang masih rapuh. Lewat selang yang tak cukup besar diameternya, darah transfusi sumbangan di palang merah sukses masuk, menggantikan kebutuhan darah di tubuhnya yang terkuras akibat insiden kecelakaan tempo lalu._

_Tim paramedis sudah bekerja mati-matian, mengerahkan segala yang mereka mampu untuk lakukan. Dokter terhandal pun bahkan ikut turun tangan. Bersama-sama mereka mengoperasi bagian rusuk si anak yang mengalami patah._

_Ketika sadar dan pulih setelah memakan waktu berbulan, ia hanya dapat tertunduk menatapi lantai marmer yang putih dingin. Sama seperti kulitnya._

_Ranjangnya tidak cukup rapih seperti biasa namun ia tahu di sana ia sedang tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria dewasa dengan kepala sepenuhnya plontos (anak itu tahu ia harus memanggilnya paman biksu), menatapnya dengan iba dan rasa simpatinya menguar dengan begitu hebat. Anak itu merasakannya. Anak itu sudah tahu semuanya._

"_Ayah dan ibumu…" ucap sang biksu menggantung. Anak itu menghalau wajahnya memandang hamparan langit di sana (bayangan balon-balon terbang mengisi mereka membuat ia agak pusing), "Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, Paman."_

_Ia menangis dengan tangisan pelan yang menyayat hati siapapun yang melihat. Bayangkan saja, di saat indah seperti kemarin justru berakhir duka. Orangtuanya telah tiada dan ia sekarang sebatang kara. Tidak punya apa-apa. Tidak punya siapa-siapa._

_Ia menatap kosong ke depan seraya bergumam, "Paman, ini semua salahku, kan?"_

**.**

**.**

_Keakuratan data memang terkadang perlu divalidasi lebih lanjut._

_Sama seperti apa yang terjadi di sini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan sebuah __**kesalahan fatal**__._

_Beberapa kali kumpulan dokter itu melakukan observasi selingan hanya demi membuktikan sesuatu yang belum sepenuhnya mereka yakini. Tapi itu sedang tidak salah. Kaca mikroskopik yang melakukan rotasi (berisi cairan darah transfusi yang beberapa saat lalu pernah mereka pakai), hasilnya menunjukkan kecengangan._

_Yang tubuhnya agak pendek cepat-cepat merobek kertas dan pandangannya dibuat makin membelalak. Menilik data yang tersaji._

_Ini berawal karena suatu kecerobohan._

_Karena ternyata…_

…_sampel darah tersebut milik seorang pendonor yang __**positif terjangkit virus **_**HIV**_._

_Dan sekantung darah yang sampelnya diambil dari sana, sukses mengaliri sistem tubuh seorang anak. Otomatis penyakit itu menurun padanya, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

_Segera, tim dokter yang bertugas menangani anak _itu _mengadakan rapat dadakan. Biksu tersebut juga dipanggil, entah untuk maksud apa. Dan ia tidak berhenti menghardik para dokter tersebut dengan raut wajah yang bercampur sesal, marah, serta kecewa. Berbaur menyatu._

_Katanya, "_**AIDS**_**?**__ Lalu kalian minta maaf?"_

"…_Kami merasa tidak enak,"_

"_Asalnya dari transfusi darah?" tanyanya, kali ini bentakannya teramat keras. Ia memelototi satu-satu dokter yang rata-rata mengerut, "Dan kalian menyebut diri kalian dokter?"_

_Sayang beribu sayang, ketika rapat itu dilangsungkan, ada seorang petugas yang lupa mengunci pintu sehingga menimbulkan sedikit celah._

_Tanpa mereka tahu…_

…_sang anak yang pikirannya masih murni, ikut mencuri dengar dari luar._

_Ia tertunduk saja. Melangkah diam-diam menjauhi ruangan itu. Dan ketika bertemu salah seorang dokter yang sedang keenakan menikmati makan siang, ia menarik jubah putihnya._

_Dokter itu menunduk. Anak itu mengerjap ketika direspon. "Bisa aku membantumu, adik kecil?"_

"_Pak dokter, apa itu _AIDS_?"_

_Ia tercekat semacam salah mendengar, jadi ia mengorek kupingnya. "Ya?"_

"A-I-D-S._"_

_Dan ejaan kata yang terdiri dari empat huruf itu sanggup membuat sang dokter membeku di tempat._

**.**

**.**

_Anak itu tersedu di kamar rawatnya yang dilengkapi penghangat udara. Walau ia suka berada di sana, ia menyesalkan segala yang dituliskan di dalam buku bodoh yang kini dipangkunya. Sempat ia baca beberapa saat lalu…_

**AIDS **_**atau kepanjangannya;**_** Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome, **_**ialah sekumpulan gejala serta infeksi yang ditimbulkan akibat rusaknya sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia karena infeksi virus. Virusnya sendiri dinamakan **_**HIV, **_**yaitu **_**Human Immunodeficiency Virus, **_**yang bisa memperlemah ketahanan tubuh manusia. Itu akan merentankan penderitanya terhadap segala gejala opoturnistik. Biasanya, orang yang terjangkit virus ini akan sukar untuk sembuh dari satu penyakit. Bahkan untuk penyakit ringan sekalipun seperti influenza, yang rata-rata bisa pulih hanya dalam jangka satu minggu, namun bagi penderita **_**HIV**_** flu bisa menjadi berbulan atau bahkan tidak pernah sembuh.**_

—**AIDS **_**itu seperti penyakit pilek bagi alien.**_

…_**jika kau makan makanan bergizi dan rajin belajar…**_

…_**para alien akan datang dan menjemputmu; mereka akan memberikan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu.**_

…_**dan tak lama kemudian, kau akan sembuh.**_

_**Tingkat kematian tinggi—**_

_**Belum ditemukan obatnya—**_

_**Sakit yang tidak kunjung sembuh—**_

_**Dirawat bertahun-tahun—**_

_**Banyak penderitanya mati di usia muda—**_

_**Tidak ada harapan—**_

_...melahirkan butir airmata yang menitik satu-satu membasahi pakaian rumah sakitnya._

**.**

**.**

"_Kita mau pergi ke mana, Paman?" tanya si anak ketika sang biksu tanpa ragu menaikkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam gendongan. Membopong anak itu dalam gerakannya yang cepat. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menyusuri koridor rumah sakit (yang malam hari sangat lengang)._

"_Pulang," jawabnya singkat. Paling tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menjawab tanda tanya si anak._

_Anak itu masih sangat penasaran; "Tapi hari sudah gelap?"_

"_Kita hanya harus pergi. Tempat ini buruk." Biksu itu berucap. "Aku akan memberimu nama yang baru…"_

**.**

**.**

_Ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang disebut tujuan untuk _pulang_, anak itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Sekeliling tempat tersebut nampak asing. Bangunan tersebut besar dan terdapat lonceng tua yang bila berdentang, bunyinya cukup menyeramkan._

"_Apa ini rumah kita?" tanyanya._

"_Benar. Ini rumah kita."_

_Anak itu mengangguk, "Tapi… Apakah aku juga harus menjadi biksu?"_

_Biksu tersebut tersenyum sebelum membalas, "Kau mau?"_

_Anak itu mengerling, membalikkan badannya dan menatap dengan matanya yang tipis. "Tidak," ucapnya, "aku ingin jadi seorang fotografer. Sama seperti Ayah."_

"_Oh, begitu."_

"_Umm. Mengapa kau menjadi biksu, Paman?"_

_Menghirup napasnya, biksu bijak itu berdiri kemudian berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Dan saat sampai tepat di depan anak (membuat tinggi anak itu terlihat begitu kontras dengannya), ia berhenti. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Paman lagi,"_

"_Mengapa tidak?" inosennya._

"_Lakukan saja permintaanku," jawabnya, lalu berlalu mendahului anak tersebut beberapa langkah._

"_Oke, __**Paman**__."_

_Biksu itu menghentikan jalannya. Berputar, dan membuat sang anak tergugup, "Oke, Pendeta…"_

_Tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekatinya, menyikapi dengan pelan. "Ayo masuk ke dalam," ajaknya, mengelus helaian hitam di kepala si anak laki-laki…_

…_yang hanya bisa tertunduk. "Kau seharusnya tidak menyentuhku, Pendeta…"_

_Ia melanjutkan katanya, "Tubuhku dipenuhi kuman yang jahat."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3600x24x7x2**

**1209600**

**3600-600+3000 = 3600**

"_Ayo kita menikah?"_

Dia tidak pernah betul-betul seantusias ini sebelumnya. Wajar saja, ini ialah kali pertama karyanya akan dapat dinikmati orang banyak. Itu merupakan impiannya sejak kecil tepatnya saat umurnya _lima tahun_.

Ia cukup dibuat sibuk dengan para pengunjung yang sesekali (lumayan banyak) menawar karyanya untuk dibeli dan dijadikan pajangan di rumah mereka. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat-lihat pameran fotografi di tempat ini. Sesekali beberapa orang didampingi seorang _guide_ untuk menjelaskan makna-makna foto-foto yang dipajang di sini. (Tentu saja bila ia sendiri, sudah tentu tidak sanggup melayani tanya mereka.)

Kebanyakan karyanya menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal namun mengundang simpati. Seperti contohnya… pelataran Vihara. Tidak banyak fotografer berpikiran untuk mengabadikannya, bukan? Dan ia adalah yang melakukannya pertama kali.

"Terimakasih" selalu menjadi kata andalannya bagi tiap pengunjung. Juga tidak lupa menghadirkan senyumannya yang (meski lemah) tetaplah terlihat anggun.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berlari secepah citah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pakaiannya yang masih bau minyak tanah (ia belum sempat berganti—dan hei, mana mungkin membuang waktu lebih lama hanya demi berganti baju?).

Menyusuri trotoar yang masih agak ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Ia mengedarkan pandang, matanya menilik sana-sini. Atau saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada pamflet yang tertempel sopan di beberapa tiang lampu jalan, ia berhenti sebentar. Untuk menarik napas dan menyeka peluhnya.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tertidur saat pengunjung galerinya sudah habis dan tinggal tersisa beberapa staf di sana. Di sofa di ruangan yang khusus disebutnya sebagai ruangannya, ada meja. Telepon selulernya yang ia biarkan beberapa saat lalu, berdering dengan denting cukup nyaring. Ia yang masih setengah mengantuk dengan segera mengangkat sambungan itu.

"Pendeta?"

—Yang ternyata dari Siwon.

**.**

**.**

Dapat dikatakan Chanyeol sampai tepat pada waktunya.

Dengan tidak sabar, ia membuka pintu kecil (satu-satunya akses masuk) ke dalam gedung kecil itu dan meniti anak tangganya dengan dua-dua langkah. Setengah berlari, walau napasnya akan habis.

Ia menyusur lorong, koridor dan beberapa ruangan. Mendorong pintu, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di aula utama—tempat karya-karya itu dipajang.

Saat berhenti menarik napas, bersamaan dengan mata tajamnya yang menangkap tulisan; _**Photograph by Park Chanhyun**__; _dilengkapi dengan _hangul _nama tersebut (Park Chanhyun).

Chanyeol dibuat berjengit heran ketika ia menangkap sinyal aneh.

Chanhyun. Satu lagi; _hangul _tersebut berdiri atas padanan _hangul _Chan dari namanya, dan Hyun dari nama Baekhyun.

_Jadi…_

Chanyeol sempat tertegun sebentar sebelum kembali memutuskan mengarungi langkahnya yang lebar. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama, jadi dia melangkah pergi dengan tuksedo hitam yang ia sampir di bahunya.

Sampai di koridor, ia menyisir kaki pelan-pelan. Banyak dari hasil potret yang memberi kesan mistik, tergantung rapih di sana. Dan ia dibuat heran kala melihat isinya yang rata-rata tidak jauh dari tema Vihara serta kadal.

Ketika Chanyeol akan masuk ke ruangan (sekat, lebih spesifiknya) matanya tidak sengaja menangkap bingkai besar yang tergantung di tembok. Seperti ia _hapal_.

Pelan-pelan ia mendekat untuk lebih bisa memastikan _gambar _di potret bisu tersebut.

Ada dua bingkai, lebih tepatnya. Yang di kanan hanya foto hitam putih dari sebuah sofa. Dan yang di kirinya, itu gambar _kekasihnya_. Diedit menjadi hitam putih juga.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan memaku tungkai kakinya melihat itu. Hitam putih, hmm, monokrom. Tertegun. Sebab, Chanyeol masih ingat betul. _**Dia, **__cantik _seperti biasa. Masih dengan pakaiannya yang panjang menutup lengan. Tak lupa, tersenyum dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit.

Saat Chanyeol ingin bergerak untuk mendekati foto tersebut, ada suara menginterupsinya;

"…Apakah kau menyukai laki-laki _itu_?"

Sebuah suara. Ringan, tak cukup berat. Dan aksennya kental sekali. Dan, tidak perlu mengingat susah payah sebab tanpa mengingat sekalipun, Chanyeol tahu itu _Baekhyun_. Jadi Chanyeol mengerjap di tempatnya berdiri seraya mengulum senyumnya. Tanpa membalikkan badan, ia memejamkan mata dengan teramat lega. Bahagia menyeruak di sisi-sisi hatinya. Dadanya tersemat bunga tak kasat mata. Ia mengangguk, "Aku menyukai_nya_ melebihi_mu_, _Park Chanhyun._" Lalu mengulum senyum lebih tulus beberapa detik kemudian.

"Memangnya apa yang kau sukai dari diri_nya_?"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, "Dia _cantik_." ucapnya begitu yakin. Tampak tak ada keraguan dalam mata ataupun bibirnya.

Sedetik berlalu, dan Chanyeol mengerling. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke _lawan bicara_. Dan tidak kaget lagi ketika ia betul-betul menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sana. Tepat berjarak lima langkah darinya.

Baekhyun mengenakan kaus sweter hitam tebal berlapiskan _coat _dan dilengkapi syal abu-abu melilit leher. Tersenyum untuk Chanyeol.

"Lebih cantik dariku?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Dia lebih cocok dengan tipeku,"

"Dan _tipe_ seperti apa itu yang kau suka?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya kala Chanyeol tak kunjung menghadirkan jawaban atas tanyanya. "Tipe seperti apa?" ulangnya.

Mengerjap. Chanyeol memandang manik Baekhyun begitu lekat, "Yang seperti **Baekhyun**."

Baekhyun membalas mata Chanyeol yang memakunya. Senyumnya semakin lebar, "Kalian berdua terlihat cocok jika bersama."

Kata-kata Baekhyun seolah menjadi mantra untuk keadaan selanjutnya yang menjadi hening. Chanyeol melepas pandangannya dan menghalau wajah. Dan ia mengulum senyum, untuk satu alasan yang hanya ia yang tahu dengan pasti. Keping rindunya berbaur hangat, menyisip masuk dalam keping rindu milik Baekhyun. Di seberang sana ia tahu, Baekhyun juga pasti sangat _merindukannya_. Cukup hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya…

**.**

**.**

Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan Baekhyun di sisi kanan Chanyeol, tak sama sekali berniat melepas tautan lengannya dengan sang pria tinggi. Jadi mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang menumpu kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega dan beralih menatap langit. Yang saat itu penuh oleh bintang. "Kau berada dalam masalah sekarang,"

"Mengapa?"

"…Aku melumuri _Lem Super _di seluruh lenganku." Chanyeol menoleh, "Kita akan terus menempel mulai sekarang."

"…"

"Kita harus pergi ke kamar mandi bersama-sama seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu ketika Chanyeol menyeringai dibuat-buat, "Baguslah. Aku selalu ingin pergi ke toilet bersamamu," komentarnya singkat, mengundang senyum di garis bibir Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan dengan mesra hingga atensi Baekhyun tertarik kala ia melihat pasangan mesra lain berjalan di sebelah mereka (tapi lawan arus). Yang pria mengenakan pakaian militer lengkap (hijau-hijau) dan yang wanita mengenakan rok selutut serta sweter panjang berwarna biru _velvet_. Sangat serasi.

"Mereka pasti menggunakan _Lem Super _juga," kata Baekhyun saat ia sadar bahwa yang wanita mengalung lengan pria-nya dengan sangat cinta. Seperti tidak ingin jauh-jauh.

Chanyeol melirik pasangan yang dimaksud, dan menatap Baekhyun, "Jika polisi militer melihat mereka, orang itu pasti akan masuk penjara."

Baekhyun tercengang, "Mengapa?"

"Dia telah melangggar aturan." Chanyeol berujar, "Dia akan dipenjara selama limabelas hari."

"Karena berjalan bergandengan tangan?" cibir Baekhyun sinis. Ketidaksetujuan nampak memenuhi wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat pundak, "Musuh sedang mengawasi mereka…"

"Musuh apa?"

"Mata-mata Korea Utara! Mereka pasti akan mengirim fotonya ke Korea Utara! Mereka pasti akan menganggap kita bodoh ketika melihat orang yang seperti dia. _(re: berkencan di saat suasana Negara tengah tidak kondusif)_"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Itu konyol."

"Hei, ini perang psikologis!" gertak Chanyeol, "Aku punya seorang teman yang dijebloskan ke penjara selama tigapuluh hari." Baekhyun memelototinya, "Kau bilang tadi limabelas?"

"Dia menggandeng dua gadis di kanan kirinya," kata Chanyeol, lalu ia terkekeh. Baekhyun yang mengerti kemudian memukul lengan atasnya, merasa dimainkan. Oh, itu— "Omong kosong!"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku iri dengannya…"

"…"

"…"

"Ung. Gendong aku, Chanyeol-_ah_?"

"Sampai mana?"

"_Rumahku_."

**~OoO~**

"Suatu hari seorang petani terbangun dan menemukan bentuk yang aneh di kebunnya."

"…"

"Itu sama sekali bukan buatan manusia…"

"…"

"Beberapa orang menyebutnya sebuah tanda, dan yang lain berpikir itu hanya lelucon."

"…"

"Mereka menyebutnya lingkaran misteri, _(crop circle)_"

"…"

"Aku pikir… Itu adalah tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh alien."

Chanyeol telah mendengarkannya beberapa lama. Ia menoleh, melihat Baekhyun yang juga menghadapnya. "Maka itu aku selalu berdoa dan berharap datangnya pesawat ruang angkasa…"

**.**

**.**

Mereka ada di tempat lapang yang dikelilingi _dandelion _serta _bluebells _kecil-kecil. Warnanya menyembul di pekat malam. Mereka duduk, di sampingnya ada teropong bintang (digunakan untuk melihat sesekali). Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol kembali menjadi pendengar setia Baekhyun.

"Pemilik kafe ini pernah melihat _UFO _empat tahun yang lalu,"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi orang-orang tidak ada yang percaya kepadanya, jadi dia membangun sebuah kafe di sini,"

"Benarkah? Cukup keren…"

Sunyi mengisi kala Chanyeol beralih memandang kerlip cahaya di langit. Nampaknya hanya sebuah, itupun agak redup. Baekhyun menatapnya yang serius, "Jika… _UFO _benar-benar datang, maukah kau melepas kepergianku?"

Dan meski perhatian mata Chanyeol tertumpu untuk pemandangan tersebut, ia tetap bisa mendengar dengan baik kata-kata Baekhyun (walaupun suaranya teramat kecil). Ia mengerling, "Tidak," katanya, "aku akan ikut denganmu." Lalu berdiri dan mengantungi kepalan tangannya di celana. Udara mulai dingin dan menusuk tulang, dan itu sedikit banyak berpengaruh padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku, bodoh." maki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meliriknya, "Kalau begitu… Aku akan meminta mereka untuk membantumu sehingga kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini," Ia menjeda, meneruskan langkah kakinya yang terhenti sesaat, "Dengan begitu, kita bisa menikah; kita akan sangat bahagia; dan kita akan selamanya berhutang budi kepada kebaikan mereka."

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum nyinyir, memberengut. Lalu entah untuk alasan apa, ia menunduk, "Cukup biarkanlah aku pergi sambil tersenyum."

Chanyeol mendengus. "**Tidak**."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar mata, "_Kumohon_?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi." Chanyeol berucap kemudian mengambil duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun yang diam. Posisi mereka saling membelakangi.

"Bahkan jika aku _mati_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tersentak. Mukanya dihalau supaya tak menilik manik Baekhyun. Dan ia tahu, kata-kata Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar. Mereka tidak pernah bisa _bersama_. Lagipula… Dokter juga sudah memvonis penyakit Baekhyun. Telah di ambang batas, dan peluang untuk sembuh hanya sekitar 2,5%. Hal yang mustahil. _AIDS _yang telah berada pada stadium mendekati akhir, apakah memungkinkan bagi penderitanya untuk punya cukup kesempatan jadi kembali sehat dan normal?

Cukup lama mereka hening lagi dan Baekhyun menyadari ucapannya pasti cenderung frontal bagi Chanyeol. Ia mengedipkan mata, merasakan angin menghembus kulit wajahnya, dan memaksa seulas senyum terpatri di sana. Buru-buru ia mengerat pelukan di lengan kokoh Chanyeol, menenggelamkan pipi empuknya (yang sayang makin hari makin tirus) di bahu tegap Chanyeol. Otaknya berpikir apa kiranya yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol akan perkataannya belum lama. Ia memejamkan mata, sebisanya menghirup segala yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol yang mungkin _nanti _akan sangat-sangat dia rindukan di kemudian hari.

"…_Lem Super _ini pasti benar-benar kuat?"

Baekhyun mulai merasakannya.

"Bahumu terasa sangat menyenangkan… Aku akan tidur sebentar…"

Baekhyun berkata dan detik selanjutnya ia benar-benar lelap dengan kepala menumpang di bahu itu. Menyisakan Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menghalau apapun itu yang hangat melesak, ingin dikeluarkan.

_Airmata_.

**.**

**.**

Kondisi Baekhyun _drop _lagi. Benar, itu karena ia membandel tidak mendengar apa pesan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu. Pria itu tidak bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dalam udara yang dingin. Dan Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya karena ia telah lebih dari tiga jam berada di luar (bersama Chanyeol). Yang tentunya dengan suhu menusuk kulit.

Bunyi ambulans kentara terdengar ketika membelah jalan sepi. Dan orang-orang kafe dibuat panik setengah mati saat mereka membopong tubuh rapuh Baekhyun untuk dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

Baekhyun tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan masker oksigen menempel. Bersama dengan Chanyeol yang terus menggumamkan namanya seraya duduk di sisi Baekhyun, mengerat genggaman tangan dingin itu dengan miliknya yang hangat.

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun sudah satu jam lamanya. Itu artinya, Chanyeol juga sudah berbasahan selama satu jam lamanya di bawah hujan. Tetesannya yang deras jatuh bersamaan dengan sunyi malam, bunyi jangkrik kentara terdengar. Bulir-bulirnya merembes masuk ke dalam celah parit dan juga _paving block _yang ditanam di depan gedung tersebut. _Rumah sakit._

Siwon menghampirinya sambil menatap dengan datar. Ia iba melihat Chanyeol dengan segala kegigihannya dalam menunggu Baekhyun segera pulih. Simpatik. "Masuklah, Chanyeol." ajaknya, namun Chanyeol bergeming seraya membalas, "Aku merasa lebih nyaman di sini,"

Sementara sang biksu yang melindungi diri dari hujan dengan payung, menatapnya dari ujung ke ujung. Sepatunya serta helai rambutnya telah sepenuhnya basah oleh hujan. Chanyeol masih belum _berhenti_. Pria yang lebih muda tertunduk memandangi aliran air yang masuk ke dalam celah parit. Tidak kuasa membalas tatapan menasehati milik sang biksu.

"Aku minta maaf…" Siwon melirih kemudian. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, "Baekhyun pasti lebih suka seperti ini…" balasnya lagi, dan memilih untuk tidak lagi membuka percakapan lebih jauh, melainkan memejamkan mata. Meresapi tubuhnya yang dingin karena ditimpa hujan tanpa penghalang. Tapi tidak, di dalam sana Baekhyun pasti lebih kedinginan ketimbang ini. Dan ini, kurang lebih menjadi suatu ajang nostalgianya; Chanyeol tiba-tiba jadi ingat akan dirinya (yang masih tujuh tahun ketika itu), rela berhujanan demi Baekhyun. Tepatnya untuk mencari kadal Baekhyun—yang namanya Tirukaka. Dan jika kehujanan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang mesti dimasalahkan.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbaring tak berdaya di kamar UGD-nya yang intensif. Selimut rumah sakit terbentang hingga batas atas dadanya. Kelihatan tertidur sangat damai.

Dari luar, dari kaca jendela tempat ia menempat, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun menghalau pandangannya. Terus-terusan diam di tempat seraya menatapi hujan. Ia baru mengetahui ini tadi; ketika Baekhyun menumpangkan kepalanya namun tidak kunjung bangun. Ia sudah panik sendiri sebelum sadar bahwa Baekhyun pingsan. Kondisi pria itu memang tidak pernah jadi baik dan Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang lamban dalam bertindak. Ia tak dapat membaca gestur Baekhyun yang _sakit_.

Bohlam besar yang dikelilingi keramik putih itu berpendar. Tiangnya tinggi dan jumlah mereka sepasang. Menerangi Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah. Hujan berselang dua jam lamanya, dan kini hanya menyisakan tetes-tetes yang dibawa oleh dahan pohon.

Chanyeol bergeming, menatapi pantulan dirinya di genangan air yang tidak sepenuhnya terserap oleh _paving block. _Tetesan hujan menitik lewat kontur wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tampan (bahkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini). Dan dia berulang-ulang menarik-ulur napasnya lewat hidung. Uap hangatnya menguar. Pantulan dirinya menjelaskan jika ia terlihat begitu kacau.

Semua yang pernah Baekhyun katakan, baik dulu maupun sekarang, berputar-putar dalam pikirannya dan seperti hantu. Menjelajahi kepalanya yang sudah jejal oleh Baekhyun. Bersama dengan ujarannya yang seolah selalu membetulkan pria mungil itu—entah itu _nonsense _maupun masuk akal.

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun berdiri, melihat bintang dari jendela kamar dan menjawab, "Agar kami bisa merampok bank bersama-sama…" jedanya sebentar, "…lalu kita akan membeli pesawat ruang angkasa buatan Rusia."_

_Tak mendengar ada respon berarti, Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, "Kemudian aku akan menggunakannya untuk pergi dari planet ini…,"_

_Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya taat, "Memangnya untuk apa?"_

_Agak lama sebelum Baekhyun beralih menatap pasang mata coklat terang milik Chanyeol. Masih dengan binarnya yang kekanakan seperti dulu, itulah dia. "__**Karena planet ini bukanlah tempatku**__…" bisik Baekhyun kelewat halus._

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kau mau mendapat cacar air lagi?"_

**.**

**.**

"_Mereka menyebutnya lingkaran misteri…"_

"…"

"_Aku pikir, itu adalah tanda-tanda yang diberikan oleh alien."_

"…"

"_Aku selalu berdoa dan berharap datangnya pesawat ruang angkasa."_

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mendesah. Tarikan napasnya mulai tidak teratur karena kebutuhan oksigen yang makin banyak, diimbangi oleh kapasitasnya yang hanya sedikit. Udara malam hari memang selalu jelek jika dihirup. Apalagi jika berdiri di dekat pohon besar. Tapi Chanyeol mengerjakannya tanpa diselingi protes. Cukup lama ia tertunduk sampai akhirnya mengangkat kepala, mengerjap dua kali di kelopaknya, dan melangkah mundur menjauhi area rumah sakit.

Sedikit berlari, dan Siwon menatapnya dari dalam gedung rumah sakit—Chanyeol yang melangkah pergi.

**~OoO~**

"Itu bukan awan _lenticular. _Itu sudah pasti!" Luhan berargumen keras kepala seraya menunjuk sebuah potret yang kini sama-sama mereka tekuni. Saat itu ia sedang berkunjung ke kafe milik Oh Sehun.

Joonmyeon mengalihkan atensi dan memandang Luhan yang berapi-api, "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengambil fotonya?"

Ia mengibaskan tangan, "Foto ini diambil oleh seorang fotografer berita," katanya, telunjuknya menunjuk pada satu objek yang mereka sama-sama lihat. "Kecepatan mereka, bentuk mereka, mereka adalah pesawat yang sama."

"Apakah kau mengatakan kalau itu adalah _UFO_?" tanya yang bernama Wufan. Ah, dia itu pria China (sama seperti Luhan namun Luhan lebih dulu tinggal di sini), _bartender _di kafe kecil ini, dan ia ke mari (Korea) bersama—

"Mereka terlihat seperti kopian karbon," sela Tao. Mencibir lewat bibirnya yang mirip kucing, "Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau itu palsu."

Sehun lalu mendecak, "Ketimbang berdebat perihal palsu tidaknya foto ini bukankah lebih baik kita pergi menjenguk Baekhyun saja?"

Tepat ketika bibir Sehun selesai bertanya, pintu kafe didobrak keras oleh seseorang. Bukan orang asing. Dan menjadi hal yang cukup wajar jika Chanyeol telah menjadi dekat dengan teman-teman Baekhyun meski tempo pertemuan mereka baru semalam—Chanyeol adalah pria yang terbuka. Mereka mengernyit saat mendapati Chanyeol—yang nampaknya sampai dengan cara berlari—dan anehnya lagi, pria itu tidak pakai basa-basi. Ia tidak mengucap salam melainkan langsung menghambur ke salah satu sisi dinding kafe—di mana di situ terpajang macam-macam foto yang objeknya selalu sama: _lingkaran tanaman _alias _crop circle_.

Ia ngos-ngosan dengan napasnya yang diambil cepat-cepat, "Jika aku membuatnya… Apakah pesawat ruang angkasa akan datang?"

**.**

**.**

Mungkin Chanyeol telah terlampau sinting karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Baekhyun.

Jadi dia dengan tekadnya yang masih membara, menggulung kemeja sebatas lengan dan mengambil tongkat cukup panjang—kira-kira semester duapuluh senti. Ia meniti jarak dari gubuk kecil di belakangnya yang ada jarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke lingkupan hektar kosong yang hanya diisi oleh ilalang setinggi pinggangnya. Tangannya dipakai sebagai topi, ia melihat jarak jauh dan segera memperhitungkan dengan perkiraan. Dengan sambil mengapit tongkat tersebut, mulai dari tengah-tengah area. Ia mematok tongkat kayu itu tepat di diameter tempat yang telah ia tetapkan. Akan jadi pusat dari segala kegiatannya nanti.

Chanyeol mengambil tali, mengaitkannya dengan meteran, serta mengukur langkah dari patok. Ia menandai sisi satu dengan cara menginjak, membuat jejak karbon sehingga nanti bisa ditandai. Setelah selesai dengan sisi satu, ia akan berpindah untuk mengerjakan sisi yang lainnya lagi. Membentuk gerakan memutar yang tentu terlihat jelas karena ilalang tersebut tinggi.

Tubuhnya terlihat kecil jika dilihat dari atas langit. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, walaupun harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, tetap akan ia lakukan. Demi Baekhyun.

Lingkaran serta patoknya telah siap. Ia sedikit mengandalkan dirinya yang unggul dalam kelas olahraga (beruntunglah dulu ia atlet basket sekolah), jadi dia berlari-lari selama beberapa puluh putaran hanya untuk mengitari sang lingkaran. Ia masih memegang ujung tali, tapi kakinya tak berhenti sedikitpun untuk beristirahat. Cinta yang memaksanya agar dapat menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin.

Sedikit belajar dari pola yang kemarin dirampas—paksa—dari kafe Sehun, ia memikirkan bagaimana nanti rupa dan bentuk lingkaran misteriusnya ini. Dan banyak berharap jika ia melakukannya dengan benar. Ia meniru sketsa, mengambil garu dan menginjak pola tersebut supaya terbentuk jelas. Ilalang yang telah diinjak menjadi datar dan kelihatan seperti lingkaran sungguhan. Sebab diapit oleh teman-temannya di luar lingkaran.

Chanyeol mengerjakan itu semua tekun, tidak mengeluh. Satu desahan ia sengaja tak keluarkan. Ia mau Tuhan tahu, ia ikhlas mengerjakan semuanya demi Baekhyun semata. Jadi dia melepas kemejanya, menyampirkannya di tongkat patok, serta mengulangi langkah-langkah agar cetakannya terlihat sangat kentara.

Lingkaran utama itu _selesai_ bersamaan dirinya yang sudah bermandi peluh.

**.**

**.**

Jongdae bilang pada Siwon yang menginap untuk menunggui Baekhyun jika mereka harus mengadakan tindak lanjut secepat mungkin. Penyakit Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi bisa ditolerir. Mungkin tinggal menghitung hari. Atau mungkin juga bisa sebaliknya. Tergantung takdir. Itu membuat Siwon tertunduk, kurang lebih. Sebab sang biksu tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak ada harapan. Dan dirinya yang menganggap Baekhyun sudah seperti anaknya, merasakan jika perasaan itu semakin nyata. Perasaan jika… Baekhyun sudah _tidak sanggup_ lagi.

**.**

**.**

Lain halnya dengan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang dingin, ditutup oleh selimut sebatas dada serta ruangan hangat penuh pemanas udara; Chanyeol tengah melawan terik sembari membuat patok-patok yang lebih kecil yang fungsinya untuk lingkaran pelengkap. Terkadang saat ia lupa bagaimana rancangannya, ia akan merogoh saku dan melihat sketsa.

Chanyeol memundurkan langkah, melingkupi bentangan lewat pandangan matanya dan menghitung berapa banyak patok yang telah ia buat. Semuanya berbaris rapih di tempat, Chanyeol menghimpunnya dengan menggunakan tali berwarna oranye. Tidak lupa, ia juga membuat jalan memanjang untuk sampai ke lingkaran utama. Dengan menginjak ilalangnya dulu, tentu.

Chanyeol bekerja mulai subuh hari dan baru akan berhenti ketika matahari pulang di sore hari. Teman-teman Baekhyun (Sehun, Joonmyeon, Luhan, Wufan serta Tao) menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh keheranan dari balik kaca kafe mereka. Inisiatif sendiri, Luhan segera mengambil kamera _SLR_-nya dan mulai memotret Chanyeol yang tekun. Mereka menggumam sekali waktu, merasakan kegigihan Chanyeol menguar keluar lewat kharismanya. Wajah yang tertimpa sinar lembayung membuat Chanyeol makin memesona.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap mengusahakan lingkaran itu demi Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga sedang berjuang mati-matian melewati masa kritisnya. Ia sedang koma, Siwon melihatnya sedih dari luar kamar rawatnya. Sesekali, Minseok si gadis dengan pipi bulat, bermain ke tempatnya dan membawa sesuatu. Ia menaruhnya di atas selimut Baekhyun dan bergumam, "Mereka meninggalkan ini untukmu," sesuai dengan yang dipesankan teman-teman Baekhyun usai menjenguk pria itu. Itu foto, dengan Chanyeol sebagai objeknya. Foto Chanyeol yang tengah menyelesaikan lingkaran tanaman yang besarnya bahkan seluas lapangan bola. Sendiri.

Minseok menunduk, merasakan kehangatan cinta menguar lewat foto bisu itu. Seolah menjelaskan betapa di sini ada kekuatan tidak kasat mata yang membuat Baekhyun tetap bisa terhubung dengan Chanyeol di luar sana. Lalu setelah beberapa menit lamanya, ia menghela napas dan memutuskan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Malam hari tidak pernah jadi halangan bagi Chanyeol asalkan itu demi misinya yang harus segera rampung. Maka dia mengenakan topi bersenter yang bisa menerangi pandangannya, membuat tenda yang cukup bagi tempatnya tidur serta tidur di tengah _karyanya_ tersebut.

Kadangkala, ia merasa dingin oleh angin malam yang bertiup kencang. Kadang juga, ada nyamuk nakal yang menggerogoti lengan atau betisnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terjaga, melainkan memikirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya menatap langit-langit tenda, dengan mengeratkan diri di wadah kepompong berbentuk selimut lapis yang membungkus tubuh. Mulai kepikiran tentang kondisi Baekhyun.

**~OoO~**

Ia akan berlari ketika pagi tiba. Belum juga matahari naik, tapi Chanyeol akan memandangi hasil kerjanya setelah seminggu lamanya. Ada salah satu patok tinggi yang tingginya melebihi dia, berjajar di samping ia yang tegak. Chanyeol mencabutnya dengan kepuasan, lalu berlari.

Lingkaran tanamannya sudah jadi. Sepenuhnya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia masuk kafe dengan (lagi-lagi mendobrak) mengagetkan Sehun serta Luhan yang sedang bercumbu mesra di sudut bangku pelanggan.

Ia naik tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas dan kebanggaan terpatri jelas kala matanya menilik lingkaran tanaman itu. Jelas, dan bentuknya rapih. Sama persis seperti yang ada dalam sketsa. Ia menghela napas dengan begitu lega. Puas, hasil kerjanya tidak sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

Entah ada angin apa, pagi itu pula, Baekhyun sadar. Padahal kemarin malam Jongdae mengecek kondisinya, ia masih di ambang kritis. Itu membuat Siwon kaget setengah hidup, ia yang sudah paruh baya, berlari-lari dengan kemampuannya diikuti oleh Jongdae di belakangnya. Di tengah koridor, mereka bertemu Minseok yang juga berekspresi terkejut (sama sekali tidak terpikir) akan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga berlari untuk sampai di kamar UGD Baekhyun.

Menghela napas dengan teramat lega, Minseok tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Dua orang yang bersamanya berdiri tepaku di ambang pintu.

Minseok tersenyum seraya mempersilahkan mereka ikut masuk. Baekhyun membelakangi mereka bertiga. Matanya basah dan sepertinya ia telah lama bangun dari _tidur_. Di tangannya, tertaruh apik—foto-foto Chanyeol membuat lingkaran tanaman. Ia tidak melepas pandangannya dari sana semenjak sadar dan diberitahu oleh Minseok.

"Kak…" panggil Minseok ceria.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak dan sedikit tegak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya di mana ia langsung mendapati wajah Siwon yang meneduhkan. Ia yang belum menghapus jejak airmatanya, tersenyum balik untuk _ayahnya_. Siwon mengulum simpul senyum. Maklum.

"Minseok…" panggil Baekhyun balik.

Minseok mengeliminasi langkah dan duduk di ranjang Baekhyun, "Ya?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan matanya yang merah, "Aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

**.**

**.**

Minseok berjalan secara mengendap-endap. Ia melihat sekeliling koridor yang (terimakasih, Tuhan) sedang sangat sepi. Di dekapannya ada kotak berukuran sedang, dan ia bersembunyi di balik pilar.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan tersenyum. Ah, berlari-lari dengan semangat untuk sampai ke kamar seseorang—

Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya di saat bersamaan ia menutup sambungan telepon dengan seorang teman. Minseok muncul di depannya dengan wajah seperti anak anjing, lucu. "Lihat aku bawa apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya dan melirik benda-benda itu—yang Minseok pamerkan. "Hanya itu?" katanya, membuat senyum lebar yang Minseok tebar menghilang seiring keluhannya, "Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya mendapatkan ini?" ucapnya sambil menghentak-hentak kaki. Ia kesal, dirinya seperti diperalat. Saat mati-matian menuruti perintah Baekhyun yang diktator, pria itu justru mengomentari kerjanya.

Sementara di balik punggung tangannya yang mengatup mulut, Baekhyun tertawa diam-diam. Mengamati tingkah lucu Minseok saat gadis itu merajuk dengan imut.

**~OoO~**

**3600**

**06.00 (00:00:01)**

**9x3600 = 32400**

**32400-06.00 (128√e980) = (3600:9)**

**3600**

**[01001101****01100101011011100110100101110100****0010000001110000****0110010101110010****01110100011000010110110101100001****]**

Itu hari Minggu. Masih pagi, tapi Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya. Ranjang rumah sakitnya ia rapihkan sendiri tanpa disuruh. Ia akan _pergi_.

Ia menggenggam ponsel di tangan dan menghubungkannya ke telinga. Tersenyum, "Chanyeol-_ah, _kau tidak _menjemputku_?"

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang sibuk melihat hasil kerjanya (sudah dua hari ini kerjanya hanya begitu)—lingkaran tanaman itu—membelalakkan mata dan segera berlari cepat. Ia begitu bersemangat menuruni tangga dan membelah setapak. Kemejanya yang belum sempat ia ganti sejak kemarin masih melekat. Bahkan, dia belum mandi. Ia terlampau senang hingga melupakan segala yang mungkin berhubungan mengenai dirinya. Adalah Baekhyun yang utama.

Jongdae panik ketika ia datang mengecek kamar Baekhyun, tapi pasien itu tidak di sana.

**.**

**.**

**3600**

**3600x8.5 = 30600**

**510 = (30600x60)**

**60x510 = 30600**

**30600:8,5 = 3600**

Untunglah di tengah perjalanan ke mari, Chanyeol tidak lupa berbenah diri. Ia sedikit menata rambutnya dan ganti baju. Di tangannya ada sebuket mawar merah, kelopaknya terkembang manis. Buket tersebut mekar penuh, jumlahnya ada sembilanpuluh sembilan tangkai—Chanyeol telah mengecek sebelumnya.

Dia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, persis seperti pangeran yang akan melamar seseorang, dan mengangsurkan buket tersebut langsung pada Baekhyun. Sedikit menunggu lama karena Baekhyun hanya diam mengamatinya, ia mendesah ketika Baekhyun tersenyum dan bilang, "Aku tidak suka bunga yang berduri."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menarik buket itu. Sedikit salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu tanpa diminta, ia agak membuka kemasan plastik buket tersebut. Mawar yang masih segar dengan duri yang menancap, ada di sana. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mempereteli duri si mawar. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol mengerjakannya dengan ikhlas. Baekhyun tersenyum dan tercekat menahan napas.

"Chanyeol-_ah…_" panggilnya, Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia masih sibuk dengan duri mawarnya. "_Terimakasih_." sambung Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan mengangsurkan buket, mawar tersebut selesai dengan duri yang telah dibuang. Sesuai kemauan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera menghirup mawar. Aromanya masih segar, membuat matanya agak membesar ketika ia tahu ia menyukainya. Chanyeol memandanginya.

**.**

**.**

Di dalam, mereka tidak tahu jika Jongdae beserta anak buahnya (perawat) sedang kelabakan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun—yang sebetulnya berada hanya di depan—belum jauh dari kawasan rumah sakit.

Minseok dengan segala kenekatannya, menghadang Jongdae, "Kalian tidak bisa lewat!" katanya, "Tolong biarkan Kak Baekhyun pergi!"

Jongdae mendesah kentara, "Minseok, kau tahu aturan kita!"

"Tidak! Berhenti!" teriak Minseok saat tubuhnya dibopong dua pengawal berbadan kekar. Membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak lagi. Tadi, Baekhyun berpesan bila ia akan menemui kekasihnya dan Minseok tentu saja menyetujui. Ia akan mati-matian membela orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya yang mungil tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jongdae berlari mengejar keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, dokter Jongdae!"

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kita akan tetap berada di sini? Diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun setelah cukup lama mereka berdiam diri hanya saling memandang.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Tapi kau bisa sakit jika kau pergi," katanya, mencoba menimbang keputusan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberengut. "Tapi kau sudah memanggil sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa…"

Chanyeol mengerjap, mengerang, dan merutuki tingkahnya. Benar, ia memang membuat lingkaran itu. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun pasti akan kecewa jika dia bilang itu tidak benar-benar. Baekhyun nanti pasti berpikir ia hanya ingin memainkannya.

"Bagaimana jika pesawatnya nanti benar-benar datang?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Tapi Baekhyun, itu hanya…"

"Jika kau tidak memercayainya, mengapa kau _membuatnya_?" desak pria yang mungil. Chanyeol menarik napas seperti kalah. Baekhyun selalu bisa membuatnya gila.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," lirihnya kemudian.

Butuh sedetik sebelum Chanyeol menarik napasnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia mengisyaratkan jika Baekhyun harus cepat jika benar berniat _ingin_. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, dua tangan tersebut tertaut dalam satu genggaman hangat. Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit mengubah letak hingga tangan besarnya membalut milik Baekhyun. Genggaman tersebut terasa pas. Sangat sempurna.

Hati mereka dipenuhi cahaya dan kehangatan. Perut mereka seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu, seiring dengan laju lari yang kecil-kecil. Tautan tersebut makin mengerat bersamaan teriakan Jongdae yang berlari mengejar mereka (tepatnya Baekhyun) untuk dibawa kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol segera membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di bangku belakang. Ia lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mobil tersebut melaju.

**.**

**.**

Jalanan lengang dan selama itu baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan tautan tangan. Mereka diam dalam hening seiring ban mobil yang berputar di tol itu. Baekhyun menumpangkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menatap pemandangan sekitar lewat jendela mobil.

Sopir taksi yang menyopiri mereka kadang mengintip diam-diam. Betapa mesranya pasangan itu. "Kalian berdua pasangan yang serasi." Ia berkomentar.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana—rumah sakit?" tanyanya lagi, membuat keduanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Apa kalian buronan?" guyon paman itu.

"Nah, kalian mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun yang kali itu tersenyum begitu lebar, "Ke luar angkasa," katanya tanpa ragu.

Paman sopir itu terkekeh, "Itu lumayan jauh dari sini," sambil tetap fokus mengendarai mobil. "Aku dulu pernah terpesona dengan luar angkasa ketika masih kecil,"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku yakin ada alien di luar sana," tambah paman itu.

"Pernah dengar tentang lingkaran hitam? _(black hole)_"

"…"

"Lingkaran itu pernah muncul di peternakan." ucapnya. "Alien memang ada. Aku yakin akan hal itu!" katanya lagi, membuat dua orang yang di bangku penumpang tertawa. Paman itu tidak tahu saja, alien tersebut kini menumpang di mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**3600**

**9-5 = 4**

**4x60 = 2400**

**60x60 = 3600**

**2400+1200 **_**(skn)**_** = 3600**

Perjalanan menuju Seoul untuk sampai ke desa mereka memang membutuhkan waktu sangat lama. Kurang lebih sudah terhitung lima jam mereka berada di taksi. Dan Chanyeol harus habis-habisan menguras dompetnya demi menyewa taksi. Karena ia mengadakan perjalanan jauh. Itupun mungkin masih harus tiga jam lagi hingga benar-benar sampai.

Selama perjalanan itu, Baekhyun tidak banyak bersikap. Ia hanya memandangi langit yang terserak dengan awan putihnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ah_?" panggilnya, membuat perhatian Chanyeol terbuyar dan beralih menatap pria mungil itu, "Hmm?"

"Maukah kau melepas kepergianku?" tanyanya lagi sambil tetap memandangi luar. Mata hitam Baekhyun sedikit berkaca, menahan apapun yang melesak dalam hati sempitnya. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya tipis, "Aku hanya terpaksa." katanya, lalu mengerjap.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Sambil _tersenyum_?"

Chanyeol agak ragu menjawabnya dan sebagai ganti, ia hanya mengangguk satu kali. "Tersenyum."

Baekhyun menunduk dan kemudian membalas untuk menatap Chanyeol, "Jangan lupa, kau adalah manusia pertama yang pernah berkencan dengan alien," ucapnya. "Kau harus bangga dengan dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol melengos, "Tapi kau terlihat seperti manusia,"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Apa kau lebih suka kalau aku terlihat seperti _E.T._?"

"Tidak."

"Hehehe."

Kebersamaan mereka di kursi penumpang membuat paman itu merasakan imbas. Jadi dia melirik lewat spion depan dan ikut mengguyon, "Memangnya kenapa dengan _E.T._? Dia itu makhluk kecil yang lucu!"

**.**

**.**

**3600**

**4-3 = 1**

**1x1 = 3600**

**60x60 = 3600**

**3600 = 3600**

**3600**

**[sore, 17:32]**

Taksi tersebut berhasl mengantar mereka selamat hingga tujuan. Kurang lebih, Chanyeol merasa berhutang budi untuk si paman sopir. Pria paruh baya itu baik sekali, walau Chanyeol bilang ia tidak punya tambahan (komisi) karena ia mengantar mereka sampai pada waktunya.

Ia ingat dengan semua yang pernah ia janjikan pada Baekhyun. Tentang mimpi mereka, cita-cita, juga sesuatu yang berkenaan masa depan. Ia ingat ia pernah menandai Baekhyun dengan kadal kayunya. Bagai debu yang bergulir diterpa angin musim dingin, Chanyeol tak mementingkan itu sekarang. Yang ia perlu lakukan hanya menghabiskan sedikit masa yang mereka punya dengan (paling tidak) sepotong kebahagiaan.

Jadi tidak heran jika mereka di sini. Menyandar pada batang pohon yang sering mereka datangi dulu; tempat Baekhyun mengumbar cerita-ceritanya. Tumpuan siluet besar itu mengusik mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum, di sisi yang membelakangi dia dengan Chanyeol.

Diam agak lama sebelum Baekhyun memejamkan mata, "Chanyeol-_ah_?"

Pria yang besar berdeham tanda menyahut.

"Berapa tanggal lahirmu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit kemudian ia memutuskan mendekati Baekhyun-nya, tidak lagi membelakangi. "Mengapa?"

"Ingin tahu saja…"

"…"

"Ah," Baekhyun mengerjap semacam ingat sesuatu, "tanggalnya saja?" Ia mengeliminasi duduknya menjadi ke dekat Chanyeol. Mereka berdampingan, Baekhyun di sisi kanan.

"22."

"Kalikan empat!"

"88."

"Tambah tigabelas!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak mengerti ke mana topik Baekhyun, "101."

"Kalikan lagi duapuluh lima."

"2525."

"Kurangi 200… Hmm, 2325 tambah angka bulan lahirmu!"

"Sebelas?"

"Ya." Baekhyun berucap, "Ah, begini saja," katanya lalu mengalihkan tatapan menilik Chanyeol, "Dua digit di belakang tahun lahirmu?"

"87."

"Sama bukan?" tanya Baekhyun saat dia mengangsurkan sebuah kertas (yang bingungnya tidak tahu dari mana asalnya) ke muka Chanyeol. Dan di sana ada tulisan tangan Baekhyun yang rapih: **22111986**. Persis sama seperti tanggal lahir Chanyeol. Tapi… Chanyeol tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa jadi sama. Padahal ia kira Baekhyun hanya iseng. Iseng yang—kalau ternyata jika mengalikan beberapa angka, terkadang kita akan menemukan angka itu berbalik pada angka itu sendiri.

Tapi yang lebih Chanyeol tidak paham adalah maksud Baekhyun yang terselubung.

Sebab, pria itu menulis penjumlahan di bawah angka-angka itu:

_4-3 = 1_

_1x1 = 3600_

_60x60 = 3600_

_3600 = 3600_

_3600_

_Chan Yeol & Baek Hyun_

**.**

**.**

**3600**

**3600-600 = 3000**

**3600**

Mereka benar-benar membuat hari itu terasa seperti Surga.

Dan sekarang ini, mereka sampai pada padang ilalang besar tempat Chanyeol membuat lingkaran tanamannya. Sudah seharian mereka mengitari distrik, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. Meski wajahnya tidak lagi dipenuhi binar, ia tetap cemerlang di mata kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di pundak, Chanyeol menggendongnya di belakang. Dan matahari nampak memerah malu. Padang ilalang itu terisi oleh banyak bunga bermekaran. Musim semi sepertinya akan berlangsung. Dan itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol tertutupi sebatas pinggulnya. Ia yang tinggi terlihat menyusup dalam padang tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun setengah terpejam. Lengannya mengalung di depan dada Chanyeol. Bahu Chanyeol kekar dan lebar. Punggungnya juga bagus. Apalagi, jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tidak jauh membuat ia bersemu.

"Apa aku terlalu berat?"

Chanyeol sedikit terengah namun tetap menjawabnya, "Jangan bicara padaku," katanya, "kupikir pesawat ruang angkasa tidak akan mampu menahan bobot tubuhmu."

Baekhyun cemberut dan tanpa sadar mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol. Ia mencubit pria itu, membuatnya mengaduh sakit. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya. Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Kau ringan sekali seperti kapas."

Baekhyun tertegun untuk waktu cukup lama dan ia hanya memandangi kumpulan _ivy _yang bermekaran di dekat ilalang. "Punggungmu bagus dan lebar. Aku menyukainya," Dia berkata pada akhirnya.

"…"

"Umm. Chanyeol-_ah_?"

"Ng?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap berjalan—dengan Baekhyun di punggungnya.

Baekhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan matanya. Perkatannya terlampau mengejutkan bagi pria yang tinggi, seperti salju pertama yang mencairkan musim panas; "_**Aku cinta padamu**__…_"

Chanyeol memilih memandangi langit sore yang luas dan tidak berujung. Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang ia tunggu selama hampir sepanjang hidup Chanyeol. Mendengar pada akhirnya bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya adalah mimpinya. Bahkan Baekhyun mengatakannya sangat lirih. Untuk pertama kali dalam hubungan mereka berdua, Baekhyun membalas cinta Chanyeol.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan sampai Chanyeol pikir ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, "Apa?" desaknya, berdalih tidak mendengar supaya—barangkali—Baekhyun mau mengulanginya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa,"

"Ya. Kau mengatakan sesuatu." Chanyeol meliriknya, "Apa itu sesuatu tentangku?"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau tampan…"

"Aku juga tahu itu…"

**.**

**.**

Ketika matahari terbenam dan bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, Baekhyun pergi keluar dan melihat lingkaran tanaman yang Chanyeol buat dengan memakan waktu seminggu lebih. Dengan sedikit melongok, ia mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang hilang tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol? Di mana kau?" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Mulai dongkol saat Chanyeol tidak menampakkan diri lama, "Chanyeol?"

Saat ia ingin berbalik masuk kembali ke kafe Sehun, tanpa dinyana, lampu-lampu neon kecil berwarna terang memendar dengan serentak membuat area itu benderang. Dimulai dari yang paling ujung, hingga lampu yang berada di dekat tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun tercekat menahan napasnya. Ia sangat terkesan dan kagum. Siapapun yang membuat ini pastilah orang yang sangat romantis, ia tahu itu. Dan tanpa menduga pun, Baekhyun mengerti pasti Chanyeol-lah pelakunya. Siapa lagi?

Ia mengatup mulut, matanya berkilau dengan pendar seolah-olah mengatakan: _"Ini menakjubkan!"_

Secepat jentikan jari, atau mungkin karena Baekhyun terlalu fokus mengamati lingkaran tanaman itu, Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakangnya. Pria itu mendeham sebentar lalu mengambil ruang di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandanginya kagum sampai Chanyeol memberi lengannya. Ia mengisyaratkan Baekhyun berjalan bersama untuk sampai di lingkaran utama.

Malam itu benar-benar nyata dan tidak ada kepura-puraan di dalamnya. Tawa riang yang meletus bersamaan dari bibir dua pria itu seakan memberitahu jika mereka tidak butuh hal hebat untuk saling membuktikan cinta.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di kursi taman yang telah Chanyeol siapkan sebelumnya, Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di sisinya.

Chanyeol tahu napas Baekhyun mulai memberat, jadi dia bertanya, "Apa kau kedinginan?" sambil memberi tubuh Baekhyun selapis jaket tebal yang terbuat dari wol domba.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya lembut, "Tidak," katanya, "waktu itu memang benar-benar terasa dingin…"

"Ng?"

"Hari ketika kau mencari kadalku di lumpur… Waktu itu benar-benar sangat dingin…" ucapnya. Pria itu menggigil dan napasnya jadi pendek. Chanyeol di sampingnya sangat khawatir, mengerat tubuh mungil itu makin dekat dengan dadanya. Ia membungkus Baekhyun dalam pelukan, "Apa merasa sedikit lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar. "Tidakkah kau tahu jika panas juga mengalir dari tempat tinggi ke tempat yang lebih rendah? Panas tubuhku sekarang berpindah ke tubuhmu." ujarnya. Pria itu lalu menyamankan diri di dekapan yang lebih tinggi. Kepalanya diletakkan di bawah dagu Chanyeol. "Apakah aku terasa hangat?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mendesah, ia memutar matanya dan bingung. Pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ya. kau terasa seperti kompor." sambil tetap mengelus Baekhyun yang terlindung pakaian hangat berlapis-lapis.

"Kau juga terasa hangat… Ketika kita berada di bawah jas hujanku rasanya sangat menyenangkan…" ucap Baekhyun. Mengingatkan mereka pada pertemuan awal mereka yang masih hijau-hijau dan juga memori itu. Entah di mana sekarang jas hujan kuning Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu. Tapi meski bagaimanapun, ingatan akan sesuatu yang indah tidak akan mudah pupus dari kepala seseorang. Begitu juga halnya ia.

"…Aku telah mengembalikan kehangatan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku…"

Baekhyun berkata semakin lirih. Chanyeol yang menaruh dagunya di atas kepalanya, memejamkan mata dan meresapi. Terlebih saat Baekhyun sudah sangat lemah.

"Chanyeol-_ah, _aku mulai merasa _mengantuk_." Baekhyun berujar, matanya terpejam.

Chanyeol sedikit panik namun menyembunyikannya, "Jangan sekarang. Pesawatnya akan datang sebentar lagi…" bisiknya. "Kau harus tetap kuat."

"…"

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya berkali-kali lebih kuat hingga tubuh pria yang mungil tersembunyi di sana. "Lihat, aku melihat satu yang datang!"

"…"

"Ayolah, Baekhyun."

"…"

"Kau adalah alien. Ayolah."

Chanyeol mulai menjadi geram saat tidak kunjung melihat pesawat yang datang. Ia tiba-tiba jadi sinting, mengalahkan seluruh persepsi rasional yang selalu ia junjung—Chanyeol jadi konyol dengan memercayai olok-olok. Lagipula, mana ada _UFO_?

"…"

"Aku mulai melihat_nya _sekarang." katanya sendiri, uap napasnya tercetak jelas di udara malam yang dingin. "Pesawatnya akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Ia mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah ke bangku dengan hati-hati tanpa melepaskan jaketnya. Sementara Baekhyun belum tidur sebenarnya, ia hanya menundukkan kepala dalam.

"Mengapa pesawatnya tidak datang?" geramnya, "Apa _mereka _tidak bisa melihat tandanya?"

Baekhyun tertohok. Kata-kata Chanyeol memenuhi ruang dalam kepalanya dan ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang kering dan juga suaranya yang semakin berat, diam-diam, ia menangis. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau percaya padaku…" lirihnya. "Bodoh…"

**.**

**.**

**3600**

**3000-1500 = 1500**

**3600**

Chanyeol memutuskan mengambil alternatif lain untuk menghibur Baekhyun. Jadi dia menuntun sepeda _single_-nya dan mengendarai itu memutari lingkaran utama. Lampu kecil di belakang sadel sepeda menyala-nyala. Membuat pemandangan kontras antara pekat malam.

Saat ia memutari itu, di kepalanya hanya ada Baekhyun. Sudah dua putaran ia lewati dan matanya memaku Baekhyun yang tertunduk dengan rambut menutup wajahnya (Chanyeol baru sadar jika rambut Baekhyun sudah sepanjang itu).

"Baekhyun-_ah_?" panggilnya pelan sambil tetap mengayuh. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menghadirkan sebuah senyum rapuh di balik wajahnya yang pucat.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan tak lama mulai menunduk. Memfokuskan matanya menghadap tanah seraya mencegah sebuah isakan agar tidak benar-benar lolos dari mulutnya.

Ia tetap seperti itu sampai sudah duapuluh putaran lewat. Chanyeol tersenyum, memaksa senyum yang terlihat kuat di depan kekasihnya. "Baekhyun-_ah_?" panggilnya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum, aliran air di pipinya makin menderas karena ia tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya menambah kecepatan sedikit-sedikit. Ia menghalau pandangannya, melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu membuat ia tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah, membiarkan isakan tersebut lolos bersamaan setitik bening jatuh ke bawah. Ia menahan punggung tangannya di ujung hidung, napasnya mulai susah seiring tangisannya yang menjelas.

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi taman itu juga.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, "Baekhyun-_ah, _ingat ini?" tanyanya. Dan ia mulai bernyanyi:

"_The Turtle Crane_

_Scholar Chichi Wolly…" _suaranya serak. Segala emosi bercampur satu dalam nada nyanyiannya, membuat sumbang. Tapi itu tidak berarti banyak bagi keduanya, airmatanya tidak juga mau berhenti.

"Setelah itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol, agak berbohong jika ia lupa karena nyatanya, tidak ada satupun kenangan bersama Baekhyun yang pernah ia lupakan.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dan menahan isakannya jatuh lebih jauh, _"Frida Kang…"_

"_Frida Kang…_

_Methuselah Cloudy…"_

"Hiks…"

"_Hurricane Wall_

_Cat Dog and Dolly…"_

Pada akhirnya, tembang tersebut selesai tanpa rumpang. Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikannya meski banyak tersedak di tengah-tengah lagu. Kayuhan di sepedanya terhenti bersama ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Semuanya lebur. Semua. Rasa cinta juga harapannya bersama Baekhyun. Saat itu adalah saat saat paling manis dalam diri Chanyeol, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, saat itu juga adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan. Dan walaupun Chanyeol berusaha menghalau binernya mengeluarkan airmata, dan walaupun alunan musik malam terus berdentum seiring dengan keheningan di antara mereka, ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah, __**aku mencintaimu**_…"

Mengambil beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun tergerak dan meresponnya, "_**Maafkan aku**_..."

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata Chanyeol. Dan walau berulang-ulang Baekhyun akan mengatakan ia minta maaf, Chanyeol tetap akan gigih mengulang kata cintanya. Aku mencintamu, tanpa rasa sesal sedikitpun.

Baekhyun terisak hebat, seluruh wajahnya basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Membuatnya kepayahan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan matanya juga menangis hebat. Berbarengan dengan Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya. Cenderung retorik, "Apa yang harus_ kulakukan _padamu, Chanyeol-_ah_?"

Mereka terbenam dalam isakan masing-masing tanpa tahu bagaimana cara untuk sekedar menghentikan tangisan yang kelamaan deras. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu mengapa ia yang kuat bisa mendadak bisa menjadi sosok yang lain jika dengan Baekhyun. Hati mereka terhubung, sangat kuat.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dencing lonceng, lampu-lampu yang terpasang di patok lingkaran tanaman itu berkelap-kelip. Menarik perhatian dua pria itu. Mereka menengadah—

**.**

**.**

**3600**

**1500-1500 = -**

**1500+2100 = 3600**

**3600**

—Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan Baekhyun berjarak lima meter darinya. Yang jelas, cahaya yang mengitari Baekhyun terasa begitu menyilaukan, menusuk lensa matanya. Dirinya dibuat bingung mengapa Baekhyun bisa berdiri di lingkaran penuh cahaya terang tersebut seolah baik-baik saja.

_**Pesawat itu benar-benar datang menjemput Baekhyun.**_

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" panggilnya, dan ia sudah akan berlari mendekat saat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, "Jangan!" Membuat Chanyeol berhenti, mengurungkan niatnya. "Di depanmu adalah garis pembatasnya. Jangan melangkah lebih jauh lagi."

Chanyeol terengah-engah, "Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katamu kali ini!" ucapnya. Luka dan kesakitan seolah tergambar jelas di sana.

Baekhyun mengerjap—entah mengapa, "Jika kau memaksa melihatku, kau akan buta!"

Chanyeol diam saja. Dadanya turun naik seiring kesadarannya yang timbul tenggelam. Baekhyun yang tadi (beberapa waktu lalu) akan dapat _dijangkaunya, _tiba-tiba kembali menciptakan pembatas. Tangannya mengepal erat dan ia tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengan airmata.

"Chanyeol… Kumohon…" bisik Baekhyun lembut di tempatnya.

Saat itu seperti kaca utuh yang dilempar sembarang arah menjadi rusak berkeping, seperti itulah Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, merasa kalah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangisannya tidak hanya bergema dalam dada melainkan dikeluarkan. Tapi, biasanya kelegaan akan mampir dan untuk saat ini—tidak. Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol terpaksa membalik badannya. Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Bahunya bergetar turun naik dan ia tidak tahu maksud Baekhyun.

"**Jika aku pergi**…** Jangan pernah menungguku untuk datang kembali**…"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Perkataan Baekhyun bagaikan panah yang menancap tepat di ulu hati dan menyakitkan. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "**Tidak akan**…" ucapnya, "kau sakit ketika berada di sini." Kata-katanya terpatah-patah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut— "Aku harus pergi…"

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, ia membalik badannya, "Baekhyun-_ah,_" Namun sebelum tekadnya tercapai penuh, Baekhyun berteriak sambil tetap terisak, "JANGAN MELIHAT KE BELAKANG!"

"…"

"Jika kau melihatku… Aku tidak akan bisa _**pergi**_."

Ada merah menyeruak saat ego mengisi relung Chanyeol. Ia ingin Baekhyun di sini. Ia ingin mereka tetap bersama. Dan ia ingin menahan Baekhyun supaya jangan pergi…

…tapi ia tidak bisa.

"_**Selamat tinggal**_…" merupakan kata-kata Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya yang bisa Chanyeol dengar. Suara itu masih sama lembut dan Chanyeol tahu, ia pasti akan merindukan suara tersebut dan juga pemiliknya.

Butir airmatanya terhempas kasar menuruni kontur wajah dan dagunya. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menangis. Ia tahu ia mungkin tergolong pria cengeng saat ini namun ia tidak mau peduli. _Perpisahan_ dengan Baekhyun tidak pernah _seindah_ ini.

Siluet tegap itu tetap gemetar bahkan ketika cahaya yang berasal dari _UFO _tersebut redup dan menyisakan kelam. Sepedanya tergeletak, seolah menjadi saksi bisu antara pertemuan terakhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

_Daun-daun ek tengah terserak dan terhempas angin pagi. Dingin menusuk, meski itu telah masuk hitungan musim gugur. Kini dengan gerakan terlampau semangat, seorang anak laki-laki menghambur keluar dari dalam salah satu Vihara tua itu dengan sebelumnya mendorong pintu kayunya._

_Anak itu tersenyum dengan cerah seakan mentari menyambut tanpa beban. Ia memakai sepatu merah mencoloknya dengan cepat. Sedang dari arah depan ada biksu tua bersahaja menapaki halaman depan, mondar-mandir dengan agak linglung sebelum akhirnya menghampiri si anak seraya menatap dengan selidik._

_Biksu itu terlihat kebingungan sampai si anak berjas hujan kuning menengadahkan kepala dan memberinya satu senyuman pembuka hari. Cerah sekali._

"_Jangan khawatir, Pendeta. Aku sudah punya rencana," katanya. Ia menepuk dadanya, jas kuning tersebut melekat dengan kebanggaan, "Ini akan melindungi anak-anak lain dariku,"_

_Biksu itu lalu dibuat bingung saat si anak merogoh kantung jas hujannya, "Apa itu?"_

"_Bukankah dia menakutkan?" Anak itu bertanya balik, sebelumnya meletakkan seekor kadal kecil di jas hujannya. "Dia akan menakut-nakuti para guru. Mereka tidak akan mendekatiku,"_

_Sang biksu tersenyum bijak._

_Anak itu berlari kecil, membalikkan badan, kemudian melambai dengan gerakan khas. Sang biksu membalas lewat senyum kecil ketika mengerti akan isyaratnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3600**

_4-3 = 1_

_1x1 = 3600_

_60x60 = 3600_

_3600 = 3600_

_3600_

_Chan Yeol & Baek Hyun_

Kini sudah sepuluh tahun berselang. Semenjak hari _itu_, Chanyeol sadar ia harus menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih berwarna. Ia menjadi berkali lipat lebih tekun dan rajin. Tidak ada waktu yang ia buang percuma. Bahkan kini, ia menjadi koki handal di restoran keluarganya. Pagi hari hingga sore ia akan bekerja sebagai _teller _dan malamnya, ia mengandalkan keterampilannya membuat _sushi _untuk bantu-bantu Yoochun, ayahnya.

Dan ya, restoran tersebut telah lebih maju ketimbang tahun-tahun lalu berkatnya. Dengan merundingkan sebentar, Yoochun setuju jika restorannya diganti nama menjadi _**Chan – Hyun**_, inisial anaknya dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan membuat menu spesial yang dinamakan Baekki. (Mengambil dari tatanan _sushi _yang dulu pernah Baekhyun nikmati.)

Saat itu masuk musim salju. Desember awal, dan orang-orang menjadi lebih sering berkunjung ke mari.

Denting lonceng terdengar, sepasang muda-mudi—yang rautnya sangat bahagia—masuk dan segera disambut Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ingat _dia_.

Baekhyun, dengan jas hujan kuningnya dan kebohongan putihnya. Dan Chanyeol, yang selalu percaya dengan setiap perkataannya. Waktu kebersamaan mereka yang sedikit, kini menjadi kenangan.

Orang-orang mungkin tidak memercayainya, tapi Baekhyun memang benar-benar berasal dari luar angkasa. Dan dia… telah kembali ke tempat kelahirannya.

Dan setiap kali Chanyeol merasa _sedikit _sedih, ia akan melihat meja kosong yang disediakan khusus untuk kekasihnya. Saat Chanyeol melihatnya, ia teringat dengan senyuman pria mungil yang indah.

Tapi… Ada saat-saat ketika Chanyeol berharap dapat memutar kembali jarum jam dan meniadakan semua kesedihan di sana… Namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kalau ia sampai melakukannya, saat yang menyenangkan itu juga akan ikut hilang bersamaan dengan leburnya harapan semu untuk bersua dengan keping hatinya.

Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk menerima semua kenangan itu apa adanya. Memilih untuk menerima semuanya, membiarkannya menuntun dirinya setiap kali ia bisa. Hal itu terjadi lebih sering daripada yang disadari olehnya.

Karena cinta…

…adalah kenangan.

Meskipun Baekhyun telah pergi, hati Chanyeol masih mengingat dirinya.

Terkadang, ia membuka kembali kotak kenangannya. Berharap agar kenangan itu tetap terkunci di dalam hatinya selamanya.

Saat para pengunjung telah pergi dan restorannya sepi, Chanyeol keluar. Ia memandang sekeliling dan udara dingin langsung menghempas kulitnya yang tak terlindung apa-apa. Apron masaknya tersemat dengan kebanggaan tersendiri dan ia tersenyum. Kotak tersebut tidak cukup besar, dan tangan Chanyeol bergerak membukanya.

Ada fotonya dengan Baekhyun, tersenyum bersama-sama ke arah kamera meski berjarak cukup jauh—foto yang diambil ketika mereka tujuhbelas tahun—serta kadal-kadalan kayu yang tetap ia simpan rapih di dalamnya—pengganti Tirukaka.

Chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat lamanya.

Ia bisa merasakannya. Ia merasakan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Ia merasakan saat pertama kali ia melihat Baekhyun si anak kecil berjas hujan.

Salju pertama merintik lemah. Baekhyun pasti telah mengirimkannya sebuah _tanda_. Dan Chanyeol tahu… ia harus _membalasnya_.

—**O**w**a**r**i**m**a**s**h**i**t**t**a—**

.

.

[notes]

Puas banget akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Walaupun yah, ngerjainnya angot-angotan. Wks. Tadinya mau update Satnite tadi malam, tapi aku gak dibolehin keluar sama umma. Abis, modemnya lagi gaada kuota. Lagian FF-nya masih belum selesai, nyari mood susah banget! u,u)

Panjang, ya? Tapi masih lebih panjang opening chapter-nya, kok. Yang sekarang Cuma 13k+ eheheh. Yg baca sampe sini, kalian butuh berapa lama bacanya? Hehe, jangan salahin Az kalo makan waktu lama ya! Az yg ngebuat aja ngabisin waktu lima jam X)

Hnggg, Az kepingin banget publish FF ini di AFF tapi apa daya, bahasa Inggris-nya masih harus banyak dipoles. Az belum pede menulis pake itu bahasa, takut grammar-nya berantakan. Andai ada kakak author yg mahir terus translitin ini, hueee, Az bakal terimakasih banget T_T)

Gimana ending-nya? Apa ada yg tebakannya betul? Kkk, yaps! Baekhyun was an alien! #musikserem# dan dia yg sakit AIDS juga betul, karna dia diasingkan ke Bumi karna kutukannya itu (penyakit) sampe tiba saatnya(?) dia ditarik kembali.

Sedikit glosarium; **UFO **itu fenomena piring terbang, ada yg bilang itu pesawat alien dan penampakannya kadang kelihatan di foto. Banyak yg percaya itu beneran ada.

**Crop circle **itu lingkaran tanaman/lingkaran misterius. Munculnya biasanya di kebun gandum ato sawah. Itu pola teratur, waktu terbentuknya cuma sehari semalam. Ada yg bilang kemunculannya misterius, tapi ada juga yg berpendapat itu cuman buatan manusia. Bentuknya rumit, dan cenderung lingkaran. Sering dikaitin sama eksistensi alien.

**E.T. **itu alien yg bentuknya kerdil. Warnanya hijau, kupingnya mencuat. Contohnya kayak mainan yg di film Toy Story, heheh. Itu loh, yg matanya ada tiga biji~

**HIV**, alias Human Immunodeficiency Virus itu virus yg menyerang kekebalan tubuh manusia. Biasanya, manusia yg kejangkit virus ini imun dia nggak akan tahan thd penyakit. Rentan sakit, dan kalo kena penyakit ringan pun akan susah buat sembuh.

**AIDS **itu nama penyakitnya. (Yg disebabkan virus HIV)

Bunga **ivy **itu artinya kesetiaan, pernikahan, kasihsayang, dan cinta yg terikat. **Bluebells **itu artinya kerendahan hati, kesepian, kesendirian. **Dandelion **artinya kesetiaan dan keinginan yg segera terkabul. Nah, mawar dg jumlah 99 dan mekar penuh itu artinya "Aku sangat mencintaimu/Aku masih mencintaimu."

Awan **lenticular **itu awan putih yg bentuknya kayak goresan. Biasanya kalo difoto kelihatan mencolok. Banyak org salah sangka dan nganggap itu UFO.

Nah… apalagi, ya? Oiya, buat angka-angka yg muncul di tengah cerita mah abain aja tapi kalo emang kepo boleh kok caritau, hahah. Yg jelas **3600 **itu artinya satu jam. Kenapa? Soalnya waktu Chanyeol & Baekhyun bersama itu selalu gapernah lebih dari satu jam.

Ung, kalo suka sama ceritanya monggo di-**favs**, ato di-**follow~ **Az bakal jejingkrakan ituh XD

Intinya jangan tabok Az dan ngeluh tentang ending! Ini tuh happy ending, nyem (walaupun gak bersatu, sih) ahaha, doain aja di kehidupan selanjutnya BaekYeol ketemu :3

Makasih banyak buat semuanya yg review di opening chapter, maaf gabisa balas satu-satu, Az lagi di warnet. Buru-buru u,u)

**Last… Review please? **Jangan jadi silent reader yaaaa. Yg di chapter kemarin siders, gapapa kok, Az gak marah asal di chapter ini ninggal jejak. Mau ya? :(

p/s: Ekspresi Chanyeol yg ditinggal Baekkie liat di MV K-Will ahjussi, ok! :D

p/s 2: **sarang-baek **eonnie, ini ku-update spesial buat eonnie. Makasih udah ngasih aku dorongan buat nulis dan selalu semangatin aku. Cayoo~ jangan nyerah sama siders!


End file.
